MBAV Book Of Fairytales
by MBAV fan66
Summary: A book with the collective fairytale stories that we all love, but with a twist. Our favorite MBAV characters will be playing the roles of the fairytale characters in each tale. Of course some of these tales might play out a little different than you remember. So, come along on this magical journey through fairytales and romance and enjoy! There will be some gay pairings.
1. Little Red Riding Hood Part 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's MBAV fan66 with another all new story to share!**

 **Now before I begin, I would just like to say that I dedicate this entire story to my awesome Fanfic Buddy, TiredOfBeingNice! Thanks to reading your Kingdom Trilogy stories, I was inspired to do this one! So, I'd like to give you a very big thank you! THANK YOU! Lol!**

 **As the title suggest, this one is going to be all about fairytales! Of course, with a bit of a My Babysitter's A Vampire twist to them! That's right! Your favorite and maybe not so favorite MBAV characters will be taking on the roles of the characters in each fairytale!**

 **Some of the tales will play out differently than what you might be familiar with and since the Disney versions are like the only versions I really know or can remember, they will most likely be based loosely off them.**

 **Just so there's not any confusion, the fairytale characters names will be changed to the MBAV characters names that they're gonna be portraying as. There is also going to be one song incorporated into each tale that's from an already exsisting version (most likely from Disney) of the tale. With the exception of some like this tale because there's not really a movie that's based around Little Red Riding Hood, except for the more darker versions that don't have musical parts or singing in them. But there will be a song in it! Just not from an already exsisting musical type movie.**

 **So...uh...yeah. I guess if you have any questions about it all then just let me know. So let's get on with our first tale!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters or the fairytale or the song used in this story. I do own though any OC characters that might appear and any changes in the original tale. So, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Story: Little Red Riding Hood Part 1_

 _Chapter 1: To Grandmother's House I Go_

 _Main Pairing: Benny/Ethan_

* * *

Ethan Morgan, or Little Red Riding Hood as everybody liked to call him, was currently about to set out through the woods to bring his grandmother, Evelyn, some lovely treats that his mother had baked.

"Now, Ethan. Remember to stick to the path and go straight to Grandma's house. DO NOT talk to any strangers that you might come across on your travels. There are a lot of bad and evil things that lurk deep within the forest." his mother told him, fretting and worrying like any typical good mother would do about their child's safety. She tugged on his shirt, straightening out a crinkle in it.

Ethan just rolled his eyes at his mother's over motherliness towards him. He knew that she really loved him and all, but sometimes he just wished that she would stop treating him like a little kid. He was fifteen now and is old enough and perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

"Yes, mother! I know." he replied to her tiredly, but then smiled when she looked up at him.

She smiled too, and stood up straight to fetch the basket of treats off the table. She handed the basket to him and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Now be careful and watch out for that nasty wolf that prowls the forest nearby, my sweet little boy."

"Ok, Mom! I will!" he said blushing, going to the door, but was then stopped by his mother.

"Ethan! Wait! Don't forget to take your hood!" she called out to her son.

"Ugh! Do I have too? I hate wearing that thing! Everyone keeps making fun of me, by calling me Little Red Riding Hood!" he complained.

"Yes! You do! And they're not making fun you. Besides, I think it's a cute little nickname!" she said to him.

Ethan just rolled his eyes. "But why do I have to wear it everytime I go out?" he asked.

"Because it will keep you safe. The color red is suppose to ward off any evil that might wish to do you harm."

"Yeah. Or more like attract their attention to me." muttered Ethan under his breath with a scoff.

His mother, not hearing his comment, walked over and picked up his red hood from the rack. She then walked over to her son and placed the red hood around his shoulders, tying the little strings that hung from the neck to keep it in place. She then looked at him fondly with a smile.

"Just be sure to get to Grandma's safely and don't dawdle around, wasting daylight. The forest can be even scarier at night than during the day." she said to him and then placed a kiss on his forehead. "Love you!"

"Love you, too!" he said back, smiling.

"Now go on! Grandma's expecting you!" she said, shooing him.

Ethan chuckled and then bid his mother good-bye.

* * *

Ethan was happily strolling through the forest, humming a tune in his head. He didn't even notice that he was being watched from a distance, until he heard a snap of a twig. He abruptly stopped and quickly glanced around with a lump in his throat that he swallowed, but he didn't see anything.

"Maybe it was just my imagination or a squirrel or something?" he said, nervously to himself.

With one last look around, he shrugged and then proceed on his way with treats in hand. Along the way he decided to pick some flowers for Grandma, to help spruce up the place some. He was sure that she would love them.

* * *

Eventually, Ethan made it to his grandmother's house, but it seemed a little quiet. He was getting a bad feeling about this as he knocked and slowly entered the little cottage.

"Grandma? Grandma, are you home? I've brought some yummy treats that mother had sent over. Are you here?" he spoke softly, but with caution. He slowly and quietly crept through the house, until he heard a small voice.

"Ethan? Is that you dear?" squeaked the voice.

It didn't sound like his grandmother. Maybe she was sick or something, but he highly doubt it.

"Yes, Grandma! It's me, Ethan! I've come to visit you like I always do on Fridays." he replied, innocently. "Grandma, where are you?" he asked, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

"I'm in here, sweetie!" called back the voice.

It was coming from her bedroom. Ethan slowly walked in there and saw that it looks like someone was in the bed.

"Why do you sound so...different?" he asked her.

"Oh! Uh? (cough cough) Because...I've seemed to have caught a cold, is all dear." coughed the figure in the bed, covered with blankets, though the cough sounded fake to Ethan's ears. "Please! If you could just come closer, so I can see your handsome face. It might help me feel better seeing you. I promise, I won't make you sick too." requested the figure.

Going against his better judgement and making a break for it, he instead did what his 'grandmother' had asked of him. He crept slowly towards the bed. As he did, he was starting to get a better look of who was in the bed, but not that great of a look.

"Gee, Grandma...what big ears you have." stated Ethan with suspicion.

"Why, all the better to hear your lovely voice, my dear." replied the figure.

"And what big eyes you have." he stated again.

"All the better to see your handsome face with, my dear." replied the figure again, shifting slightly under the covers.

"And...what big teeth you have!" gasped Ethan, once he reached the bed's side and got a clear view of who was laying in Grandma's bed. It was the wolf!

"All the better to...EAT you with!" growled the wolf, as he leaped out of the bed at poor little Ethan standing there.

The flowers that he picked earlier went sprawling out across the floor, as a scream could be heard coming from the boy with the red hood.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, folks! That's were I'm ending Part 1 of Little Red Riding Hood! Sorry, if it's a little short, but I wanted the suspense of what's to come next.**

 **So, what now? What will happen to Little Red next? And what happened to Grandma? Guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think about the first chapter to MBAV Book Of Fairytales! I would love to know! You're reviews mean a lot to me and always brings a smile to my face when I read them.**

 **Until next time, tread carefully when exploring the woods. You never know what dangers might await you. ;)**

 **Bye!**


	2. Little Red Riding Hood Part 2

**A/N: Hey, there guys! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **First of all, I want to say to my fellow Americans out there, HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! Lol! I was going to post chapter 2 at a later date, but I figured; "Hey! Why the heck not! It's Independence Day after all! Why not give you all a special Independence Day gift and put up chapter 2 early!" Lol! So, that's what I'm doing!**

 **I think that his story is going to be my favorite one so far. Then again, it's the ONLY one I have so far! Lol! But as to why I like it, is because of the humorous bits I put into it.**

 **Anyways, enough talk and let's get to those shout outs and then to the story!:**

 **Bethan Forever- Thanks for the follow! Well it's lucky that I guess I decided to start with that one, huh? Lol! I'm glad that your loving my version of it, so far. I just went with Ethan being Little Red Riding Hood because he's so sweet and innocent and adorable, just like Little Red is. As for what happened to Grandma? We'll find out soon in this chapter.**

 **123456789vampire- Lol! He hates it know, but later on in the story that just might change. Lol! ;)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Thanks for the favorite and follow! And you are very much welcome, my fanfic buddy! It's the least I can do, since you've been so nice and supportive about all my stories. (*sniff. sniff.*) Oh, no! I think I'm gonna cry now. (*grabs tissue and starts crying*) Lol! Don't worry about Ethan. If I killed him off in the first chapter then there wouldn't be much of a story. Now, would there? Lol! ;)**

* * *

 _Story: Little Red Riding Hood Part 2_

 _Chapter 2: The "Not" So Big Bad Wolf_

 _Main Pairing: Benny/Ethan_

* * *

Ethan laid there, laughing as the wolf had pinned him to the floor, giving him butterfly kisses all over his face and neck. Ethan was laughing because the kisses tickled him.

"N-no! Stop! That tickles! Please!" he said in between laughs.

Hearing him, the wolf stopped and then got up. Ethan stood up too, as he dusted himself off. He looked up at the wolf with a confused and lost expression.

"Sorry." apologized the wolf, blushing with his wolf ears down.

"I don't get it? I thought that you said that you wanted to eat me?" asked Ethan, curiously.

"Well. Yeah! I do, but not the way you think. I meant that when I 'wanted to eat you', it was with kisses and gestures of affection, like nibbling on your perfectly pale and tender neck." explained the wolf, sounding seductive at the end.

Ethan's eyes went wide with shock. "W-w-what?!" he stammered.

The wolf then sighed. "You see...I might...have...a thing for you." he confessed nervously.

"A thing?! What kind of... ' _thing_ '?" questioned Ethan, slowly and suspiciously.

"Like...like, a 'I love you' kind of thing." confessed the wolf, shyly and blushing.

Ethan just stood there in silence and still in shock. Taking his silence the wolf thought it would be best if he explained the whole story to the boy dressed in red.

"I was out on a run through the woods, when I came across you one day, heading to your grandma's. I immediately stopped and was memorized by you. You were so beautiful the way the sunrays hit you and by your sweet melodious voice as you hummed. I knew right then that I had fell for you." explained the wolf.

Then it hit Ethan. "Were's my grandma! What did you with her?!" he asked/demanded worriedly.

"Don't worry! She's perfectly fine! I promise!" exclaimed the wolf, trying to reassure him. "She's just out at the moment. In fact, that's the other half of the story."

"Explain." demanded Ethan with a curious brow raised.

"Well, before the day that I first laid eyes on you, about a few weeks before I was badly hurt and injured from trying to escape from some hunters that were after me. I managed to get away from them, but I wound up breaking my leg in the process. I was helpless. Then your grandmother came along. She saw me and was about to run, when I begged her to please not to go and that I'm not as horrible as the villagers make me out to be. I guess she saw the pleading look and desperation in my eyes and decided to take pity on me. She helped me back to her place and mended my broken leg and tended to my other injuries." he explained.

"It didn't take long for me to heal because my kind can heal rather quickly than humans can. As thanks, I would stop by every now and then, to do any chores that she couldn't do herself like chopping wood or mending the roof. Little things like that. She said that I didn't have to really do all that, but she appreciated it anyways and she kind of liked the company too. To be honest, I did too. She's the only person that trusted me enough to get to know me and be my friend." he said, looking down sadly at the end.

"O...k...? But that still doesn't explain how my grandma fits into this stunt of yours." questioned Ethan, suspiciously.

"A week ago today, was when I had first saw you. I followed you here and was surprised to find that you were related to Evelyn. I waited until you left the next day, before I approached Evelyn to ask her about you. She told me that you were her grandson and would always come and visit her on Fridays. I was shocked, but then I told her about how I might have feelings for you. She was little shocked at first, but was surprisingly very supportive about it. I thanked her, but then told her how we could never really be together with me being the 'wolf' that everybody fears and hates so much. You would never give me the chance to show you that I'm not the monster that everybody paints me out to be." he told Ethan.

"So, Evelyn came up with the plan to have me pretend to be her in bed on your next visit, while she went out. That way we could talk, before you go running away screaming for help at the first sight of me." he finished.

Ethan didn't know what to say. He was kind of ticked that his grandma had decided to trick him into this meeting with the wolf, instead of just talking to him about it and asking him to meet the wolf.

"Look! I know you're probably mad, but please don't be mad at Evelyn. If you want to mad at anyone, then please be mad at me for being too much of a wuss to just approach you myself and try to convince you to give me a chance at confessing what I feel for you." spoke the wolf, kindly and pleadingly.

"Mad? You're darn right I'm MAD!" shouted Ethan. "You guys or at least Grandma, could of just came to me and asked me to meet you! But instead, you just opted to trick me into it, instead!" he snapped furiously at the young wolf before him.

"Sorry, again." apologized the wolf again, looking down in shame with a small blush and a whimper.

When he looked back up, he saw Ethan grab his basket from the floor and stomped towards the door, angrily.

"Wait? Where are you going?" asked the wolf in concern for the teen in red.

"I'm going home! If you must know!" spat Ethan in anger.

"What?! But it'll be dark before you get back to your place! The forest isn't safe at night! Trust me!" he said trying to stop Ethan from leaving by grabbing his wrist.

Ethan whipped his head around to look at the wolf. "I don't care! I'll be just fine, if I hurry!" exclaimed Ethan, glaring at him. "I don't feel like being here right now, with a bunch of _lairs_!" he said furiously.

"But Ethan-" started the wolf before he was then cut off by the sound of the door slamming open. A blonde teenager about the same age as Ethan and the wolf came storming in with an axe in hand. When he looked over and saw the brown hair and green eyed teenage wolf, have a hold of his dear friend's wrist he charged forward at him with a look of hate and fear in his eyes.

"LET HIM GO, YOU MONSTER!" the blonde yelled.

The wolf gulped and let go of Ethan's wrist and backed away from him. The guy swung his axe at the wolf, but the wolf dodged it. The wolf then ran out of the bedroom in fear for his life, as axe guy continued to chase after him with his axe. Ethan followed behind the two in worry that someone was going to get seriously hurt.

When the wolf reached the living room, he tripped and fell over a throw rug. He cursed himself for being so clumsy. When he turned around and looked up, there standing above him with his axe ready to come down on him, was the blonde. The wolf trembled in fear. Just when the guy was about to bring his axe down upon the wolf, someone stopped him.

"No! Rory! Don't! It's not what you think!" shouted Ethan from behind, running up to him and yanking the axe out of his hands. The wolf sighed in relief and then got up.

The guy looked at him confused. "What do mean 'it's not what you think?' Ethan! He was attacking you!" stressed Rory.

Ethan shook his head. "No! He wasn't! He was trying to stop me from going home!" exclaimed Ethan.

"Yeah! So, he can eat you here!" replied Rory, in a matter-of-fact kind of tone.

Ethan let out a frustrated sigh at his friend. "No, Rory! You're not understanding me! He was trying to keep me from leaving, because he knew that by the time that I got back home it would be dark out! Duh!" he said to Rory, annoyed.

"Oh." replied Rory with a dumbfound expression. "But...why? Why would the wolf care about your safety? I mean, _he_ is the 'Big Bad Wolf' after all?" he asked confusedly.

Ethan's cheeks then went red. "Because...he's in love with me." replied Ethan, meekly.

Rory was shocked by Ethan's answer. "WHAT?!" he yelled, looking back and forth between the two. He then busted out laughing. The wolf just looked away in shame, while Ethan was fuming at his blonde friend's response.

"It's not funny, Rory!" he said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah! It is!" he laughed.

He then punched Rory in the arm, as he cried out from the gesture, but was still trying to stiffle his laughter.

"Your such an ass sometimes, Rory!" remarked Ethan, angrily at him.

"S-sorry, dude! I couldn't help it." he said, finally quieting down. "But come on! Who would of thought that the wolf would ever be _gay_? And gay for _you_ nonetheless!"

"Yeah...well...I sure the hell didn't." grumbled Ethan with his arms crossed, glaring at the wolf, but was still blushing a little.

"Ok! So, the Big Bad Wolf isn't really all that big or bad. But what was with all the screaming that I heard eariler?" asked Rory.

"I thought that he was going to eat me, but instead he was kissing me all over, which really tickled." replied Ethan, blushing.

"Oh! I get it now!" replied Rory back. He then looked back over to the wolf. "Hey? What happen to your wolf ears?" he asked the wolf.

"I can make them come and go. It's kind of like a mid-shift between my wolf form and my human form. Sometimes I have trouble controlling it whenever I get really excited, though." answered the wolf, a little bit embarrassed.

Rory nodded his head. "So? Since you're in love with Ethan here," he said pointing in Ethan's direction, " then are you going to turn him into a wolf, too?" he finished asking.

Ethan's eyes went wide.

"What? No! That's just a myth about us wolves! We can't turn people into wolves. That's only something in books and movies that happen. Not in real life. You have to be born a wolf to be one. Other than that, our bites are just like getting bitten by a dog or any other animal." answered the wolf. He was kind of offended, but he knew that they didn't know. So, he let it go.

"That's a relief." sighed Ethan in relief, placing a hand over his heart.

Just then, in came Evelyn. "Oh! Benny! I see that you're still here with Ethan. How did it go?" she asked the wolf. Then she noticed Rory was here too. "Oh! Hello there Rory!" she greeted him with a smile.

"Hey, there Ethan's grandma!" greeted Rory happily.

"Hold up!" stated Ethan, loudly. " _Benny_? You have a name?" questioned Ethan to the wolf, curiously.

The wolf nodded. "Benny Weir! I guess in all of the excitement and commotion, I forgot to mention that. Sorry!" he said, scratching the back of his neck. Then he looked over towards Evelyn. "I'm afraid it didn't over so well as we had planned Evelyn. He's really mad and upset with us, now." he told her sadly.

"I'm not mad anymore." commented Ethan, calmly. Hearing that made Benny then perk back up. "At Grandma! But you on the other hand...?" he added, glaring angrily at him. Benny's expression then went back to depressed looking.

"I see. Well, Ethan honey don't be so hard on him. Ok? He meant well. He just wanted to really met you and didn't know any other way how to go about it, being that he's a wolf and every one in these parts hates wolves." replied Evelyn, sweetly to Ethan.

He stood there in silence for a minute, still glaring at Benny before finally relaxing some. " _Fine_ , Grandma! I'll try not to be so hard him. Key word being _try_." he commented with a sigh.

She smiled at her grandson's willingness to try and give the poor guy a chance. Suddenly, not being able to help himself, Benny rushed over to the short brunette and gave him a big hug.

"Ooohhh...thankyouthankyouthankyou! Sooo much, Ethan! You won't regret it!" he thanked quickly, with joy.

"Yeah. I think that I might be starting to now." grumbled Ethan quietly, into the hug.

Once Benny released him from his hug, Ethan was about to leave when Benny stopped him again.

"Wait! I already told you that you can't go! It's much too dangerous out now!" reminded Benny.

"And I alreadly told you! I. Don't. Care!" Ethan replied back, snidely.

"He's right, young man! It's much too dangerous now to go back. By the time you make it home, it'll be completely dark out! And I'm not letting my grandson go venturing out into the woods alone at night! So, you're staying the night here, like you usually do!" Eveyln commanded.

"But Grandma?" whinned Ethan.

"No buts, Mr! You're staying here and that's final!" she scolded the teenager.

With a huff of annoyance, he walked over and plopped down on the couch, after setting his basket on the table, with his arms crossed and a frustrated expression on his face. Evelyn rolled her eyes at her grandson's childish behavior, before facing Rory and smiling politely at him.

"I think it's best if you do the same too Rory. I have plently of room to accommodate everyone here." she suggested. Rory gave a nod, saying that he'll stay too. With that she left the room to go and start dinner.

"This so cool! It'll be like a sleepover!" cheered Rory in excitement.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "That's something that _girls_ have, Rory. Not guys!" stated Ethan in annoyance, still not too happy about everything.

Benny could sense that Ethan was still mad about everything, so he thought that he'd tried to cheer him up some. He sat down beside the smaller male and was about to say something when the scent of the baked goods in Ethan's basket for his grandmother caught his nose.

"Hmm...Are those cookies that I smell?" Benny asked, slightly drooling from the wonderous smell.

"Yeah! My mom baked them." answered Ethan nonchalantly.

Benny closed his eyes and gave the basket a long whiff before finally stuffing his face with cookies, one after the other, greedily.

"Wow! Num-num...these are...num-num-num...the best...num-num...cookies that I ever had!" said Benny, while chewing with his mouth full, happily.

When Evelyn walked in to check up on the boys, she saw Benny stuffing his face with cookies.

"Benny!" she shouted/scolded. "Stop eating all those cookies! You're gonna ruin your appetite for dinner, young man!" she scolded, sternly at him.

With a big gulp from swollowing cookies, he looked at her ashamedly. "Sorry, Evelyn." he said meekly. Ethan couldn't help, but to snicker at the wolf's scolding from his grandmother, as he tried to stiffle going into a full out laughting fit. Benny noticed this and smiled, seeing that his scolding had cheered up the boy's mood some.

* * *

 **A/N: Not what you thought, huh?! Lol!**

 **The wolf's not dangerous at all! But is he just fooling everyone or is there more to it? Lol! You'll just have to find out in the next chapter!**

 **Looks like it's going to be one awkward night for Ethan, huh? And just why is it that he's so against giving Benny a chance like Grandma and Rory has? And you go Grandma! Laying down the law to your grandson about wondering off into the woods at night! Lol!**

 **So, please review and let me know your thoughts. And thanks for reading!**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing ya! Bye! :)**


	3. Little Red Riding Hood Part 3

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's me, MBAV fan66! With a new chapter!**

 **This one is probably my favorite chapter because of the funny bedtime scene that takes place. Lol! In this chapter we learn just why it is that Ethan doesn't like Benny too well. I warn you, this one's a tearjerker. So, be prepared to bust out the tissues. Lol! But don't worry! It's not all sad! You'll see! Lol!**

 **Now, how some shout outs!:**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Oh! But there's more, Fanfic Buddy! Lol! There's another major plot twist that's to happen later on in the story. Lol! And thanks for the tissues. (*takes tissue and blows nose*) I needed that. Lol!**

 **123456789vampire- Lol! Don't worry! After this chapter, he'll start to. Lol! Especially, in the the next chapter. ;)**

 **Bethan Forever- That's Rory for ya! Always willing to protect his friends, no matter what! Even it means acting like a crazy axe wielding maniac! Lol! Yep! You were right! He only just wanted to eat him with love and affection. Lol! The answer to your question is about to be answered, here in this very chapter! Lol!**

 **VampDiariesfan12- By the way. I don't know if you've been secretly reading this story or not, but I just wanted to say thank you for following me as an author and for the follows and favorites for two of my one-shots! And I love the username. I'm a fan of that show too! Lol!**

* * *

 _Story: Little Red Riding Hood Part 3_

 _Chapter 3: My Reason For Hating You_

 _Main Pairing: Benny/Ethan_

* * *

The rest of the night had went fairly well. Rory and Benny had hit it off pretty well, becoming good friends. Rory would tell Benny some embarrassing moments about Ethan, much to Ethan's dismay. Benny would laugh at the stories about Ethan, which caused Ethan to have a serious scowl on his face with his cheeks burning from embarrassment. Benny enjoyed hearing the stories and in a way it kind of helped him get to know the young boy even better, it seems.

Ethan on the other hand, still resented the wolf and was still a bit standoffish towards him a little. Every now and then, a small chuckle or smile would appear on Ethan's face at Benny's and Rory's comments towards each other. Especially, whenever they broke out into a pointless argument over something that they disagreed about. But Ethan still wasn't going to give the wolf the benefit of the doubt. He still didn't trust him or like him that well.

He would admit that Benny didn't seem like a very bad guy, but he was still a wolf. And wolves are very cunning and conniving creatures that just couldn't be trusted so easily. So, until Benny proved otherwise he was still going to be on the defensive and keep his guard up around the wolf.

* * *

When it was finally bedtime, they all had set up in Grandma's spare bedroom that she would use for whenever Ethan would stay the night. Ethan was going to sleep in his bed, while the other two boys took the floor.

Once settled, Rory was already out like a light on his pallet of blankets...snoring. When Ethan was finally situated in his bed under the covers, he suddenly felt something laying next to him. Well...more like _someone_.

When he opened his eyes to see who, he saw that it was Benny, who was smiling at him and gave him a wink. Ethan glared at him with a 'not too very amused' look on his face. He then shoved Benny off the small bed and onto the floor with Benny making an 'oof' and an 'ow' sound to follow. Benny got up off the floor, rubbing the side of his head.

"Nice try, wolf. But I don't think so." said Ethan in an unamused tone.

"Sorry. You can't blame a guy for trying." apologized Benny quietly and meekly, still rubbing his head. "I'm just used to sleeping in the bed whenever you're not around."

Ethan's expression changed to one of surprise. "What?! You mean Grandma's been letting _you_ sleep in _my_ bed when I'm not here?!" he slightly yelled in utter disbelief and shock. Which didn't really wake Rory because he's a deep sleeper when he sleeps.

Benny didn't say anything, but only looked down shyly and blushed. Ethan just glared at him even more intensely.

"It's not everynight. Only every now and then, whenever I'm over here and it's getting pretty late out, is all! I swear!" defended Benny.

Letting out an aggravated sigh Ethan said, "I can't believe this!" He then flopped over, pulling the covers over him, while facing the other way with his back towards Benny.

"What?! If it's any consolation, I think you have a really nice scent." commented Benny innocently to Ethan, trying to appeal to his good side, but Ethan wasn't falling for it.

"Goodnight, Benny!" replied Ethan bitterly, still facing away from him.

Benny frowned at the cold shoulder that Ethan was giving him at the moment, but then a yawn escaped his mouth and he decided to just let it go. He quickly set up his pallet on the floor next to the snoring Rory, much to his dismay, and then layed down. He soon fell asleep, thinking that today was a pretty good day and of ways on how to get Ethan to like him.

* * *

The next day, the boys were currently sitting at the small table in Evelyn's kitchen, eating breakfast. Rory was sitting next to Ethan, eating his pancakes like they were going out of style because he absolutely _loved_ Ethan's grandmother's pancakes. To Rory, it was like eating a little piece of heaven.

Sitting across from Ethan, because it was were the smaller teen told him sit, was Benny. While eating, Ethan was getting the feeling that he was being watched. And he was. When he looked up, he saw that Benny was staring at him with this dreamy look on his face, which freaked Ethan out.

"Uh...Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Ethan with a perplexed look on his face at the teen across from him.

Benny quickly snapped out of his trance and then took a bite of his pancakes. "Sorry." he said chewing with his mouth full, then he swallowed and blushed slightly. "It's just...that you look really cute when you eat." replied Benny, meekly.

Ethan's cheek turned a slight shade of pink before he then gave the wolf a strange look. "Well...stop it. It's freaking me out." he commented, continuing to eat his meal.

Benny didn't say anything and continued eating his breakfast. Before long he started to chow down on them like Rory was, because let's be honest here. He thought that her pancakes were pretty damn good too.

Ethan just raised a brow at him and then looked over at Rory, seeing him scarf down the food in the same manner. He then just rolled his eyes at the two and their horrible table manners, and then went on about finishing his own breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, Rory soon had to leave and head back home. But he promised not to say a word about his new wolf buddy's visits to Evelyn's house or his new found friendship with the wolf as well. Benny was glad about that because he knew that if word get's out about him coming around here, that they would still try and kill him. Even if Evelyn and Rory vouched for him, they still wouldn't listen and wouldn't care because to them he's just the Big Bad Wolf.

After helping his grandma with some chores, Ethan soon bid farewell to her and left to go home. Unfortunately for him though, Benny had decided to tag along with him. The walk was awkward as Benny kept trying to start a conversation with other teen, but Ethan just only kept ignoring him. Well, tried to, until he couldn't take it anymore.

Ethan suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, causing Benny to stop too, and quickly spun around facing the wolf.

"Look! How much longer are you planning on following me? Huh? Cause I really don't remember asking you to accompany me on my way back!" asked Ethan in annoyance and frustration, as he glared at him.

"Until I'm a hundred percent sure that you make it home safe and sound!" beamed Benny happily, smiling.

"Well, it's getting annoying!" grounded out Ethan, with his red hood tied around his shoulders.

"Sorry." replied Benny frowning. Then he looked up at the red hooded boy with questioning eyes. "Ethan?"

"What." spat out Ethan.

"Why is it that you hate me so much, even after spending all that time with me? I mean your grandma and Rory seem to like me after getting to know me. So, why don't you?" asked Benny with a slightly hurt look.

Ethan saw how hurt the wolf looked and started to feel some sympathy for him. He then let out a sigh, changing his posture from annoyed to a slightly more relaxed one.

"It's not that I don't like you. I actually think that you're a really nice guy." started Ethan, which made Benny feel a little bit more better, before Ethan continued on with what he had to say. "It's just that I don't trust you very much, is all." he said, sounding a bit more serious now.

Benny then looked down sadly. "Oh." he replied. "Well...how come? If you don't mind me asking?" he questioned.

He then saw a sadden expression appear on Ethan's face and his eyes at whatever thought he was thinking about. He was silent for a mintue before finally giving Benny his answer.

"My father was brutally killed by the wolf when I was just eight." he answered in a sullen tone.

Benny's eyes went wide at his answer, but then soften to more of a remorseful look. "I'm so sorry, Ethan." apologized Benny, but Ethan ignored it.

"Father was busy outside doing some household chores, while I was outside with him playing. I was told not to wonder off into the woods, but I didn't listen and went anyways." Ethan started to explain. He didn't know why he was telling the wolf all this, but he was. "It was starting to get dark out, so soon I decided to head back, but then I heard growling coming from somewhere nearby. That's when I was it. This huge wolf standing there. It looked really hungry."

Benny didn't say anything. He just stood there and listened to the smaller teen's story. He gulped when he heard the part about the wolf appearing.

"I was really scared so I ran for my life! The beast followed me! I'm sure that it could of caught up to me in no time, but I think that it was toying with me first." explained Ethan. "I ran and ran. Crying out for help."

Ethan looked like he was about ready to cry now at the thought of the painful memory. Benny cringed at the thought of what was to come next. He didn't really know what to expect next, but one thing that he did know was that it wasn't going to be good.

With a sniffle and held back tears, Ethan continued. "My father must of heard me because soon he was right there beside me. I tried to tell him! But that's when we heard a piercing howl ring out through the darkness. I was so scared! Father tried his best to keep me calm, but that's when the beast made his appearance." he paused before going on. "Father quickly stepped between me and the wolf, ready to fend off the creature if need be. That's when it struck! My father had his gun with him, but the wolf had managed to catch him off guard and knock his weapon out of his hands. Leaving him completely defenseless now. I saw it all, Benny! How the wolf just...mauled brutally him, right in front of me!"

Tears were now running down the young teen's cheeks, which just broke Benny's heart seeing him so sad. He knew that whatever wolf was responsible for this had to be a monster for going after such a sweet and innocent little boy like Ethan and killing his father right in front of him. Benny thought about what other wolves might of been in the area around that time, but he was soon snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Ethan speak again.

"Once it was done with my father, it then turned it's sights back on me. It then slowly started to stalk towards me and I could've swore that I saw it grinning in delight. But then it stopped coming towards me as soon as it heard a bunch of voices calling out my name and Father's. I guess the other voices spooked it, knowing that there was no way it could take on more than one person, so it ran off into the night. That's when I took off running in the direction that the voices were coming from. It turns out that my mom had went to the wood cutter's shop and luckily he and his workers were still there late, having a quick drink together. I was a nervous wreck when I ran into my mother's arms. I explained everything to them and then led them to Father's remains." Ethan finished explaining his heart wrenching tale.

The two just stood there in silence, before Benny broke it. "Gee, Ethan. I had no idea. That's just aweful. No one that young should have to witness something so...so gruesome and horrifying." he said, giving Ethan his remorse.

Ethan sniffled and then wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "That's why I don't trust you or even like wolves very much! They killed my father in front of me!" he exclaimed in a more serious tone.

"But Ethan...not all wolves are like that. Wolves are just like people. Some are good and some are bad. And the wolf that killed your father was one of the bad ones. Plus, from the sounds of it, that wolf was a full grown one and I would of been the same age as you back then, so I wouldn't of have reached my full size in my wolf form yet." replied Benny, trying to reassure Ethan that not every wolf is bad as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but it didn't work. Ethan quickly jerked back from the touch and knocked his hand away.

"I don't care!" shouted/snapped Ethan angrily. " For all I know, you wolves probably grow faster than humans do! Like dogs or other animals do! Until I know otherwise then to me, _all_ wolves are evil and can't be trusted! Including you!"

Benny was hurt by his comment. He was nothing like that wolf that had attacked him all those years ago. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Ethan. Did you happen to get a good look at the wolf that attacked you?" asked Benny, in slight hope.

Ethan shook his head. "It was too dark to see what color of fur it had or any other special traits about it, but...I did see the color of it's glowing eyes." answered Ethan honestly, getting the chills as he remembered.

"You did?" replied Benny, curiously.

Ethan nodded. "I'll never forget'em! Those cold, dark eyes! The were a blue color filled with nothing but evil and ill intent in them." answered Ethan with a stern voice and a serious expression on his face.

Benny flinched slightly at the look Ethan had on his face right now, but then shook it off. Knowing what he did now, maybe now he could prove to Ethan that it wasn't him that did it.

"Ok, then! How about this?!" started Benny suggestively. Ethan looked at him a bit perlexed. "How about I transform into my wolf form and then you can finally see that I am not the wolf that killed your dad?" he suggested.

Ethan thought about it for moment, before giving him a nod, saying 'ok'.

"But this better not be a trick!" blurted Ethan defensively at the teen.

Benny giggled at his reply. "Don't worry! It's not!" he said with a smile, which earned a very small smile back from Ethan.

He then went behind some trees and bushes to take off his clothes and change into his wolf form. Ethan stood there with his arms crossed, waiting patiently for Benny to come out. Suddenly he did come out from behind the bushes and trees. Standing there before Ethan was a brown wolf, which was Benny. Benny decided that it was probably best to keep his distance from Ethan, as not to scare him to badly. He knew that probably seeing him like this was probably very hard on the poor teen.

Benny could see the fear in Ethan's eyes and he didn't blame him for being scared. He just hoped that seeing him like this would make Ethan see that it wasn't him that night. After a few seconds, Ethan soon began to relax some when studied the wolf before him.

 _'His eyes...'_ he thought, as he locked eyes with Benny's. _'They're not that frightening blue color that I saw back then, but are instead the same color that they are when he's in his human form. Only except maybe a little more greener and glowing, but still the same. And they don't seem as dark and cold or even as evil as the wolf's back then did. Instead when I look into them, I see nothing but kindness and warmth in them. They hold nothing but complete innocence in them. He can't be the wolf that attacked me and killed Father all those years ago.'_ thought Ethan, realizing the truth that Benny was right. He wasn't the Big Bad Wolf, after all.

Seeing Ethan more calmer and relaxed now made Benny think that now Ethan finally gets what he's been trying to say to him since yesterday. He turned around and went back behind the bushes to change back into his human form. After a few more minutes, he came out, fully clothed again.

"So. Do you still think that I'm the one who killed your dad all those years ago?" asked Benny out of curiosity.

Ethan then looked down with apologetic eyes. "No. Not anymore." he answered ashamedly. "I'm so sorry that I accused you of being my dad's killer and for being so mean to you." apologized Ethan wholeheartedly to Benny.

A smile then appeared on Benny's face. "It's alright! I forgive you!" he replied kindly. "I can understand why you might of been so defensive towards me now, after hearing what had happened to you when you were just a little boy. I'd probably act the same way if the roles were reversed." Ethan then looked up at him and smiled.

"So...can we be friends now?" asked Benny hopefully.

"Sure!" replied Ethan happily, making them both smile. But then Ethan's smile turned into a frown. "But if you're not the wolf who's been responsible for all those killings...then who is?" pondered Ethan. Then a look of fright spread across his face, as he began to panic. "That means the culprit is still out there somewhere! And what if this time he tries to come after me again or my mother or grandmother?!" he said in worry and fear, as she began to tremble in fear.

Tears then started to run down his cheeks at the thought of the killer wolf still out there somewhere. Lurking and prowling around for it's next victim. Benny saw how frighten he was and rushed over to embrace Ethan in a soothing and calming hug. Ethan was surprised by this at first, but didn't move away. He enjoyed the warm embrace, which did help calm him down some. It was strange, but he kind of felt safe being in Benny's arms. He could feel his cheeks burn red slightly.

Once Benny noticed Ethan had quieted down some, he let go of him and took a step back, blushing.

"Sorry! It's just that you were so scared and feaked out, that I just felt like I had to do something to calm you down some. And that was the only thing that I think to do, that would probably work. I hope you're not mad at me." apologized Benny shyly.

Ethan shook his head and smiled. "No. It...it kind of felt nice. And it did help calm me down." replied Ethan quietly, blushing still.

Benny smiled at him. "Good. And don't worry, Ethan! I'll make sure that, that evil wolf won't hurt you! I'll follow you to and from your grandmother's house if need be, if it means protecting you and making sure that you're safe! Then I'll do it!" stated Benny determinedly.

Ethan smiled at that and replied with a 'thank you'. Soon after, the two continued their trek back to Ethan's house, together.

As they walked, Benny couldn't help but feel joyful inside knowing that now Ethan finally believes him and that they can be friends now, hopefully even more someday. But he didn't want to push things too fast with Ethan and freak him out like he did yesterday, after he pounced on him and started kissing him repeatedly. For now he was happy taking it slow and just being friends with the teen.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! How happy are you, now that Ethan knows that he can definitely trust Benny and be friends with him?! I am! Lol! But there's still that nagging little question out there. If it wasn't Benny who killed Ethan's father, than just who did? Hmm...?**

 **Well! I know who did, but I'm not saying who just yet! That bit of info will be revealed in a future chapter, folks! Lol! Assuming no body doesn't figure it out before then, that is...Lol!**

 **So, please review and tell me your thoughts about the chapter. I'd love to hear them. And stick around for the next chapter to learn more about Benny and to hear him singing to Ethan! Eek! Lol! I can't wait! Lol! ;P**

 **Until then, I'll be seeing you around, folks! Lol! Bye! :)**


	4. Little Red Riding Hood Part 4

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, in this chapter it finally happens! What, you may ask? You'll see! Lol! But it'll give you the feels! Lol! Plus, it's the first song of this whole book! Lol! I hope you like it! This song didn't really come from any movie and there appears to be multiple people who've sung it, but I just went with the Amanda Seyfried one. She sung/recorded the song to unofficially promote the movie that she was in, Red Riding Hood. And since I did the disclaimer to the song in the first chapter of this fairytale, I won't do it again for this story until the next tale begins.**

 **And I must say, there's been some very** _ **interesting**_ **theories about just who the Big Bad Wolf really is. And I can say this! Someone hit the nail on the head! Lol! But I'm not saying who.**

 **Also, in this chapter we get to learn a little bit about Benny. Yay! Lol!**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **123456789vampire- Maybe...? Lol! Yep! And you get to see some of that developing relationship, right here in this chapter! Lol!**

 **Bethan Forever- You got that right! Who knows with me...Lol! Oh, but soon they'll be** _ **more**_ **than just friends by the end of this chapter. Hehehe! And thanks for the info about your birthday! And just in case I forget, happy early birthday! Lol!**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Yeah! It kind of traumatized left him a bit. But he's got Benny there to help him with it! Lol! And after you'd killed him, you would've probably had him stuffed, so you can take him home and keep him in your room. Lol! Who knows? It could be David? Or it could be Jesse? Or maybe even be someone else? With my devious little mind, there's no telling! Lol!**

* * *

 _Story: Little Red Riding Hood Part 4_

 _Chapter 4: Hey, There L'il Red_

 _Main Pairing: Benny/Ethan_

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks, Ethan and Benny had grown closer as friends. Every week that Ethan would go to his grandmother's house, Benny would always be waiting nearby his house for him, so they could walk there together. He even accompanied Ethan on his walk back from his grandmother's place, but Ethan didn't mind it much. In fact, he rather enjoyed his little strolls through the woods with the young wolf by his side. It sort a made him feel more...safe and at ease, knowing that the _real_ Big Bad Wolf was still out there.

Benny also enjoyed walking with Ethan to and from Evelyn's house, every week. It kind of made him feel more closer to the teen, as they talked and chatted about random things. He really learned a lot about him. Like how he loves to read and draw, and loves to eat pizza which is Benny's favorite kind of food, watch tv, and play video games. And that Ethan's a really smart kid with a kind and good heart to match. They both had quite a bit in common with each other.

Even Rory would come over to Evelyn's just to hangout with his wolfy pal, sometimes. Benny thought that it was great to finally have friends his own age to hangout with. He was really glad that Evelyn had given him a chance that day and didn't decide to rat him out to the other villagers instead, which then would of been the end of him. Because if she did, then he'd never get to meet Ethan or Rory, for that matter.

* * *

As they continued with their little walks each week, eventually Ethan started to grow more fonder of the wolf, but not as a friend. But instead as something more. Benny had noticed the change in Ethan's behavior and knew that he must have feelings for him. So, he started to flirt with Ethan once again, but this time instead of Ethan resenting and pushing him away, he was actually liking it. Which made Benny very happy.

When they were on their way to Evelyn's house, a thought crossed Ethan's mind.

"Hey! How come you never talk about your family? And how _did_ the town figure out that you're a wolf, to begin with?" asked Ethan curiously, looking at him.

Benny frowned as he looked down, as he walked. "Oh." he said before pausing. "Well, my mother died when I ten from illness. And my dad..."he answered sadly, as he trailed off his statement. He let out a sad sigh. "My dad wasn't the best kind of role model. He would sometimes hit my mother and call her a bunch of hurtful things. He left when I was just seven, after he one day hit me, which led to a really big argument between him and my mom. So, my mother had to raise me all by herself." he finished.

"Oh." replied Ethan, looking down in remorse. "I'm sorry, that I asked you about such a hard topic in your life. I didn't know." he added in sympathy.

Benny quickly shook his head and then smiled as he faced the other teen. The two then stopped walking, as Benny proceeded to place a hand on Ethan's shoulder. Ethan looked up at him in surprise.

"It's alright, Ethan! I didn't really need my father to be around to have a wonderful childhood. My mom took excellent care of me, all on her lonesome!" he smiled. Ethan soon smiled too. "She'd always say that I got my eyes and personality from her." he added, thinking back to those fond times with her. "And besides! I guess we're even now, for that time I asked you why you hated me so much and you told me why." added Benny, slightly beaming a bit. Ethan chuckled at him, as they began to walk to again.

"And to answer your other question. They found that I'm a wolf because I...accidently let my wolf ears appear when I had gotten really excited about winning a free large pizza." confessed Benny innocently, while blushing. "A bunch of people saw them and then started to freak out and panic. Screaming out 'WOLF! WOLF! IT'S THE BIG BAD WOLF! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!' and ever since then they had associated me with the wolf that has been committing all those murders. Making me an outcast among the villagers and being forced to live here in the woods." he added, glumly.

Ethan felt sorry for the poor guy, but then started to laugh. Benny looked at him confusedly and in hurt. "Why are you laughing, Ethan? It's not funny!" retorted Benny angrily at the laughing teen.

"Dude! It's actually kind of is!" laughed Ethan. "I'm mean, you got found out all because you got excited over winning a _free_ pizza!" he laughed some more, stressing the word 'free'.

After about a second of thinking about it, Benny soon joined in on his laughter. Realizing just how funny and silly it actually did seem when you thought about it.

* * *

About thirty minutes later into the walk, Benny had realized something that had been bothering him lately. "Hey, L'il Red! I've been meaning to ask you. What's with wearing the red hood, all the time?" he asked suddenly, with a bit of humor in his voice at the end.

"Please don't call me that. I really hate that nickname." replied Ethan sternly/grumpily.

Benny gave him a puzzled look. "Why?" he asked.

Ethan let out a frustrated sigh. "Because every one in town calls me that, thanks to some stupid bullies, who used the name to only make fun of me because my mom makes me wear it everytime I go out. She thinks it'll protect me from evil or something like that. The stupid name soon began to catch on with the villagers and just stuck." he explained bitterly.

Benny smirked at the boy dressed in red. "Well...I like it! I think it's a very cute nickname for someone as very lovely, as you are." purred Benny.

Ethan's cheeks began to turn a dark red from Benny's compliment. "Y-y-you really think so?" asked Ethan, shyly. Benny just nodded his head slowly as he continued to grin a very cocky grin. "W-well, I g-guess when y-y-you put it like that, then I guess it's not so bad after all." replied Ethan, shying away from him.

"And also..."trailed Benny smoothly, as he began to sing. "Hey, there little red riding hood. You sure are looking good. You're everything a big bad wolf could want." he sang, grinning seductively at Ethan, making him blush.

"Little red riding hood, I don't think little big boys **[sorry about that. it's actually suppose be girls, but I change it to boys to fit the story.]** should, go walking in these spooky old woods alone." sang Benny as he circled Ethan slowly, who only giggled. Benny smiled when he saw that him giggling.

"What big eyes you have," he sang in a girly kind of tone and batting his eyelashes flirtingly, "the kind of eyes that drive wolves mad." sang Benny with in his normal voice. "Just to see that you don't get chased, I think I oughta walk with you for a ways." he purred, as he held Ethan's hand and began to lead the red hooded teen further down the path. Both smiling merrily.

Benny then turned around to face Ethan and then got really close to his face, with their lips almost touching as he sang. "What full lips you have. They're sure to lure someone bad." sang Benny softly in a low whisper of a tone, smiling at the end. Ethan felt a shiver run down his spine at how close the wolf was to his face. He kind of wanted Benny to just kiss him already and stop teasing him. Then he leaned up to Ethan's ear and whipered/sang, "So, until you get to Grandma's place, I think you oughta walk with me and be safe." pulling back away from the teen, knowing what he was probably thinking right about now.

"Gonna keep my sheep suit on, " Benny then took Ethan's hand again and this time held it up to his lips. "'Til I'm sure that you've been shown, that I can be trusted walking with you alone." he sang and then placed a small peck on Ethan's held hand. Ethan blushed again, bringing his other hand up to his cheek and turning his head away from embarrassment.

Benny loved what this was doing to Ethan and to be honest, he wanted to just kiss the boy, but decided to keep being a tease instead. "Little red riding hood, I'd like to hold you if I could." he then wrapped his arms around the smaller teen from behind and Ethan just melted into the wolf's warm embrace, relishing in it. They stayed like that for a second before Benny broke the hug. "But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't." he sang, strutting away mockingly. Ethan made a fake/playful pouty face at the wolf, which made Benny chuckle a bit before moving on the next verse.

"What a big heart I have." he sang, placing both hands over his heart. "The better to love you with." he continued, leaning over slightly and only leaving one hand over his heart as he shrugged his shoulders back and forth, making a kissy face at Ethan. He then stood back up straight again and turned his back to Ethan as he sang, "Little red riding hood." He then glanced over his shoulder at him, "Even bad wolves can be good." and then winked at him. Ethan rolled his eyes at him, playfully.

When he looked back he saw that Benny had vanished, but then he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes, which led him to smile. When Ethan spun around he was met with a smiling Benny. "I try to keep satisfied. Just to walk close by your side." Benny sang, as he nuzzled Ethan's neck, taking in his wonderful scent. Ethan giggled at the contact because it tickled. "Maybe you'll see things my way, 'fore we get to Grandma's place."

He then placed his hands on Ethan's hips, as Ethan swung his arms around his neck and the two began to sway back and forth, dancing.

"Little red riding hood. You sure are looking good. You're everything a big bad wolf could want." he sang. "Little red riding hood. I don't think little big boys **[again, suppose to be girls]** should, go walking in these spooky old woods alone."

He then brought a hand up to Ethan's cheek and caressed it gently with his thumb, as he stared into his big brown eyes. "What big eyes you have. The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad. Just to see that you don't get chased, I think I oughta walk with you for a ways." he sang softly, as he then moved in closer to Ethan's face slowly.

"What full lips you have. They're sure to lure someone bad." he sang, as his lips brushed against Ethan's. "So, until you get to Grandma's place, I think you oughta walk with me and be safe." he sang in a low and seductive voice, as he finished the song with a kiss on Ethan's lips. Both boys enjoying the kiss, deeply.

Ethan then pulled back suddenly when he realized what he was doing. He had a look of surprise and embarrassment on his face, as his cheeks turned red. Benny only stood there, and smiled at him smugly.

"So! Uh...Ethan! It there...something that you...might want to tell me?" teased Benny in a knowingly/suggestive way, with a huge grin spread across his face.

Ethan looked away nervously as he cheeks coloring grew darker. "Uh...Nope! Nuh-uh!" he shook his head rapidly.

"O-h, _really_? Because judging by the way that kiss felt, it sort felt as if you had..." replied Benny suspiciously in a playful and teasing manner.

"Ok! So, I kind of liked! Alright!" confessed Ethan bashfully in irritation. "And...I might of grown to like you more than just as a friend, over these recent days."

"I knew it!" grinned the young wolf satisfyingly at him. He walked over the boy in red and wrapped his arms around his slim waist and smiled. "So does this mean you'll _finally_ be my boyfriend?" he asked.

"Well...what do think, wolf boy?" replied Ethan back, softly in teasingly way, smiling at him. Then he leaned over and kissed the wolf.

"I'd say..."he said trailing his words, as he smiled. "Let's get to Grandma's house before she starts to worry!" piped Benny cheerfully and in a hurry, as he grabbed Ethan's hand and pulled him along. Ethan started to laugh.

"What's the rush?" asked Ethan, happily.

"Well for one, we've wasted enough time here in these woods. And for two, I really want some of your Mom's yummy cookies to eat. Three, we really shouldn't keep your grandma waiting for too long because I know how she really hates waiting for long periods of time. And four!" he explained and then paused as he slowed down in rushing. "Four because I can't wait to get you to her house, so we can snuggle up together under the covers tonight." he finished, smiling as he faced Ethan and started to rub his cheek against Ethan's, making him slightly giggle.

"Alright, Benny! I get it!" said Ethan, gently pushing the other away. "But you know, I don't think Grandma will be too happy about that idea at first. She might take a little convicing." chuckled Ethan lightly.

Then Benny had a very thoughtful look. "You're probably right." he said, agreeing with him. "But I'm sure she wouldn't mind too much, as long as we're not doing anything else that's M rated!" he said happily with a hopeful smile on his face.

Ethan laughed lightly. "Yeah! Maybe?" he laughed, before taking Benny's hand and lacing his fingers with his and continued to make their way towards Grandma's house.

* * *

 **A/N: EEEEEEKKKK! THEY'RE A COUPLE NOW! YAAAAAY! Lol!**

 **Sorry, about that! Lol! Wasn't that the cutest and sweetest thing ever, Benny serenading Ethan like that? It just makes you go all fangirly and stuff! Lol!**

 **And sorry if the song part kind of sucked. It looked so much better in my head. Lol! But it happens! Lol!**

 **It seems that Ethan's not the only one who's had it rough in their childhood. Benny did too, with an abusive father who left when he was really young. And being raised by a single mom, too and then her getting sick and dying when he was just barely a teenager. They have quite a bit in common in that department, huh? But it's good that Benny didn't let his terrible childhood ruin his kind and caring personality in any way, huh?**

 **So, that is it my friends until the next chapter. And please, don't forget to review! Hehehe! I'll be seeing you all later! Byyyeee! ;)**


	5. Little Red Riding Hood Part 5

**A/N: Hey, there everyone! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, this chapter is kind of a filler chapter...I think. Lol! But nonetheless, it's still a chapter. Packed full of some good and fun times with the boys! Lol! But there's also a little bit of seriousness to the chapter,as well. Mainly focusing on Ethan and his fear.**

 **So, I hope you all like it and please enjoy the story.**

 **Shout outs:**

 **Guest- To the guest who left that very strange review for chapter 1...uh...thanks? I think? (*shrugs shoulders*) Lol!**

 **Bethan Forever- Thanks for the review! Yeah! It was. But thankfully he had such a great mother to raise him properly, that he turned out all right and nothing like his dear old man. To the villagers though, all they see is an evil creature and they basically are letting their fear keep them from thinking too clearly about finding out if he actually was the wolf that's been going around on a murdering spree over the years. Lol! And yeah! I found the song when I was looking for songs for Little Red Riding Hood. When I listened to it and then read the lyrics, I just knew that it was the perfect song to fit Ethan's and Benny's relationship with one another. Lol!**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Thanks for the review! And I'm super happy that you liked it! As for who the Big Bad Wolf is? Well, that question will be answered in chapter 7. Hehehe! ;) It just might shock you! Lol!**

* * *

 _Story: Little Red Riding Hood Part 5_

 _Chapter 5: Hanging Out_

 _Main Pairing: Ethan/Benny_

* * *

When they finally reached Ethan's grandmother's house, they found that Rory was there as well to hangout with the two. When Rory saw the two holding hands, his jaw dropped.

"When did this happen?!" he asked in astonishment, as he gestured with his hands up and down at Benny and Ethan.

The two just smiled and blushed. "Just a little while ago." confessed Ethan, bashfully.

A huge grin then came to Rory's face. "I knew you had feelings for him along, Ethan!" he boasted/teased. "You were just playing hard to get, weren't you?" he said, nudging Ethan in the side playfully.

Ethan rolled his eyes at him, while Benny just stood there chuckling. "Shut up, Rory!" snapped Ethan embarrassingly with not much heat.

"Ah! Come on! Admit it, E! You know I was right!" teased Rory some more.

Ethan's cheeks turned even darker in color, as he then turned his back to the blonde. "I hate you sometimes! You know that?!" he spat at him, from over his shoulder while he pouted.

Rory just laughed right along with Benny at Ethan's display of embarrassment. After awhile, Benny walked over to the boy in red and drapped an arm around his shoulder. "It's alright, Red. He's only teasing you." reassured Benny comfortingly with a smile. After a second, Ethan had relaxed some, but then looked up at the wolf in confusion.

"Red?" he asked.

"Yeah! It's my little pet name for you. Do you like it?" replied Benny.

"Actually...yeah! I do!" Ethan replied back after giving it some thought and then smiling as he kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Wolfy!" he said.

"Wolfy?" chuckled Benny.

Ethan nodded. "That's _my_ pet name for you!" he cooed, as he tapped Benny on the nose.

Benny then wrapped his arms around the boy and brought him in closer to him. "Hmmm. Wolfy likes." he said seductively, smiling. Ethan giggled.

"Eew! Gross! Get a room you two!" gagged Rory, teasing them.

The two lovebirds just stuck their tongues out at him playfully, which caused Rory to roll his eyes at them.

* * *

Later they were playing one of Grandma's old board games, until the game came to a hault due to Rory accusing Benny of cheating and it soon leading into a big heated argument over it.

"No, I didn't Rory!" yelled Benny at the blonde.

"Yeah, huh! You totally did cheated, Benny!" yelled Rory back.

"No! I did not for the last time, Rory!" replied Benny back again. "Tell him, Ethan!" he snapped, looking over at him.

"No way! Sorry, dude! Live me out of this!" said Ethan, waving his hands and shaking his head.

The two arguing teens then started back at one another and soon enough they broke out into a little skirmish on the floor. Ethan laughed at how ridiculous and childish the two are being right now, before getting up and stretching.

"While you two are busy...sorting things out, I'm gonna go grab me something to drink. Do guys want anything while I'm in the kitchen?" said Ethan to the two bickering teens, rolling around on the floor with Rory in a headlock.

They briefly paused to look up at Ethan. "I'll take a soda!" commented Benny. "Yeah! I'll take one too!" answered Rory back. "Ok, then." responded Ethan, as he watched as the two began to wrestle each other right were they left off at. Ethan just shook his head and chuckled, as he headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Once in he was in the kitchen he saw his grandmother get off the phone. "Who was that Grandma?" he asked as got into the fridge to fetch the drinks.

"Oh, no one dear!" she said nonchalantly, but Ethan could tell that she was lying.

"Grandma. I know that you're lying." he said. Then he noticed how worried she looked. "Grandma, what's wrong? You look worried." he asked her in concern.

She let out a sigh, knowing that she should of known that she couldn't hide how she was feeling around her grandson. She looked at him. "You're right, Ethan. I was lying." she said kindly, smiling at him. "It was your mother, dear. She just told me that there was another murder by the wolf, earlier today." she said sullenly.

Ethan's eyes grew wide with shock and fear. "R-really, Grandma?" he asked in a shaky tone.

She nodded. "I'm afraid so, dear." responded Grandma. "Your mother called wanting to make sure that you got here safe and sound. I told that you did and that Rory was also here as well."

"You didn't tell her about Benny, did you?" asked Ethan, wanting to make sure if his mother knew about Benny or not.

"No. I didn't tell her. But just like everyone else in town, she knows what Benny looks like and she also knows that he's a wolf. I haven't told her about Benny because I knew she would react the same way that you did or maybe even worser." explained Grandma. "I mean, after all you did inherit your stubborn streak from her, you know." she laughed, smiling fondly at him.

Ethan smiled back at her. "Thanks for not telling her yet. If it's alright with you, I'd like to be the one to tell her, when I'm ready."

"Of course dear." she said sweetly to him, placing a small kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks, Grandma!' he thanked her, before picking up the sodas off the counter. "Well. I better get back in there before those two wind up hurting each other or break something." he joked, giggling.

"Yeah! You better!" she agreed, giggling with him.

* * *

When he walked back into the living room, Rory and Benny were both sprawled out on the floor, panting. Ethan laughed at them.

"So, you two settle your little dispute yet or is there another round coming after this?" joked Ethan, as he walked over to the exhuasted teens and handed them both their drinks.

"Yeah! We're finished." replied Benny panting slightly. He then sat up to take his soda, as did Rory too.

"Yeah! We just agreed to disagree about it and just call a truce." added Rory, popping open his soda can and taking a drink.

"Good!" smiled Ethan at them, as he took a seat on the couch. Benny got up and sat beside him as he slung an arm around Ethan's shoulders.

"So, what now?" asked Benny.

"We could play hide and go seek?" suggested Rory, with a shrug.

"No way! That wouldn't be very fair to us, Rory with Wolfy here's sense of smell and heighten hearing. He'll be able to find us in no time flat!" stated Ethan to the blonde. Benny just sat there blushing with a guilty look, meaning that what Ethan had said was true. He would be able to find them without much difficulty.

"Then...how about tag?" suggest Rory again, after some thought.

"Seriously dude? What's with all the kiddy game suggestions?" questioned Benny, giving him an weird look.

"I don't know?! I just like playing those games, is all!" exclaimed Rory, shrugging. "And besides! I don't hear _you_ coming up with anything! Now, do we, huh?!" snapped Rory, in an accussing manner.

Benny gave him a glare before focusing back on the matter at hand, finding something to do. Then Rory remembered something.

"Hey guys! I just remembered something!" he said in realization, as he got up to fetch his bag and then pulled out a stack of comic books. "I forgot that I brought some of my comic books over for us to read! Ethan's already read most of them, but I remembered from the last time that you said how you loved to read comics but couldn't anymore since you've been outed as a wolf and was pretty much band from ever entering town again. So, I thought that I'd bring these over since we're friends now for you to catch up on them!" beamed/explained Rory to Benny.

"Thanks, Rory! That's so nice of you to do!" cheered Benny happily, as he quickly grabbed a comic to begin reading it. Ethan and Rory soon followed suit, re-reading some of their favorites.

* * *

After reading some comics and helping Grandma with a few things around the house, it was finally bedtime. But for Ethan it wasn't, as he seemed to be wide awake due to the thoughts plagued his mind at the moment. So, he left the room to go get himself some air.

A few minutes later, Benny had woken up and had realized that Ethan wasn't in bed. Sensing that something must be wrong with the teenager for him to still be up this late, he decided to go find him. He found Ethan outside, sitting on the porch on the patio swing, gazing out into the dark woods in thought. He approached the boy and took the seat next him on the patio swing. Ethan gave him a small friendly smile before turning his head to face back out into the woods.

"Ethan? What are you doing out here so late? Aren't your tired?" asked Benny concernedly.

"Nah. I'm fine, Benny. I just couldn't sleep was all. And I thought that if I came out here for some fresh air that it might help me get to sleep." explained Ethan, giving him a fake smile.

But Benny could sense that there was more that Ethan wasn't telling him. He could see it in his eyes. "Ethan. What's wrong? Is it Rory's snoring? Cause if it is-" he questioned, joking around some about Rory's obnoxious snoring habit.

Ethan let out a small chuckle, cutting him off, which made Benny smile seeing him somewhat better. "No. It's not Rory's snoring, Benny. I'm actually pretty used to it by now." replied Ethan, making Benny frown now and becoming even more concerned for the boy.

"Then what is it? And don't lie to me because I can tell that there's something bothering you! I am a wolf you know! And just like all animals, we can tell when there's something obviously not right." Benny added in a stern, but calm tone.

A small smile spread across Ethan's lips at Benny's statement, but then he frowned as he looked down at his hands resting in his lap. "Your right. There's is something bothering me." he admitted honestly, in a sullen tone. "I've just got a lot on my mind is all. It's nothing really. I don't want to burden you with my troubles, Benny."

Benny frowned at his boyfriend's comment and mood. He then placed his hand over Ethan's and gave it a light squeeze. "Ethan." he started, speaking in a soothing and calm tone. "I don't mind being burden with your troubles. I'm your boyfriend now and that's one of the many things that couples do, is confide in each other about what troubles them. I'm here for you and I'll do whatever it takes just to see that pretty smile on your face again whenever you're feeling blue because I love you, Ethan." he said reassuringly and lovingly, meaning every word.

Ethan looked up at Benny's smiling face to see the sincerity in his eyes and smiled too. "You're right, Benny. And I love you too." he replied back. Then the smile faded away into a frown again. "It's just...I'm afraid." he stated simply in a sullen way, as he looked back down again.

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" asked Benny confusedly.

With a heavy sigh, Ethan started to explain. "Earlier today, when I went go fetch our drinks while you and Rory were busy arguing, Grandma had told me that she had just gotten a phone call from Mom saying that there's been another attack."

Benny gasped, as his eyes grew wide with shock. "Really?! That's terrible!" he stated in shock and remorse.

"Yeah." agreed Ethan, pausing for a brief second as he looked out into the woods once more. He could feel tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "And I'm afraid that since the wolf is still out there, that it'll eventually come after me or someone that I love. I've been feeling this way ever since that day, when I saw it kill my father. Always living in constant fear of the beast. I just wish...that it would just _go away_ and never come back, so I can feel safe again!" he explained, as tears fell from his eyes.

Benny could truly see and sense the fear that Ethan was emitting about it all. Even though he had already told him this, Benny now really see's just how much seeing his father die at the jaws of The Big Bad Wolf has effected him. He didn't know that his little red has lived in nothing, but constant fear from the ordeal, ever since and he didn't like Ethan feeling this way. He wanted his boyfriend to feel safe and secure again without all the worry and constant fear weighing on him, all the time.

Benny wrapped his arms around Ethan's frame and brought him in close to him. "I never really knew that's how you always felt, Ethan. I'm so sorry." he said to him softly. "But it's like I said before. I promise that I won't _ever_ let anything bad happen to you! I will always protect you, no matter what. I don't want you to have to live in fear all the time, like this. I want you to feel safe and happy again. Like you were before this... _monster_ of a wolf ever came to this town and caused you so much pain and grief." reassured Benny, soothingly. "So, just know that you feel safe around me and that no harm will ever come to you. I'll see to it!" he added confidently, but calmly.

They stayed like that for awhile. With a sniffle and a quick wipe away of some tears, Ethan sat back up and smiled at Benny, feeling much better now. "Thank you, Benny. It means a lot to hear you say that to me. And it does actually bring me some comfort in knowing that I have you around, watching out for me like the caring wolf that are. I'm so glad to be able to have you as my boyfriend. I love you, Benny!" he said to the wolf happily.

They then leaned in to kiss one another. "Now!" stated Benny suddenly. "How about we go back in and try to get some sleep, huh?" he suggested. "It's getting pretty late out and with Rory's stupid snoring, I'm gonna need all the sleep that I can get if I want to have the energy to be your personal bodyguard tomorrow." implied Benny jokingly, with a smile.

Ethan giggled and nodded his head. And with that the two got up and went inside the house. After that little talk with Benny, Ethan had managed to fall alseep soundly with Benny right there by his side next to him in bed, holding Ethan in a warm and comforting embrace. Making the young teenager feel more safer at night just by being in his arms.

* * *

 **A/N: So, there's chapter 5! A little bit emotional for Ethan there, huh? And that little display of bromance between Rory and Benny over the board game? Priceless! Lol!**

 **And that little bethan moment at the end? JUST SO DARN ADORKABLE! Lol! But what could it mean now that the Big Bad Wolf has returned again, it seems? Well, keep following along to find out in the next up coming chapters! Lol!**

 **Until next time, I hope that you are all enjoying this little tale and I'll be seeing you in the next chapter! Byyyeee! :)**


	6. Little Red Riding Hood Part 6

**A/N: Hey, everybody! It's MBAV fan66! With an all new chapter!**

 **Ok! So, in the last chapter we heard that The Big Bad Wolf had struck again and now Ethan's terrified that it'll come for him or for someone that he loves. And we also saw how Benny, being the great boyfriend that is, comforted him and promised to keep him safe. So cute! Lol!**

 **Anyways, in this chapter we once again see that Ethan's fear comes up again, but this time he decided to have a safety blanket in case Benny's not around if The Big Bad Wolf does show up. Aaand, now I'm gonna shut up before I give too much away about the chapter and ruin it for you all. Lol!**

 **Shout outs:**

 **Bethan Forever- But will he always be there to protect Ethan from the wolf...? Lol! I don't think he's gonna leave that easily, I'm afraid. Lol! And I know right?! I got major feels when writing it! Lol! Thanks for the review!**

 **123456789vampire- I'm pretty sure that's you and that you just forgot to type the 'vampire' part in your name. Lol! I know, right?! Another one of their silly little friendly spats over something. Lol! That's true friendship, right there. Thanks for the review.**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Yep! He's a really great friend! Lol! The answer to that question just might shock you, fanfic buddy. And you'll never see it coming. Unless you've picked up on the little clue that I left behind in chapter 4. Lol! ;) Thanks for the review.**

 **mFabulous- Don't know if you've been following along with this story or not, but I just wanted to say thanks for the favorite and follow as an author. And also, thanks for the follow, favorite, and review for A Star Wars Reenactment. I'm glad that you liked it.**

* * *

 _Story: Little Red Riding Hood Part 6_

 _Chapter 6: Fear And Reassurance_

 _Main Pairing: Benny/Ethan_

* * *

So, the next day, Rory had to leave early because he had to go help his father at the shop. Which just left Ethan and Benny all by themselves, to have some alone time with each other. Well, as alone as they could get with Grandma there. But it was nice that the two got to have some quality time with each other.

They did help out with some chores for Grandma, but they also would cuddle with each other and just talk about things. Mostly about interests or the latest 'whatever' geeky kind of stuff that they were into, but sometimes they would even get to talking about their past some. Like wonderful memories that they had shared with the parent that they had lost.

Ethan even learned a few things about wolves from Benny. Like how silver doesn't really hurt them, unless maybe if the wolf has an allergic reaction to silver or if it was made into a weapon, but other than that silver was basically like any other metal to them, completely harmless. And wolf's bane doesn't hurt them either, it just irritates their noses is all.

And on the night of a full moon, they don't lose control and go on a wild rampage through the woods in their wolf form like a wild animal. Instead, full moons just gives them an abundance of energy that sometimes needs to be burned off, which they usually do through a nice good run through the forest, mostly in their wolf form, but it isn't really neccessary to be in that form to burn off the extra energy.

Other than that, Ethan learned that wolves are pretty much like any other human being. Except for maybe the heighten senses, being a little bit more faster and stronger than the average person, and turning into a wolf parts, but other than that completely normal.

* * *

As the weeks went by, Ethan and Benny's love for each other grew stronger. Ethan's mom still doesn't know about her son and Benny's relationship or even that he even knew the wolf. Ethan had kept meaning to tell her about him, but every time he kept chickening out. Worrying that she would flip out and possibly try to kill him on sight, if he ever showed up near him or the house.

His mom was no stranger when it came to handling a gun. Ever since his father's death, she had taken up shooting lessons so that way her and Ethan wouldn't be left completely defenseless, in case any danger showed up. Mainly the Big Bad Wolf.

So, yeah! Ethan was pretty scared for his boyfriend's life if he ever showed up at their doorstep. Heck! Just having Benny waiting for him nearby his house when he leaves for Grandma's, always made him nervous. He was afraid that she might spot him off in the distance and start shooting at him.

As Ethan bid his mother farewell to start his journey to Grandma's, like always Benny was right there at little ways from the edge of the forest, waiting for him with a smile.

"Hey, there Red!" greeted Benny.

"Hey, to you too, Wolfy!" greeted back Ethan, lightly chuckling.

"So, I take it that she doesn't know about us?" asked Benny, as they started their walk through the woods.

Ethan looked down in disappointment. "No. Not yet." he answered. "I'm sorry, Benny. I've just been too much of a coward to tell her. I'm afraid of what the consequence might be if I did tell her." he said in a sullen apologetic way.

"It's ok, Red! I kind of see your reasoning for not wanting to tell her, really. To be honest, I'm a little afraid of how she'll react too. But we can't keep this up forever, Ethan. We need to tell her at some point, before she finds out some other way." stated Benny sincerely.

"I know." agreed Ethan, meekly.

"But I'm in no hurry to tell her. I'm happy to wait until you're ready to tell her yourself." added Benny, smiling happily to him. Ethan looked up at him and smiled too at his understanding.

Then a delicious odor hit Benny's nose. "Mmm! Are those your mother's cookies that I smell?!" stated Benny with his eyes closed as he sniffed the air pleasantly, getting excited and making his wolf ears appear.

Ethan giggled at him. "Yeah! They are!" he replied happily.

Benny took another long whiff of the air before asking excitedly, "Can I have some?!"

" _Nooo_! There for Grandma, Benny! You know that, silly!" he chuckled, drawing out the 'no'. "And Benny?"

"Yeah?"

"Your wolf ears are showing." stated Ethan, smiling.

A look of surprise appeared on the young wolf's face, before he then blushed and looked away embarrassingly and replying with a meek 'sorry'. He then changed them back into his regular human ears and flashed a smile towards the boy in red.

"Now then! About those cookies!" beamed Benny happily, as he made a move towards the cookie filled basket in Ethan's hands.

"Benny! I said no!" said Ethan, slightly raising his voice some and trying not to laugh, as he tried to keep the basket out of his boyfriend's reach.

"Awe! Come on, Red! I'm sure she wouldn't even noticed if just one was missing!" he responded back pleadingly/playfully, as he tried to reach into the basket for a cookie.

"No!" shouted Ethan playfully but was trying to sound more sterner, but when he turned to jerk the basket away from Benny he accidently tripped and fell, dropping the basket. Luckily, none of the cookies had fallen out and the two only laughed about the situtation, until something shiny caught Benny's eye in the basket.

As Ethan got up to dust the dirt off himself, Benny walked over and picked the basket up with a curious expression. When he pulled back the little towel that was covering the treats, he saw that a knife was also stowed away in the little basket along with the cookies.

"Ethan? What is this for?" he asked curiously, as he held up the knife from the basket to show Ethan.

Ethan's smiling face then fell into a frown. "It's a precaution." he replied sullenly.

Benny gave him a perplexed and baffled expression. "A precaution? A precaution for what?" he questioned confusedly. "Ethan. I thought that we had already established that you can trust me and that I would never ever dare hurt you or anybody else for that matter?!" stated Benny questioningly and sounding a little bit hurt, too.

"We did!" exclaimed Ethan pleadingly in a reassuring way with wide eyes. He then looked back down with a sadden look. "It's because of you." he answered glumly.

"Then why?"

"It's just, ever since Grandma told me about that attack that happened a few days ago and the wolf killings starting back up again...I've been feeling on edge a bit. I know that you said that you would protect me no matter what, but there's still those times when you aren't always around. Like when I'm at home alone whenever Mom goes out to do an errand or something." explained Ethan sullenly. "Plus, I don't really know why, but I just had this feeling today like maybe something bad would happen today. So, I brought the knife for protection with me just in case something bad does happen and you're not around or is unable to protect me, to defend myself with." he added.

Hearing Ethan's explanation made Benny relax, some and he agreed with the boy in red. That maybe it would be best if he carried around a weapon just in case he's not their to protect him from harm. Benny placed the knife back in the basket and covered it back up, and then approached the boy in red wrapping his arms around him in a hug and giving him a kiss on the forehead, not saying a word.

Ethan knew that he understood and probably agreed with him and then smiled fondly into the embrace, before breaking it and continuing on with their walk. But not before Benny had managed to snag a cookie out the basket and taking off on ahead of him laughing, with Ethan chasing after him smiling and laughing too. As he tried to catch the cookie snatching thief of a wolf, for disobeying him from when he said no cookies.

* * *

Later, as they continued their walk through the woods, Benny had suddenly felt a chill run through his spine as he sensed something bad was nearby. Not wanting to scare Ethan, he tried to play it cool, but failed as Ethan could tell that something was wrong with the wolf.

"Benny? What's the matter?" he asked in concern.

"I don't know...I just got this feeling that we're being watched or something." he said not too sure about the strange feeling.

Then they were both suddenly startled by a mysterious voice from somewhere, that sent chills through out Benny's body.

"Well! Well! Well! Look who it is...?!" mocked the menacing voice, in fake glee at the two teenagers standing there with wide eyes and frighten looks upon their faces.

* * *

 **A/N: Duh! Duh! Duuuh! Lol! I guess you all can guess what's gonna happen in the next chapter, huh? Lol! That's right! The Big Bad Wolf finally gets revealed! AAAAHHHH! Lol!**

 **So, Ethan's got a little reassurance with him, just in case Benny happens not to be around if the Big Bad Wolf does show up and Benny seems to agree that maybe it might be a good idea. And wasn't that little cookie scene just the cutest?! EEK! Lol! Benny the cookie thief. Lol!**

 **So, then until next (and drama packed) chapter, I'll be seeing you all! Bye! :)**


	7. Little Red Riding Hood Part 7

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's me, MBAV fan66! And it's the chapter you've all been waiting for! The reveal of the Big Bad Wolf! Lol!**

 **Sorry, for the wait, but I've been busy trying to get all these chapters for other stories done and completed. So, I'm sorry for leaving you all hanging with such a cliff hanger like that for so long, if it seemed like a long and agonizing wait for you. Lol! But it's here now! And let me tell you! You're gonna be very surprised by who it is! Or not, if you've already figured it out, but it's still gonna be one sick chapter! Lol! So, I hope you enjoy the drama that's about to unfold cause I know I sure will! And just to warn you, there will be quite a bit of cursing in this chapter. FYI. Lol!**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **Bethan Forever- *nods head agreeingly* I agree with you! Jesse is a weird creep sometimes. Lol! I'm so glad that you're excited! Because guess what? IT'S FINALLY HERE! Lol! Thanks for the heads up! And I can't wait for that first chapter to arrive! I await with anticipation! Lol!**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- I'm so sorry fanfic buddy! It was my evil half again! It made me do it! I swear! *gets down on knees, begging for forgiveness* Please for give me! Please! Lol! Yeah. I mean, what's his mother to do without a man around to protect her and her young son from danger? I'll tell you what! Take up arms yourself! That's what! Lol! I hope that you haven't exploded yet, because here's that update now! Lol!**

* * *

 _Story: Little Red Riding Hood Part 7_

 _Chapter 7: The Real Big Bad Wolf Makes It's Appearance_

 _Main Pairing: Ethan/Benny_

* * *

Benny recognized the voice. It was one that he hasn't heard in years and had hoped to never hear, again.

Suddenly, out from behind some trees emerged an older looking man with black hair, who looked rather buff and strong looking for his age. He smiled at the two.

"If it isn't my _disappointment_ of a son." he said, finishing his eariler statement. "It's been too long, hasn't it son." he added, grinning sinisterly at them.

"Hello... _father_!" spat Benny in disgust and sarcastically at the man. He glared at the guy with such hate and malice in his eyes, as he stood between him and Ethan, protectively.

Ethan had a look of shock and confusion. "Benny? _That's_ your father?" said Ethan disbelievingly.

As much as Benny didn't like to admit it, he did with a nod. "Demetri Weir. My horrible excuse of a father." answered Benny with hate in his voice at the guy. "But to me he might as well be DEAD for all I care." he sneered, as a growl rose up in his throat at him.

"Oh! Come now! Is that anyway to talk to your dear old dad?" mocked Demetri, holding his arms out for a hug, which he didn't get. Benny only stood there staring at him, on guard and ready to fight if need be to protect his boyfriend from the creep.

"Like I said. You're not my father! A father wouldn't abuse his family and then just run out on his son and wife like you did, just because his son refused to be like you! A killer!" shouted Benny angrily. "I thought that after you left, that you had left town for good!"

The man just laughed. "Nope! I've been here all along." he said, laughing some more afterwards but then turned serious for moment. "And we're _wolves_ , boy! That's what we do! We kill people!" he stated bitterly. "It's in our nature."

"WRONG!" blurted out Benny loudly. "It's not in our nature! Wolves can be good too! We don't have to be the monsters that everybody makes out to be! And killing people isn't what we do! It's what some us _choose_ to do! And I refuse to be like that! I'm a good wolf! Not an evil _asshole_ of a wolf, like you are!" shouted Benny strongly.

Demetri just rolled his eyes at Benny annoyingly. "Whatever! You're just like your BITCH of a mother. You know that?" remarked Demetri snidely. "That's why you'll never be a _real_ wolf. You're too kind hearted and 'good natured' for your own good." he said to Benny rather annoyingly and insulting him.

Benny growled loudly and was about to attack the guy, but Ethan stopped him by grabbing his arm. Feeling Ethan's grip on him calmed him down slightly, remembering that he had to stay calm and focused on keeping Ethan safe from this guy. Ethan doesn't know what Demetri was capable of, like he did. Benny knew that he would try to hurt Ethan just to get at him, and he wasn't gonna let that happen.

As Ethan stood there, he got a better look at the guy that was Benny's father. When he looked at the guy's face, he saw his blue eyes. A look of fear and shock then appeared on the teen's face, as he looked the guy in the eyes. Ethan recognized those eyes anywhere. They were the same ones that he saw on the night that his father was killed by the wolf. The same cold and evil blue eyes that held no remorse in them, what so ever.

When Benny felt Ethan's grib on his arm loosen, he looked back at him to see the frighten expression on his face. He suddenly grew concerned for his boyfriend. "Ethan? What's wrong? Why do look like you've seem a ghost before?" questioned Benny concernedly and a little bit worryingly to him.

Ethan's body began to tremble with fear, as he started to take a few staggering steps backwards before his back hit up against a tree trunk. "T-t-those eyes! T-t-there the same! There the same ones that I saw on that night, Benny!" he started to say shakily and stuttering in fear. "IT'S HIM! HE'S THE WOLF THAT KILLED MY DAD!" yelled Ethan panicking in fear.

Benny's eyes grew wide with shock at hearing Ethan say that. He knew that Ethan was telling the truth and wasn't lying, judging by just how scared he looked. Also, he remembered Ethan telling him how he will never ever forget the eyes of his father's murderer. In fact, that was the reason why he believed that he, himself wasn't the one who attacked him back then because of the difference in his eyes from that of the wolf's from back then.

He should of known that his own sorry excuse for a father would've been behind Ethan's dad's death. And not just his either, but for all the other ones too. It just sounded like something he'd do. Now, Benny felt really bad for Ethan, knowing that it was his _own_ father who killed his.

Benny then rushed over to his boyfriend to try and calm the poor panicking teen down. "It's ok, Ethan! Everything is going to be ok! Just try to relax and calm down, ok? I won't let him hurt you." he spoke in a soft and calming tone, trying to reassure Ethan that he'll be ok. Benny held Ethan close to him, rubbing circles on his back. Ethan nodded slowly, but was still trembling with anxiety.

Demetri smiled at the two wickedly. "So...that's the runt who got away from me after I had killed his father, eight years ago, eh?" pressed Demetri intriguingly/menacingly, as he grinned. "My how you've grown up." he chuckled pleasantly, then he turned his attention to Benny with a frown. "And it seems that not _only_ is my son such a disappointment as a wolf, but he's also a disappointment when it comes to his sexuality, as well." he said, flatly with vemon in his voice.

When he looked back at Ethan, he grinned again. "But I can see why, though. I must say, you've grown up into a rather fine looking young man. No wonder my son has eyes for you." mocked Demetri pleasantly to the teen, which only caused Ethan to shake more.

"You know, I was planning on just finishing what I started back then and just kill you and also kill my stupid son as well, but instead maybe I should give the other side a swing, too. Take you as my own little play toy in bed and keep you all to myself. What do you think, boy? Doesn't that sound like fun? I'm way more of man than my loser son will ever be." he said sinisterly to Ethan.

This really made Benny angry, as he felt Ethan bury his head into his shoulder with a whimper. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM! YOU BASTARD!" yelled Benny furiously at Demetri, with a ferocious growl emitting from his throat as he spoke. Benny snarled at the guy with his fangs showing and his eyes glowing a bright emerald color, ready to protect his boyfriend from his creep of a father, if he ever came near him.

Benny has never been this pissed off or hated someone so much before in his life than he does right now. He was ashamed to call this... _guy_ his father, which is why he didn't and NEVER will. To Benny, Demetri was nothing more than just a sick twisted evil, asshole of a monster to him.

Detemri smiled smugly at Benny's little out burst. "My! Aren't we really protective all of a sudden, huh?" he laughed. "He must really mean a lot to you, if you're so willing to stand up to me like that? When we both know that you've always really been afraid of me. Like you are now, I imagine?" commented Demetri smugly and intrigued by Benny's sudden defensive behavior.

Benny didn't say anything, but instead he just only glared at him harshly with such hate and rage in his green eyes, as he continued to hold Ethan. He really didn't want to admit it, but deep down what Demetri had just said was true. He really has always been afraid to face his father, knowing that there was no way in hell that he would ever win if he did go up against him.

But right now he was able to push that fear away and was ready to face this guy, even he stood no chance in winning because being with Ethan has given him the drive and courage that he needed to finally face this monster. Even it meant dying, fighting for Ethan was worth it! It's time that he finally let out all those years of anger and hate that he felt towards the guy, out.

"You're right! I might be still scared of you, but right now my main priority is keeping my boyfriend safe from your evil clutches! And with that in mind, I am able to ignore that fear and focus my attention on him and his well being! And that means getting rid of you!" said Benny bravely and with confidence.

"Well! Looks who's finally acting like a real wolf?!" he mocked. "So, what?! You're going to kill you _own father_?" chuckled Demetri cockingly.

"If that's what I have to do, then so be it." confirmed Benny confidently. "And as I see it. You're no father figure in my eyes. A father is someone who's always there for his family and treats them with love and respect! Like Ethan's father did! And not someone who's abusive, cruel, heartless, and also just abandons their family just because they don't meet his standards! Like you do!" agrued back Benny strongly to Demetri.

"Ugh! You and these stupid morals of yours. It makes me sick!" complained Demetri, as he rolled his eyes annoyingly at Benny's statement. "You really are like your mother." he added snidely.

Ethan heard their conversation as he was being cradled in Benny's arms, and he heard very single word that Benny had said about wanting to protect him and how his dad was such a great father because he cared so much about him and his mom. Hearing all these kind things had started to slowly calm him down enough to stop panicking, so he can think clearly again.

"You leave her out of this!" demanded Benny.

Demetri laughed again, but this time it was more hardier. "Why? I mean she was such a bitch after all, who raised a bitchy ass little brat. Maybe if I had taken you with me when I left, then maybe you would of turned out differently. But I guess it's too late for that now." he mocked before starting to laugh again.

That done it for Benny. Hearing him diss his mother like that. So, he then charged at the larger male, but the guy saw it coming and side stepped him and then tripped Benny onto the ground. He then picked Benny up by the neck, slightly choking him.

"You're making this too easy." mocked Demetri, with a smirk as he looked Benny in his eyes. "You're such a weakling! And now I believe it's time that I put you out of your misery!" he sneered.

* * *

Ethan looked on with a horrified expression upon his face at the scene. Not even thinking and finding the courage he needed from somewhere deep inside himself, Ethan got up and ran towards where they were and jumped onto Benny's father's back.

"Leave him alone! Don't you dare hurt him!" shouted Ethan, holding on tight. But Demetri didn't seem too phased by his action and instead he released Benny's neck and smiled devilishly.

"My! My! My! Looks who grown brave all of a sudden? I didn't know that you had it in you to be so heroic, boy." teased Demetri, being impressed by Ethan's actions. "But too bad for you that you aren't strong enough to really do much to me." he added smugly with a grin. "Which makes it even more better once I take you back to my place, to have a little... _fun_ in the bedroom." implied Demetri sinisterly.

Ethan's eyes then grew wide with fear, as Demetri had managed to pry his arms out from around his neck and throw him over by a tree. Ethan winced at the pain he felt on impact, but was alright nonetheless. When he looked up he saw that Demetri was walking his way, looking rather lustful at him. Ethan backed up quickly away from him, until his back was met with a tree trunk. He was trapped.

"Now! Now! Don't be scared of the old Big. Bad. Wolf. I'm not gonna bite... _hard_." he said menacingly, with emphasis on 'hard' as he got closer to him.

* * *

Once Benny managed to finally catch his breath and could see straight again, he looked up to find a very frighten Ethan with his back up against a tree, shaking, and Demetri slowly stalking ever closer to him. Probably to do something awful to the poor teen. Gathering up his strength, he tackled Demetri to the ground. Once down, he quickly rushed on over to Ethan.

"Are you ok?! Did he hurt you?!" spoke Benny worringly to his boyfriend, as he looked him over for any signs of injury.

Ethan shook his head. "No. I'm fine. Just a little shaken up maybe, but other than that I'm ok." breathed out Ethan, trying to catch his breath slightly from the adrenaline. "What about you? Are you ok?! I saw that he was choking you!" asked Ethan in great concern.

Benny smiled at him fondly. "Yeah! I good! Nothing that I can't handle." he joked. Ethan smiled back.

"You know something son? You're really starting to _piss me off_!" snarled Demetri angrily, as he glared at them with his eyes now glowing a cold icy blue.

"Well! I guess that means that I must be doing something right, huh?" joked Benny cockingly to him.

Demetri let out an angry wolf growl at his smart remark. "Fine! If that's the way you want it, then so be it!" stated Demetri in frustration towards his son. "Then how about we settle this like wolves in our wolf form?" he suggested, slightly more calmer but the hit of anger was still there.

* * *

Ethan knew what Benny was going to say and stopped him before he could answer, by grabbing his arm tightly. When he felt Ethan's tight grip on his arm, he looked at him to see a very worried and scared looking Ethan.

"Benny! Don't! I know what your answer is gonna be. _Please_ don't fight him. You don't stand a chance against him, Benny! I don't want to see you get killed!" begged Ethan with watery and pleading eyes at him. "I love you too much for that to happen! It's not worth it! Please don't throw your life away just to save mine! Please!"

The young wolf gave the boy in red a sincere and friendly smile, as he placed a hand over Ethan's and gave it a light squeeze.

"It's ok, Red. I will always fight for you no matter what, you know that. And if it means giving my life up to see that your's keeps going, then it is worth it to me. I love you too Ethan. Too much to NOT be willing to risk everything. And I know that there's a possible chance that he'll most likely win, but I don't care! Because there's also that slim chance that I might win instead. And if there's a small glimmer hope left, than I'm willing to take the risk. Just for you." spoke Benny lovingly and reassuringly to him.

"So, _please_. Let me do this. Because nothing you say will talk me out of it, Ethan because it is my duty as a wolf to fight for the one that I love. So, just let me take this chance...for you. Ok?" he said sweetly to Ethan, looking him in the eyes.

"B-b-but I'm scared, Benny! I'm so scared that...that I might lose you." replied Ethan, looking down with sullen eyes. A tear fell from his eye and down his cheek.

Benny then took his other hand and cupped it to Ethan's cheek, making him look back up at him as he wiped the tear away with his thumb. He flashed a charming smile. "And that's ok, Ethan. It's ok to be scared. To be honest, I'm scared too. Scared of losing _you_. That's why I'm doing this. I'm sure that if the roles were reversed that you'd do the same for me. But it's all going to work out in the end. I promise you that." he said softly.

"And how can you be so sure about that?" asked Ethan meekly, with a sniffle.

"Because. I can feel it. I don't know why, but deep down I just know that everything will be alright in the end." he answered assuringly/confidently.

Ethan stared at him for a minute and trusted Benny enough to believe him. So, he reluctantly let go of his arm and nodded his head slightly that he understood and believes in him.

"Ok then. I believe you." spoke Ethan meekly, above a whisper.

Benny smiled at him and mumbled a 'thanks', before standing up. But he was then stopped by another grab to the arm by Ethan. When he looked over at him, he saw that Ethan was now smiling fondly at him.

"I have faith in you!" said Ethan confidently to him, which caused Benny to smile too and then share a sweet and loving kiss with Ethan on the lips. "Now, go kick his wolfy ass! And show him who the _real_ Big Bad Wolf is!" quiped Ethan flirtingly/cockingly to him.

"Will do, Red! Will do!" joked/chuckled Benny, smiling. Then he stood up to face his father's direction with great confidence, as he looked at him with a flat and stern face.

"Well, it's about time!" exclaimed his father, rather rudely and impatiently. "So, what's it gonna be? Are we going to settle this like wolves? Or are we settling this like men?" asked Demetri.

"Like wolves!" answered Benny proudly.

Demetri grinned. "Then let's get started, shall we?" he replied deeply/anxiously.

The two wolves then stripped down to the nude, making Ethan shy away and averting his innocent little brown eyes from the two naked men before him, as they shifted from human to wolf form. Once they were done transforming, Ethan uncovered his eyes and looked back their way. He now saw two wolves standing were Benny and Demetri were once standing at. One was brown with green eyes, which he knew was Benny. And the other was black with blue eyes and was much larger compared to Benny.

Demetri looked just like he remembered him that night he attacked him and killed his father, but only more clearly know since it was daytime out. Ethan trembled a little at the sight of the menacing black wolf and seeing how much bigger he is than Benny made Ethan began to worry about the outcome of this fight, for Benny' sake.

* * *

 **A/N: How was that for a shocker, huh?! Lol! I bet you didn't expect it to be Benny's father, huh? Lol! Or maybe some you of did? Who knows?! Lol!**

 **So, what's gonna happen in the fight between Benny and his evil father, Demetri? Will Benny be able to kill his own dad or not? Or will he wind up losing his life and the love of his life as well, to his sick and twisted father? Who knows?! Only the next chapter will tell! Lol!**

 **And it looks like this tale is starting to come to an end finally, in just a couple of more chapters. Huh? But don't worry! I have another great fairytale to tell you all! But which one? Well, that my friends is a mystery that you're just gonna have to wait and see! Lol!**

 **So, until then leave a review and I'll be seeing you in the next chapter! Bye!**


	8. Little Red Riding Hood Part 8

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's little old me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, the fight is on! Benny vs his father! Lol! Sounds like something from Star Wars, don't it? Lol! Who will win? The good wolf or the bad wolf? Well, read to find out, silly! Lol!**

 **But how it all ends just might surprise you a little. Or not. I mean, if you already saw it coming that is. Lol!**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **Bethan Forever- Or maybe you've just been following along very closely to what I have written, my friend...? Lol! I don't know where Ethan would get an axe out in the middle of the woods from, but if you look back a couple of chapters ago, you'll see that there's something...** _ **else**_ **that he was carrying along with him. *wink. wink.* Lol! Will the next tale be Snow White...? We'll see. Well see. Hehehe! But no promises, though. Lol!**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Please don't die on me, fanfic buddy! Lol! But will Benny die or not, only this chapter will tell you that. Lol!**

 **krosita93- Thanks for following me as an author!**

* * *

 _Story: Little Red Riding Hood Part 8_

 _Chapter 8: Fight To The Death_

 _Main Pairing: Ethan/Benny_

* * *

Ethan watched as the the two wolves slowly began to circle one another, while giving each other a glare and watching the other's movements very carefully. Unheard by Ethan, Benny and Demetri were actually having a mental conversation as well.

 _'I won't let you take Ethan, you bastard.'_ snarled Benny to Demetri, as he watched him carefully.

He heard Demetri chuckle at him through his thoughts. _'Oh, please! Like I'm scared of some little_ runt _of a puppy, like you. Why don't you just give up and run away with your tail tucked between your legs like a good little doggy, while your life's still intact, boy.'_ remarked Demetri snidely to him, without much concern or fear that he'll lose.

Benny let out a growl at his comment and then lunged forward to attack Demetri. Demetri smiled cockingly as he dodged the attack and then turned to bite Benny on the shoulder. Benny let out a pained filled whine, but he quickly recovered from the pain. Hearing Benny in pain like that made Ethan flinched when he heard him howl out like that, but he soon felt better when he saw that Benny was ok and was still ready to fight.

When Demetri went in for another attack, this time Benny was ready for him and dodged it. He then immediately clamped down with his teeth onto Demetri's tail, now causing him to howl out in pain. When he wouldn't let go, Detemri growled at him and then took his hindleg and kicked Benny in the face, making him let go. Benny took a couple of steps back and shook his head to shake away the slight bit of pain that came with the harsh kick and tried to regain his bearings.

* * *

Unknown to anyone, Rory was just a few feet away from all the fighting, when he suddenly heard all the snarling, growling and howls coming from the distance. He followed the sounds to there source only to find two wolves battling it out with each other and a boy dressed in red, who he knew all too well, sitting up against a tree watching. Rory had a very surprised look on his face at the scene. When he looked back over to the two fighting wolves, he figured that the brown wolf must of been Benny because he knew how Benny aways walked Ethan to and from Grandma's very week, and he wasn't anywhere in sight at the moment. That! And Benny also has brown hair that was the same shade as the brown wolf's.

So that must of meant the other, more darker, wolf must of been the _real_ Big Bad Wolf. And if so, then Benny must be fighting him to protect Ethan. But judging by the looks of things, Benny didn't stand very much of chance agaisnt the large beast.

Rory instantly knew that he had to do something, but what? Then it hit him. He needed to go for help! And maybe if they got back in time and was able to kill the real Big Bad Wolf, then maybe the villagers will finally see that Benny's not the wolf who's been behind all those murders. With that in mind, Rory took off running towards Evelyn's house, since it was more closer and from there he could call for help.

* * *

"Benny! Look out!" yelled out Ethan, as he saw Demetri swing a huge paw at Benny, successfully hitting him in the side of his head.

Benny cried out with a whimper, but luckily thanks to Ethan warning he had managed to move out of the way in time, but not enough to completely miss the attack. The blow was still pretty powerful, but not enough to severely injure him. Instead it only dazed him a bit, but he quickly got over it and pounced onto Demetri's back, biting down harshly on the back of his neck.

Demetri howled out in pain loudly, but then managed to throw him off of him and into a tree, hitting it rather hard. Hitting that tree had knocked the wind out of Benny, as he laid there barely concsious and in pain. Demetri smiled a devilishly wolfy grin at the fallen and hurt Benny, as he then prepared to finish him off.

 _'See! I told you that you couldn't win against me, boy. And now your precious little boyfriend will be MINE.'_ stated Demetri menacingly with glee evident in his voice. _'Any last words before I kill you, son?'_ he asked mockingly to the younger wolf before him, as he slowly began to stalk closer to him.

 _'Stay...stay away from him...you...ass.'_ retorted/growled Benny weakly to him, as he tried to move and get up, but couldn't due from lack of the strength that he currently had and the dizziness that he was feeling at the moment.

* * *

Ethan looked on in horror and fear, as he knew what Demetri was about to do next. He was going to go in for the kill and kill Benny. He felt himself begin to panic again, but this time he tried to keep his cool by taking deep breaths and trying to come up with some way to help Benny out.

Then something reflecting in the sun from the corner of his eye, had caught his attention. There in the turned over basket, just barely visible with the little handkerchief still covering it, was the knife that he brought with him. Ethan scooted over towards the basket and then picked up the knife and then crawled back over to his place by the tree, very discreetly. He then hid the knife under part of red cloak, with a hand still on the handle of the blade.

"Hey! Demetri!" called out Ethan bravely to the Big Bad Wolf.

Demetri then stopped approaching Benny and snapped his head in Ethan's direction. "Leave him alone, you douche bag of a wolf! It's me you want! Not him! So, come and get me, you mangy mutt!" shouted Ethan confidently,while insulting him.

A feral growl could be heard from Demetri, as he snarled at Ethan. He then turned and started to head towards Ethan, gradually getting closer and closer to him. Benny saw this and started to wonder what had gotten into his boyfriend to even dare provoke such a monster that is his father.

 _'Ethan...no.'_ he thought/whimpered weakly, still trying to find the strength to get up, but failed.

When Ethan saw Demetri starting to get closer, he started to shake slightly with fear, but stayed strong and stood his ground, ready to make his move when the time came.

 _'I'm gonna enjoy biting into that pretty little flesh of yours and getting a taste of your blood, before I take you as my own.'_ snarled Demetri pleasantly with a toothy smile, as he grew closer to his prey. He could smell the fear coming off of the teen in red, which he enjoyed very much.

Ethan gulped, once he was right upon him. Demetri then stopped and stared at the frighten teen in the eyes. Horrible flashes of memory began to rush through Ethan's mind of the first time he encountered Demetri and those demonic blue eyes of his. It was really hard to believe how such a kind, sweet, and loving wolf like Benny ever came from such a fierce and vile monster of a wolf like him.

Just then Demetri pounced with a snarly like growl at Ethan. Ethan closed his eyes as he quickly pulled out the hidden object from his hood. A high pitched yelp was then heard coming from Demetri, as he had a look of surprise on his face. There in his chest was the knife that Ethan had, plunged right into his heart. Demetri's body then fell over to the side, motionless as he was now dead.

Ethan opened his eyes, while breathing heavily trying to catch his breath from the adrenaline that he was feeling at the moment. He then tossed the bloody knife to the ground, next to Demetri's body. Just then an injured wolf Benny came limping up to him with a look of worry and concern in his green eyes. He nuzzled Ethan in the face, as he emitted a small worried filled whine. Even though he couldn't understand him, Ethan knew that Benny must of been very worried about him after what just happened.

"Benny! I'm fine! See!" he giggled from Benny's nuzzling tickling him. Benny then stopped and pulled back some to look at him. "Not a scratch!" stated Ethan proudly with a tender smile, as he raised his hands up to show that he wasn't hurt and that he was ok.

Benny saw that he was right and then smiled a wolfish smile and started to lick Ethan's face in happiness, which also tickled. Ethan gently pushed the licking Benny away from his face, while laughing some. Benny stopped and then shifted back into his human form so he can speak to Ethan. Ethan's eyes went wide at the sight of a naked Benny and quickly turned away, blushing. He then took off his red hood and gave it to his boyfriend to use as a cover, until he found his clothes to get dressed back in.

Benny smiled fondly at seeing his boyfriend's modest and innocent behavior. He took the offered cloak and wrapped it around himself. "Ok, Ethan. You can look now." he said to the very bashful teen. Ethan returned his gaze back to his boyfriend, but was still blushing slightly.

"I guess your mom was right, about the hood being protection to ward off evil, huh?" chuckled Benny lightly. "I mean, it did kind of just save your life by allowing you to be able to conceal the knife rather well from sight until Demetri made his move on you, so you could lodge the blade straight into that bastard's evil, cold heart."

Ethan chuckled with him, but then frowned. Making Benny frown too. "Hey! What's wrong, babe?" he asked worringly to Ethan.

Ethan looked at him with tear filled eyes as he spoke. "Benny! I just killed your father! That's what's wrong!" exclaimed Ethan loudly at him, clearly upset.

Benny quickly wrapped his arms around the crying boy, and brought him into a hug. As Ethan's tears fell on his shoulder, Benny began to stroke his head gently. "It's alright, Red. I'm not angry about it, ok?" he spoke softly to the crying teen in his arms.

"But...but he was still your _father_ , Benny! How could you not be mad at me for that?" sniffled Ethan, still upset.

"Ethan! If you think I'm gonna be mad at you for killing me _dick_ of a father, then you're greatly mistaken." replied Benny sweetly and reassuringly to him. Ethan then pulled back to look at him face to face. He saw the smile that he was giving him and could see the sincerity on face. "He was nothing more than ass to me and my mother, anyways. And besides." he said seriously, but kindly to him, and then pausing for a second. "In a way, you killing my father is kind of like poetic justice for mine killing yours." he smiled, with slight humor in his voice.

He then cupped Ethan's cheeks in his hands, as he wiped away some of the tears that remained on the young teen's face. "And look at this way. You can finally rest more easily now, knowing that he can no longer hurt you or the ones that you love." said Benny lovingly, which caused Ethan to smile at him lovingly too, before moving in to kiss him.

* * *

After the kiss, they both then got up and Benny headed over to were he left his clothes at, so he could get dressed before anybody happen to stumble upon him being naked in the woods with Ethan. Once he got dressed, he handed back Ethan's red hood, which he placed back onto his shoulders and retying it to keep it in place.

Before getting ready to leave, Ethan had remembered his basket and the knife that he took from home. After fetching the said items, they were about to leave the sight, but then were suddenly stopped by a group of angry looking people in front of them. Ethan recognized the people. They were all from town. Just then a woman came rushing up in front of the crowd.

"Ethan!" shouted the woman in worry, as she ran over to him, hugging him tightly.

"Mom?!" exclaimed Ethan in surprise.

When she broke her hug on him, she looked over to see another teenage boy with brown hair and green eyes standing there, smiling and waving awkwardly at her. She quickly recognized the boy from pictures and descriptions around town, and then gasped.

"Y-y-you're the...BIG BAD WOLF!" she yelled in fear at him, as she pointed at Benny.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh-oh! Looks like things just got worse for Benny, huh? Lol!**

 **Well! Demetri is now dead! *pops open a bottle champagne to celebrate* YAAAAY! Lol! Sorry that it's so short, but that's just how it goes. And the next chapter will probably be short too, as it will be the last chapter to Little Red Riding Hood. But don't worry! I have plenty of other fairytale stories that I'm gonna be doing! Just you wait and see! ;)**

 **So, until next chapter I'll be see ya around! :)**


	9. Little Red Riding Hood Part 9

**A/N: Hey, there guys! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, that was some last chapter, huh guys? Benny taking on his father. Ethan killing Benny's father. And now the villagers show up! I wonder what that means for Benny? Actually, I already know, but you don't! Lol! But soon you will, as it will all be revealed in this chapter! Yay! Lol! :)**

 **But not so yay, as this is also the last chapter for this tale. Boo! Lol! :(**

 **But that just means it's time for another geat fairytale to unfold, starring our favorite MBAV characters! So, yay again! Lol! :)**

 **Now! How about we get to seeing how it all ends for Ethan and Benny in this woodsy kind of fairytale. Shall we? Lol!**

 **Shout outs:**

 **Bethan Forever- Well, the wait is over my friend! Lol! And yeah! Demetri underestimated Ethan. He never suspected that he would be armed with a knife. Hehehe! He was too cocky for his own good. Let's just hope that they don't jump to conclusions and try to kill him. That would be terrible! Not too mention, Ethan would be so heartbroken as well. But this is a fairytale after all, so who knows! Things just might work out in the end! :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Lol! That's alright, fanfic buddy! I tend to forget certain details that just happened in a story too. But to be fair, it was only two chapters back from that one and was rarely ever mentioned. Thanks! I'm glad that you liked the fight scene! I hope that "someone else" isn't me, fanfic buddy. *looks really nervous suddenly at you* I guess we'll just have to see how it all ends. Won't we? Lol!**

 **Love Laugh Live Your Life- Thanks for following the story and me!**

* * *

 _Story: Little Red Riding Hood Part 9_

 _Chapter 9: Proving Benny's Innocence_

 _Main Pairing: Ethan/Benny_

* * *

As soon as Mrs. Morgan had said that, gasps were heard from the crowd and the sounds of clicking from guns beinging cocked and ready to fire, were pointed right at Benny. Mrs. Morgan immediately pulled her son away from the wolf and into her arms in a bare hug, trying to keep him safe.

Benny gulped as he slowly took a couple of steps back with his hands raised in the air, as a sign of caution. He was scared for his life now, because he had nowhere else to run and there were way to many people to out run at this distance. He began to tremble some and felt a bead of sweat begin to run down the side of his head.

"You stay away from my son! You monster!" demanded Mrs. Morgan harshly, but very sternly to him, as she held Ethan close to her.

Getting fed up and annoyed from all the tension in the air, Ethan managed to break free from his mother's embrace and quickly stood in between Benny and the ready to shoot guns pointed at him. He held his arms out wide, and looked at them with such seriousness and determination in his eyes.

"No! Don't shoot!" he yelled out to them.

Benny couldn't believe what Ethan was doing for him. He was sticking up for him against a whole angry mob of people with guns pointed at him. Instead of him protecting Ethan, this time it was Ethan protecting him. It all kind of made his heart go all warm and fuzzy, but at the same time he was also feeling really fearful and concerned for his safety, in case they still fired and wind up hitting Ethan in the process.

Ethan's mother on the other hand was a bit out raged and shocked by her son's action. "Ethan James Morgan! What in the world has gotten into you?!" she scolded very harshly to him. "You get away from that... _monster_ , right this instant!" she command sternly, saying the word 'monster' in emphasis.

"No, Mom! I won't!" refused Ethan to her strongly and defiantly. His mother was a bit taken back by his reply. "And Benny's not a monster!" he declared in pride. "Instead, he is!" pointed out Ethan, pointing at Demetri's dead body.

Everyone looked in the direction that he was pointing and saw the dead bloody creature laying there. Mrs. Morgan gasped slightly, but then looked back towards her son again with a serious face. "I'm sorry, Ethan honey. But I'm afraid I just can't accept that. Not without proof." she responded back in a soft, but flat tone. "So, until otherwise...I don't want you anywhere _near_ that wolf! Do you understand me, young man?" she said in a scolding tone to him.

Ethan shook his head in refusal. "No! Mom! You don't understand! Benny's not anything like his father! He's not an evil _dick_ of a monster, like he was!" shouted Ethan.

"Father?!" she exclaimed in shock. "You mean to tell me that that dead black wolf over there, is... _his_ father?!" replied Mrs. Morgan in disbelief as she pointed first at Demetri and then at Benny.

"Yes! He is! But Benny's not evil! His father was the one behind all the killings. Not Benny! His father is the real Big Bad Wolf." stated Ethan truthfully. "Benny would never harm anyone...especially me, Mom." he then said softly, as he looked back behind him at Benny, smiling. Benny returned the smile back. "So, stop blaming him for the murders because he didn't do it!" he said with slight desperation in his voice, as he looked back over towads his mother with pleading eyes.

Mrs. Morgan didn't say anything. She just stood there in silence as she let her son's words sink in, but she was soon snapped out if by the sounds of hearing Evelyn's voice emerge from the crowd as she stepped foward. Evelyn stood by Ethan, ready to defend Benny as well.

"It's true, Samantha. Benny's not the monster that we all made him out to be. He's a good kid with a kind and gentle heart. He would never hurt anybody." she said confidently. "And I should know because he had plenty of times and opportunities to kill me when he had the chance over these past weeks, but he hasn't. Instead, he's been helping me around the house with some chores that have gotten a little hard for me to do in my old age and in return I've even letting him stay a few nights over, as well." explained Evelyn.

Then Rory came up to them, agreeing with Evelyn's words. "She's right." he said speaking up. "Benny could of killed me too, if he really wanted to. But he hasn't. And I've gotten to know him pretty well myself, to the point were we're now even really great friends." spoke Rory wholeheartedly to everyone. "I'm mean, _sure_ we might get into our usual friendly little scuffles and agruments over things from time to time, but he never once did ever want to hurt me physically over it. No matter how much I might of gotten on his nerves at times." he said with such earnest and honesty.

Benny stood there, smiling fondly at Evelyn and Rory also sticking up for him and for the kind and sweet things that they had said about him. It had brought a small tear to his eye, that he quickly wiped away. But he knew that he wasn't out of the woods yet...no pun attended. He knew that it would take a lot more for the villagers to believe them, before they ever start to trust him again. But he continued to hold on to that small glimmer of hope that it will all work out in the end...without him dying of course.

"And how do we know that he's not just in cahoots with the dead wolf or is just trying to place the blame on one that's already dead?!" shouted out someone from the angry mob of villagers.

Ethan gave that some deep thought before coming up with the answer that will prove Benny's innocence. "Easy!" she said speaking up, gaining the crowd's full attention now. "A DNA test." he answered simply to them. "I'm sure that on all the dead bodies that the killer wolf left behind must've had some kind of traces of DNA left behind on them from it's saliva. You can do a saliva test on Benny and the dead wolf there to cross reference it with any DNA found on the victims, to see if they match. The one that matches will prove to you just which wolf was actually behind all the killings." explained Ethan suggestively.

The villagers all looked at each other. Then a police officer from town spoke up. "He's right! There was traces of DNA found on the bodies." replied the police officer. Murmuring and mumbling was heard from the people before they all looked back towards Ethan, giving a nod of approval. "Sounds good to us. Let's do it." said one of the villagers out loud. The officer agreed and had some of the male villagers help move Demetri's body out of the woods for transport to the morgue.

* * *

As the men caring the body left, the officer stated to Benny on what's to happen now. "Ok, son. We're taking the wolf's body down to the morgue to gather a DNA sample. Now, I need you to just stand there while I swab the inside of your mouth for your DNA." said the officer, as he pulled out a little DNA gathering kit from his pocket. Benny gave a nod as a reply, meaning he had his promission to do so and then opened his mouth. The officer opened up the kit and took the cotton swab and started to swab the insides of Benny's mouth. He then removed the swab and placed it in a little plastic test tube thing, and sealing it shut with a snap of the lid.

"I'm afraid that until the test is completed and we get the results back from the lab, you are still not permitted to set one foot in town. Is that clear?" explained the officer to Benny, slightly glaring at him in a stern manner to get his point across. It must be police thing or something. Benny didn't argue with the man and nodded again and replied with a simple 'yes, sir.' Satisfied, the officer nodded back and then left along with the rest of villagers.

* * *

The only ones left now were Mrs. Morgan, Rory, Ethan, Benny, and Grandma. Ethan left out a breath of relief knowing that they had decided to go with his suggestion on the DNA test thing, which he was guaranteed that it will once and for all prove that Benny had no part in the killings that took place over the years.

Benny then walked up next to Ethan with a smile on his face and placed an arm around his shoulders. Ethan looked up at him, smiling too. Just then Ethan felt as someone grabbed his wrist and yanked him away from Benny's harmless and kind gesture, harshly. When he looked to see who, he found that it was his mother who had a stern look on her face.

"Come on, Ethan honey! We're leaving! It's not safe here, as long as that other wolf his still around here." she said determindly, sounding a bit over protective and rudely as she pulled him along. Ethan looked at her as if she was crazy or something and then stood his ground and jerked his hand out of his mother's, earning a shocked and puzzled look from her.

"No!" shouted Ethan defiantly to her.

"Ethan Morgan! I am your mother and you _will_ listen to me! Do I make myself clear, young man?!" scolded Mrs. Morgan in a stern tone.

"That maybe true, but I'm not a little a kid anymore, Mom! I can make my own decisions! And I decide that I want to be with Benny! _Mom_!" exclaimed Ethan strongly with some sass at the end. He was now starting to get really frustrated with his mother's stubborn and over protective behavior towards him. "I already told you! He's not a danger to be around!" he said, as he walked back over to Benny and stood next to him, with a smile.

Mrs. Morgan was starting to get annoyed with her son's recent stubborn and back talking behavior towards her. "Until that test comes back saying otherwise, he's still a danger to me! And why are you acting so rudely to me, lately? What is it about this... _Benny_ that makes you want to defend him so badly?" asked Mrs. Morgan, saying Benny's name with vemon laced in her voice.

Reaching his boiling point and not even thinking, Ethan then shouted out to her something that he wasn't ready to tell her yet. "BECAUSE MOM! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND! THAT'S WHY!"

Mrs. Morgan gasped, covering her mouth with her hands with a look of utter shock on her face. Everyone else stood there with their months hung open, but not because of what Ethan had said, but more rather that he actually finally came out to his mother about it in the way that he did. They all knew that Ethan was too afraid to tell Mrs. Morgan about him and Benny being boyfriends together.

Realizing what he just said, Ethan's look of anger and frustration soon turned into one of shock and surprise. He then looked down at his feet nervously.

"Wha...what did you just say?" repeated Mrs. Morgan in disbelief. "Did...did you just say...that _he's_ your boyfriend?" she asked shakily, still stunned by her son's sudden outburst. Ethan didn't say a thing as he only nodded a 'yes' to her. An awkward silence soon fell over everyone.

Benny saw how scared and embarrassed Ethan was. It was clear that he didn't want to tell her like this, but it just sort of all came out like that from all the tension between him and his mom. And Benny knew that when you're angry at someone, things tend to come out that you don't mean to, due from a clouded mind filled with anger and frustration.

He came to Ethan and then gently grabbed his hand, lacing his finger with Ethan's and gave his hand a light comforting squeeze to let Ethan know that he was here for him. Ethan looked up at Benny's reassuring smiling face and gave a small smile back to show that he feels slightly more better now. Ethan was still scared of his mother's reaction a little, but thanks to Benny's kind gesture and knowing that he's there by his side for this, he wasn't as afraid anymore.

Finally someone spoke. "How long have you two...been seeing each other?" asked Mrs. Morgan in a calm, but curious tone.

Ethan looked at Benny who gave him a reassuring nod that it was ok to tell her. Ethan nodded back and then sighed, looking back at his mother with sullen eyes. "For about almost two months now." he answered meekly to her.

Ethan's mom then looked down as if she was disappointed at him. "I see then." was all she said. Ethan felt as tears started to prick his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

"Please don't be mad at me for falling in love with him, Mom. And at Benny too. It just sort a...happened." said Ethan with a slight bit of sadness and guilt in his voice. "I really do love him. And he loves me too. Enough to even take on his own killer of a father, who wanted to kill him and then take me away so he could terrible and hurtful things to me. And Benny wasn't about to let his father do that to his boyfriend. He was even willing to die for me if it came to that, even though I begged him not to fight him. He was still determined to do it...for me, Mom." he explained wholeheartedly to her.

"Benny's not the killer that you think he is. In fact, he's much like you and me, Mom." stated Ethan. His mom looked up at him with curious eyes, as Ethan continued to explain. "His evil bastard of a father left him and his mom when he was little. Leaving him to be raised by his mother. So, you see...Benny was raised by a single mom who loved him very much and only wanted the best for him, just as I was raised by a single mom who loves me very much, too. She did right by him and taught him to grow up to be a kind and caring person and not some vicious, blood thristy monster like his father was."

Mrs. Morgan's eyes were now slightly wide, hearing that Benny was also raised by a single mother like Ethan was. She felt a small pang in her heart, knowing just how hard it is to raise a child on your own. So, she felt sympathy towards the young wolf and his mother.

"And like me...he also lost someone who he loved very much, as well." stated Ethan sadly. Mrs. Morgan had a hunch at just who that was, that Benny had lost that was so close to him. His mother. But unlike Ethan who still has his mother to look after him after her husband's death, Benny didn't have anyone to look after him. He was left in this world all alone with no one to care for or to love him. That is...until he met her son, that is. And she was surprised that even after all the cruel things that life had thrown at Benny, that he still remained good natured and kind hearted throughout it all.

"So...if you still won't let me see Benny then, then...then I'll just move out and move in with Grandma so we can be together because I refuse to not ever see him again, Mom!" replied Ethan determinedly.

When Mrs. Morgan looked Ethan in his eyes, she could see the love that he shared for this wolf and just how much that he means to him. She smiled at him, feeling a sense of pride and love well up inside her towards her son's bold determination to stick by the one he loves side.

"Well. Now that you say it like that, Ethan honey. How can I ever stand to come in between true love like that, dear." she said smiling fondly at Ethan. Ethan looked at her with a look of surprise. "Really?!" he questioned her in shock. She nodded. "Yes, dear. I can clearly see just how much you love him and how much he loves you too. And I'm grateful for him for protecting my son at such great links for his safety." she said sincerely, looking at Benny.

Ethan looked at her with a smile on his face and happy tears in his eyes. Then he charged towards her to give her a hug, with her hugging back. "Thanks Mom!" he said, his voice being muffled by her shoulder some. "Of course dear." she replied sweetly to him with a warm smile. She then broke the hug to look at him. "I'm so proud of my sweet precious baby boy! You've grown up so fast!" she cooed to him, pinching his cheek a bit.

Ethan blushed and then quickly knocked her hand away from his face, taking a step back from her with a rather embarrassed, but also a slightly upset look at her. " _Mom_! You're embarrassing me in front of Benny!" he whinned with a pouty look, that only made her giggle because she knew how much he hated it when she embarrassed him in front of people. But what could she do? She couldn't help but to embarrass her son in front of people. Especially, in front of his boyfriend. It was a mother thing, after all.

"Hey! No matter how much a mother's child might think they've grown up, they will still always be their darling little baby to them." she replied amusingly to him.

Benny then came up to them chuckling lightly, as he wrapping an arm around Ethan's waist and placing a peck on his cheek, making Ethan blush even more. "She's right you know. In her eyes, you'll always be her baby boy." joked Benny with a smile. Ethan rolled his eyes playfully at him and gave him a small nudge in the side, making remove his arm from around him and holding it up in a surrending manner with a smile.

Then Rory and Evelyn came up to them. "Well, I'm glad that everything all worked out in the end for you two." complimented Evelyn. "Me too! Now I can hangout with my two best friends without the worry of ever getting found out by anyone, and them trying to kill Benny for being a wolf!" agreed Rory cheerfully, as he drapped both arms over Ethan's and Benny's shoulders, smiling.

All the tension that was once in the air was now completely gone and things seemed to be good now. "Of course, I do have a few rules though boys." stated Mrs. Morgan suddenly, looking at Ethan and Benny. The two looked at her in worry at what those rules are. "First, I'm afraid that Benny is not allowed to enter the house until the DNA test results come back and say otherwise, cleaingr his name of any wrong doing." declared Mrs. Morgan, giving her first rule.

"What?! But that's not fair!" complained Ethan frustratingly.

"I'm sorry son, but until I know for sure that he wasn't the one who's been going around town killing people, I just don't feel safe having him inside the house, dear. He's welcome to still come around, but you'll just have to stay outside during the visit." she answered back apologetically.

Ethan was about to argue back, but was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Benny who gave him this look saying 'that it's alright'. So, Ethan didn't say a word, but Benny did. "It's ok, Mrs. Morgan. I completely understand. And I'm ok with that. Everyone's homes are their safe heaven from danger and you just want to make sure that I'm not a threat to that safe heaven from the inside. You're just trying to protect your family, is all." replied Benny kindly and understandingly to her.

"Thank you, Benny for being so understanding about my decision and respecting it." she said sweetly to him. "It's not that I don't like you or trust you. It's just that I want to make sure that everything gets sorted out properly before I decide to ever let a possible threat or danger into my house, is all." explained Mrs. Morgan sincerely to Benny. "After all, it's a mother's duty to always look after her children and to protect them. Even if they are grown up now. We'll never stop loving them." she chuckled with a loving smile.

Benny laughed with her, while Rory and Evelyn just smiled and Ethan looked away bashfully with a blush. " _Mom_! You're doing it again!" whinned Ethan again, trying to hide his small smile.

"Ok! Ok, dear! I'll stop!" said Mrs. Morgan in between chuckles, earning a very satisfying smile from her son. "Now! As for rule number two, I don't want any 'funny business' or aka, _sex_ happening whenever you two are alone around each other. Got me?" she stated a bit sternly at them, while glaring.

Both boys then began to shift nervously around and their cheeks turning a deep red in color. Mrs. Morgan saw this and grew suspicious. "Don't tell me that you boys have already...done it before...have you?" she questioned suspiciously to them with a harsh glare and a raised brow.

Ethan and Benny then quickly stood up straight, shaking their heads back and forth saying 'no' or 'no ma'am' to her, all while holding their hands up and shaking them dismissively at her. Her hard glare then soften to a kind smile, believing the two boys. "Good!" she stated happily. "Cause just because you're both gay and can't get the other pregnant, _doesn't_ mean that you should be doing that type of thing, yet. You both are still much too young for sex." replied Mrs. Morgan in a motherly tone.

"Don't worry Samantha. They haven't done anything like that yet over at my place, and I plan on making sure that it stays that way too. At least whenever I'm around that is." assured Evelyn with a smile, but then slightly glaring at the two boys in question to get her point across that she means it, too. Ethan and Benny both then looked down sheepishly with a small blush of embarrassment.

Mrs. Morgan then smiled and gave a nod to the elderly woman. "Well, that's all the rules that I have...for now anyways." she added satisfyingly. Benny let out a breath that he didn't even know that he was holding. Then Mrs. Morgan shot him a look in his direction. "And Benny, dear?" she asked suddenly in a sweet manner.

He looked at her nervously and gave a very meek and unsure 'yeah', afraid of what she had to say next, because let's face it. Ethan's mom can be a very scary person when she's in mother bear mode. He kind of wondered if maybe she was part wolf herself or something because of her fierceness and determination to protect her family just like a wolf does to protect their's, but he knew that she wasn't one because she smelt like a human and not like a wolf.

"You better not _dare_ hurt my son, physically or emotionally _ever_. Or can expect to see some nice shiny bullets headed your way, young man. And I don't miss my target so easily, either. Got it?" stated Mrs. Morgan seriously to him.

Benny then gulped in fear. "Y-yes, Ma'am!" stuttered Benny nervously and trembling slightly at the intimidating woman before him, as he slowly nodded at her. Her dull expression then turned to a more happy and smiling one. "Good!" she replied, giggling some at the end. She was very happy to hear that.

"Mom! Would you _please_ stop scaring my boyfriend like that! Geez! He might not ever want to come around now, with you scaring and threatening him all the time." complained Ethan annoyingly with a small pout. Everyone laughed, as Benny placed an arm back over Ethan's shoulders, causing the boy in red to lighten up some. "It's alright, Red. I know how you feel. My Mom used to do the same to me, too. She's just doing what mother's do, is all. Looking out for you." he replied with a small chuckle and a peck on the cheek. "Which is exactly what I plan on doing, too." he added lovingly, this time leaning in for a sweet kiss on the lips with Ethan, who smiled into the kiss.

* * *

Since that day, things had changed drastically for the better. It only took about a couple of days for the DNA test results to come back, proving Benny's innocence of any and all Big Bad Wolf related killings. And proving that in deed that it was Demetri who was the real Big Bad Wolf all along to the townsfolk. So, now with his name cleared, Benny was free to enter Whitechapel again, as he pleased.

Everyone in town was really sorry for blaming and accusing him of being the murderous wolf that was terrorizing their town for so long and apologized for their wrong doings like a million times to him. Benny, being the nice guy that he is, forgave them of course and didn't hold anything against them for it, either. He understood that they all were just afraid and that they let that fear cloud their judgement and clarity of the situation. So, he was cool with it. Benny was just happy that he could once again walk around in town freely again, just like any other citizen without being threaten or hated by the villagers.

Evelyn had decided to let Benny live with her, now that everyone knew that Benny wasn't the real Big Bad Wolf and stopped fearing and hating him for it. She had turned the spare room that she used as a guest bedroom for whenever company or more like her grandson, Ethan, would come over to stay a few nights at her place, into Benny's room. Ethan didn't mind giving up the room to Benny and whenever he did come over to stay the night at Grandma's house, he would wind up just sleeping in the bed, curled up next to his cuddly wolf of a boyfriend. With no sex involved, of course. Just strickly cuddlying and snuggling with eac other, taking place in the bed.

And after his name was finally cleared, Ethan's mom had started to let Benny now come inside the house. The two were always together it seems. On some nights they stayed at Ethan's house and on others at Grandma's. They also had their days alone as well, but very few because they couldn't bare to staying away from one another for too long. And with Benny being allowed to go back into town again, the two had also started to go out on actual dates now. Things were finally looking up for the two. And the boy dressed in red and the young wolf couldn't be anymore happier.

 _ **~ The End ~**_

* * *

 **A/N: And done! That was the last chapter to Little Red Riding Hood. I hope you all enjoyed it, because I sure did!**

 **See! I told you all that I just couldn't leave it without a happy ending. Didn't I? Lol! But, seriously...did I really tell you guys that? I can't remember? *shrugs* Lol! Well, regardless there it is! Lol! Sad I know, but now we can start another wonderful fairytale to enjoy! As for which one? Well, let's just say...that in this tale, don't judge a book by it's cover. *wink. wink* Lol!**

 **And that's all I'm giving you, until the next chapter! So, until then I say au revoir, mes amis! *bows out gracefully* :)**


	10. Beauty And The Beast Part 1

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! And I have the next all new fairytale to give you!**

 **So! Just what tale will I be telling next? Drum roll! Please! *drum roll***

 **Well! It's Beauty And The Beast! *hits symbols* Tah-dah! Lol! So, who excited to see what I have in store for this fairytale, eh folks? Lol! And trust me when I say, it's going to be nothing like the Disney version. Ok, maybe just a little bit, but it's still completely different in every way! You'll see, as the story unfolds even more ;)**

 **Oh! And on a side note. There's actually going to be another pairing in this, but I'm not going to list it as I will only be listing the main pairing for each tale. Basically, whoever the tale revolves around the most. Lol! Plus, I want to keep other pairings in the tales a secret until it is revealed in the story. Lol! Kind of like a...hidden pairing, if you will. Hehehe!**

 **Anyways! Let's get on with our shout outs from the last chapter/tale! Shall we?!**

 **Shout outs:**

 **Bethan Forever- Yep! They sure did! As one big happy family now! :) And yeah! Cause no body messes with her baby boy when she's around. Samantha's just like a mama bear when it comes to her son. Lol! Benny better watch his back around her and tread very lightly in making her angry. Lol! Congratulations! It looks like at least one of your guess was right! Lol! But I'm afraid you don't win anything. Sorry :( Except for another great fairytale! Lol! :) And my, my, my! What a dirty little mind you have Bethan Forever. Lol! *smirks cockingly at you* But you know they did, eventually! I mean, come on! They're both hormonal teenage boys, for crying out loud! Lol!**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Yeah! I just figured that if there was a mass murdering werewolf running around, killing people in modern like times, then surely the culprit would leave behind some DNA from his saliva when he bit into them. Lol! It was the only way to prove Benny's innocence! Lol! Hey, fanfic buddy! Remember not to screw with Ethan's mother and make her mad! Lol! But she's just doing what any loving mother would do. Keep her only child safe. Even if it means being an over protective mother who loves to embarrass her son, every once and a while. Lol! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters or the fairytale or the song used in this story. I do own though any OCs that might appear and any changes in the original tale. So, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Story: Beauty And The Beast Part 1_

 _Chapter 10: Meet The Beauty Of Whitechapel_

 _Main Pairing: Sarah/Ethan_

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day in the little town of Whitechapel, as Sarah Fox strolled along with her nose buried in a book that she was so intently reading. Sarah was a young and very smart woman, who just loved to read. In fact, she's probably read every book that the small town's library had, at least twice already. But she didn't care. Reading was her passion. It was a way for her to escape all of life's little troubles.

One of those troubles was making friends. She only ever really had two loyal friends in her life named Erica Jones and Benny Weir. They were her best and only friends in the entire town. Everyone else her age, just always made fun of her because of how she always had a book in her hand.

Now, Sarah wasn't really a very shy person. In fact, she was far from it. She was a very sweet and kind tempered young lady, with the manners to match. She would say 'hello' to everyone she meets and would step in without hesitation if anyone looked to be in need of some help. All of the adults in town loved her, but as for those of her own age not so much. In fact, in their eyes all they saw was Whitechapel's perfect little angel, which made all of the girls jealous of her.

When she was little, the other kids used to pick on her. That is until she met Erica, who stood up for her one day and ever since then they remained the best of friends. And if Erica ever did catch anyone teasing or mocking her best friend, she would be right there to set them straight and put them in their place in a heartbeat.

As for Benny, Sarah met him when he had just moved into town 5 years ago. He had moved in about a few houses down the street from her. So, as a kind gesture she had baked him a pie to welcome him and his grandmother to the neighborhood. And they had invited her in to get to know each other more better and that's how they became such great friends. It was a little while later when she introduced him to Erica.

Sarah couldn't ask for better friends as them. They both knew how much Sarah loved books and they didn't care that she was a bookworm. Eventually, with in the last year her two best friends had fallen in love with each other and were now dating. Sarah was very happy for the two, although now Erica keeps teasing her on when she's gonna find a man for herself. And Sarah always joked with her by saying, 'whenever she meets the right guy, first'.

But you see, there was actually one guy in town who has a thing for the young maiden. And his name was Jesse Black. He was the pretty boy of the town and every girl just absolutely swooned over him and wanted to be with him. He was young, strong, and handsome, but also a very self centered person, who only thinks about himself. It was like he was in love with himself or something, always gazing at himself in a mirror to make sure that he looked perfect.

Jesse was also far from a gentleman, too. He was rude, spiteful, and mean to others at times too. But somehow to all the young maidens in town, seemed to manage to over look that about him. To Sarah, Jesse was nothing more than a pompous jerk. Who unfortunately had eyes for her, to her displeasure. Sarah was the only girl that Jesse seemed to consider to be worthy enough to marry him. If he could, Sarah thought that he would probably marry himself if it was possible.

But Sarah just wasn't into guys like that. And she would always turn down his proposals to her to marry him, or at least go out on a date with him. Being the only girl that Jesse Black wants, also was another reason why Sarah had a target on her back from the other girls in town. It was probably the main reason why they didn't like her very much, now. But she could careless what they think, anyways. To her, they could have Jesse.

* * *

While reading her book and saying her hello's, Sarah was headed into the forest with a small basket hooked around her arm, as she walked along. She was planning to go pick some fresh blueberries to bake a pie for her dear father, who was always so hard at work every day, just to make sure that they had a roof over their heads and food on the table. Sarah would always tell her father that she didn't mind getting a job to help out around the house some, but he would alway refuse. Saying that it was a man's job to go out and provide for his family and not the woman's.

Not wanting to argue with him, because she loves him so much and knows that he means well, Sarah agreed and just went with it. But she had told him that since it was a man's job to provide, then it was the woman's job to take care of the cooking and cleaning, which she happily didn't mind doing. He agreed with her and so that's how it went for the two. While he worked all day, Sarah would stay home and do any cooking and cleaning that needed to be done.

While walking through the forest and reading at the same time, Sarah didn't notice when she had taken the wrong path, until it was too late. By the time that she had realized that she had taken a wrong turn off the main road somewhere, she was already lost. She tried to find her way back, but she only went deeper into the woods.

It was starting to get dark out now. She then started to get a bit afraid for her life, but when she heard howling coming from nearby and then saw the source of the howling, she grew even more scared. With a gulp, Sarah immediately turned and ran for her life, with a hungry pack of wolves after her.

* * *

She ran and ran, but soon tripped over a protruding tree root and sprained her ankle. She heard a loud crack of thunder in the distance and soon heard the sounds of the wolves closing in on her. She struggled to get up, bracing herself against a tree. Drops of rain soon began to fall. Once she was up, she tried to hurry along the best that she could, but the hungry pack of wolves had managed to catch up to her. One of them had lunged at her, knocking her to the ground.

Sarah was terrified now, as they began to circle around her. She was now trapped, as she heard their ferocious snarling and growling at her. She wanted to so badly cry, but couldn't as she began to feel light headed from all of the adrenaline that was once coursing through her, beginning to wear off. Not to mention when that wolf had knocked her down, she had slightly hit her head on the ground rather hard a bit. So, now she might be suffering from a small minor concussion, as she felt her world begin to grow more fuzzier and darker.

Just before she passed out, Sarah saw as one of the hungry wolves pounced after her, but to only be tackled by a very large creature. She couldn't get a very good look at it, but it seemed as if it was protecting her from the wolves, as she heard growling, whimpers, and roaring going on.

Sarah was slightly glad that the creature had showed up when it did, but she was also fearful at just what it _was_ that did save her life. Moments later, she saw the hazy imagines of the wolves running off in defeat, as the mysterious creature then approached her. With her vision failing her, all Sarah managed to see was a shadowy figure that looked to have...horns on it's head, a tail and that it stood upright on two legs.

She then soon blacked out, not being able to notice that it had gently picked her up in it's arms and began to make it's way further into the woods, to some unknown location.

* * *

 **A/N: So! That's the first chapter to Beauty And The Beast! Did you like it? I hope so. Lol!**

 **So, who do think saved Sarah from the wolves? The answers probably really obvious, though. But oh, well! Lol! And what do think will happen next? Stay tuned to find out! Lol!**

 **And sorry it was short, but it is the prologue to this tale. And prologues do tend to be kind a short. But hopefully, the next one will be a bit longer than this one was, but you never know. Lol! ;)**

 **Until next chapter, I'll be seeing you all around! And remember, what might seem really scary looking just might actually be quite the opposite ;)**


	11. Beauty And The Beast Part 2

**A/N: Hey, there guys! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, in the last chapter we got to meet the beauty of the town, Sarah. And now we get to meet the beast of our story. So, who's excited? Lol!**

 **By the way, let's just imagine that the beast in this story looks exactly like the beast in Disney's version, ok? Ok! Lol! :) It just makes things a lot easier for me.**

 **So, what do you all think will happen next to poor Sarah? And is the beast in this story a selfish bratty person with a temper on him? Or will he be a different kind of beast? ;)**

 **Let's read on to found out, shall we?!**

 **Shout outs:**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Maybe...? Lol! And I don't know what you're talking about, either! *looks away innocently* Lol! Wow! You just have the swoons today, don't you fanfic buddy? Lol!**

 **bunny456- Thanks for the favorite on this story! And also thanks for the favorite on The Not So Lucky Rainbow, too! I'm glad you seem to like them. :)**

 **bisimcat13- Thanks for the follow on this story! I'm glad that it seems to of attracted your attention to be following along with it. :)**

* * *

 _Story: Beauty And The Beast Part 2_

 _Chapter 11: Introducing The Beast Of The Manor_

 _Main Pairing: Sarah/Ethan_

* * *

When Sarah had awoken, she had noticed that she was in a bed. Minutes later, she soon realized that she was in an unfamiliar looking bedroom. She jumped up instantly from the startling realization of her surroundings, but then winced from the slight throbbing that she felt in her head.

"Wh-where am I? And how did I get here?" asked Sarah, rubbing her head, to no one in particular.

She took a quick look around the room and had noticed that it was fairly large in size and that the furniture all looked really expensive and fancy looking. She then heard the door knob begin to turn, as someone came in. As soon as her eyes laid sight on the person at the door, Sarah felt her heart begin to race.

Standing there was a huge menacing creature, but not just any creature. It was the creature that everyone in town was afraid of and dared never to venture deep within the woods because if it. It was...the beast. He had brown fur and big sharp looking claws, and huge razor sharp teeth. The thing looked terrifying to poor Sarah. She's heard stories from the other villagers about him, but she's never once seen him for herself, before.

"Oh! Good! You're awake!" it spoke in a gentle manner. "How are you feeling? You seemed to of hit your head pretty hard there, when you fell." he asked her, giving a friendly smile at her.

But then Sarah screamed out in fear and then began to start throwing objects at the beast. "Hey!" exclaimed the beast in surprise. "Watch it!" he said again, ducking as a pillow came flying towards his head that time. "What was that for?" he then asked her, as he dodged yet another object being thrown at him.

"Stay away from me, you monster! You...you... _BEAST_!" shouted Sarah bitterly, glaring at him with hate once she finally stopped throwing stuff at his head.

The beast then looked down sadly towards the floor. "Oh. So, that's how you see me, huh?" he said disappointingly.

Sarah's frighten expression then turned soft, as she saw hurt and sorrow in the beast's brown eyes. She felt bad for the poor guy, but wondered what he meant by 'that's how you see me.'

"What do you mean by that?" she asked suddenly.

"That all you see is a monster and a beast on the outside. And so you naturally just assume that that's how I act, like a horrifyingly dangerous beast. Just like everyone else does." he explained sadly.

Sarah didn't know what to say. She didn't mean to hurt the guy's feelings and she never even considered that maybe the beast might have feelings too. That on the inside he could actually be nice. Now that she thinks about it, after she hit her head and lost consciousness he did bring her back here, when he could've just left her there. And he also saved her life from being those hungry wolves, earlier.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I guess I was just going off of the stories that I've heard from what the other villagers had said about you. It never occurred to me that maybe the beast could actually be... _nice_." apologized Sarah remorsefully. "I'm sorry."

The beast then smiled a small friendly smile. "It's ok. But for the record. Most of what they say about me is false, anyways." he replied calmly.

Sarah gave him a curious look. "Most of them?" she asked, in confusion.

The beast then looked away in guilt. "Ye-ah. I might of...actually _have_ scared a few of the town's people on purpose, before." he confessed innocently, if he could blush he would right now.

"Why?" asked Sarah bluntly.

The beast let out a sigh. "Well, I figured that since that's the way that everybody see me and treats me, then I might as well play the part." he answered honestly.

"Well, that's stupid!" retorted Sarah bluntly.

Which earned a glare from the beast. "Yeah...well...you have people constantly calling you a monster and a beast for as far back as you can remember, and see how you like it?" he snapped rudely to her. His glare then soften, as he felt bad for snapping at her like that. "I'm sorry for that." he sighed out apologetically. "It's just...it's been awhile since I last had company... _ever_. Or even had a decient conversation with anyone, for that matter." he said glumly.

"No. It's ok. I understand. And my comment earlier could've been a little bit more nicer." she said comfortingly to him. "But how long have you lived like this, anyways?" she asked curiously.

"For about as long as I can remember." he answered truthfully. "But I don't really remember much from my life, anyways." he said sadly. "How come?" asked Sarah. "Because of a witch." he answered.

Sarah gasped slightly, covering her mouth. "A witch?!" she repeated in shock.

The beast nodded. "Yeah. I used to look human like you do, but I guess I must of crossed a witch the wrong way and as a result she cursed me to look like this." he said, gesturing towards himself. "And I think that part of the curse was to also erase my previous memories. The only memories that were left, were that I used to be human and my name. I have no idea what I used to look like before. And the only other memories are the ones that I have after she had cursed me." he said glumly.

Sarah felt even more worse for the guy. To be cursed by a witch and not to be able to remember why or even anything from your past before then, just sounds really awful to bare. She got up off the bed and walked towards the sad looking beast and then reached for his large hand. She was surprised how strong, but gentle it felt. She gave the beast's hand a slight squeeze of reassurance and comfort to show him how sorry she was and to make him feel better.

The beast looked up at Sarah with a surprised look, as he stared into her lovely brown eyes, memorized by them. He saw as she gave him a kind and sweet smile, which then made him smile, too.

Seeing him smiling made Sarah feel better herself, as well. Realizing that she was still holding his hand, Sarah quickly let go and turned around blushing some and making the beast lightly chuckle at her action. Quickly regaining her composure, she then turned back around to face him.

"So! Um...what is your name by the way? Because it's _obviously_ not beast." she asked him in amusement, with a giggle.

"Ethan." he simply replied with a charming smile, but then his charming smile fell to a frown. "Unfortunately, that's all I remember about my name." he said disappointingly.

"It's fine! At least it's a name and it's way better than calling you just beast." quiped Sarah. "My name is Sarah Fox." greeted Sarah politely, as she gave a small curtsey to him.

With a chuckle Ethan had replied with a 'nice to meet you, my fair Sarah,' as he bowed out of politeness and flashing that charming smile again, which made Sarah's heart flutter slightly as she giggled, like a gentleman. Sarah then looked all around the place real quick before asking what was on her mind.

"So, you live here in this huge old mansion all by yourself?" she asked in slight awe of the place.

"I'm afraid so. Yes." answered Ethan with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"For how long?"

Ethan gave it some thought for awhile before giving his answer. "For about...3 or maybe even...4 years now." he said, not all that clear himself about it considering it's been a really long time that he's been living there. "I started living here right after the family that used to live here left and never returned. So, I thought that I'd stay here and keep the place in shape the best that I can, in case they someday might decide to return." he stated earnestly.

Sarah let a small gasp. "But where will you go if they do return? Then what?"

Ethan gave a nonchalant shrug with his big furry shoulders. "I don't know really. I guess I'll just leave and find somewhere else to live, I guess." replied Ethan, as if he wasn't that bothered by it. "But until that day comes, I'll enjoy every mintue of this place while I'm here." he added with a smile. Then he scrunched up his face, as if in thought. "I'm not sure why though, but for some reason this place just really feels comforting and like home to me." he said thinking about it. "And I'm not just saying that because I've been here for a long time now, but...I was feeling the same way even when I first came here." he pondered out loud.

Sarah looked at him baffled herself by the strange attraction that he had with this place, but she quickly shook it off when Ethan spoke again.

"Hey! I want to show you something! Come on!" urged Ethan cheerfully, as he made his way for the door. Sarah just stood there for a second thinking if she should follow him or not, but she ultimately decided to trust him and followed him out of the room.

* * *

He led her down a huge long hallway, to these double doors near the end on the left. When he opened them up, Sarah saw that the room in question was what looked like some kind of study or office of some sorts that had a huge glass window. The moonlight shone in through it, lighting up the room just enough so you could see where you're going in the dark room. She saw as Ethan walked over to a small table that sat near the window. Sarah slowly followed behind him, until she reached the table.

She let a small awed gasp at what sat on the table. It was a small, single red rose floating under a glass dome. The red petals were a bright vibrant red color and not one petal showed a single brown blemish on it. And the rose seemed to shimmer and sparkle in the moon's rays, as it floated there. Sarah never saw anything more beautiful or anything like it, in her life.

When she looked over at Ethan, she saw a small smile appear on his face at her reaction but in his eyes she could see something else hiding in them. A look that showed what looked like to her was a bit of sadness and dispair. She couldn't quite figure out way his eyes would have such emotions in them.

"I call this, The Rose Of Fate." spoke Ethan suddenly, in a calm tone. "It's my most prized possession."

Sarah stood there quietly for a second, before finally speaking. "It's beautiful, Ethan." she said in awe and wonder.

Ethan smiled faintly at her compliment, before it soon fell. "It's part of my curse, I'm afraid." he said sadly, pausing. "You see, my life is tied to this here rose. I have until the last petal falls to find the one person in this world who can break my curse and save me."

Sarah gulped at the thought of what would happen if he didn't find that person, but she asked anyways. "And...what would happen if you can't find them in time?" she asked, a bit hesitantly and fearful of the answer.

Ethan let a depressed sigh. "Then...I die." he answered her simply, with dispair in his voice.

Sarah eyes grew wide at his answer. _'No wonder I saw such sadness and despair in his eyes. His life being tied to a flower like that, with only one person in the world who could ever same him. Poor guy.'_ she thought sadly to herself, feeling sympathy and remorse for Ethan.

"But how do you know about this? I mean, I thought the spell had erased your prior memories before she cursed you?" she asked intriguingly.

"After I had awaken from when she cursed me, the witch had stuck around long enough to give me the rose and to tell me of how my fate is tied to it, before she then finally left." he replied.

"Oh. Well did she say anything else? Like just who this person is or what they look like?" wondered Sarah.

Ethan shook his head sadly with a 'no'. He then looked up at the brightly shinning moon through the glass window as he remembered something else the witch had said to him. "All she said after giving me the rose and telling that I have until the last petal falls to find them or else my life will end, was a riddle." he said, remembering it clearly, as if it was only yesterday.

 _ **"Find the one who sees with their heart and not with their eyes, who then must express endearing words from the heart, and from these words, a miracle shall then take place."**_ recited Ethan word from word, as he heard the witch's words echo in his head like a ghost, taunting him.

Sarah brought her hand up to her chin as she tilted her head to the side in deep thought. "Hmm...that is some riddle, huh?" she said thoughtfully. "There's not really much to go on there. I mean, that could be anybody and the endearing words that they have to say could be any kind of words? This one's a toughie." she replied in thought, giving a small shrug a little while after, meaning she had no idea what it could mean, either.

Ethan let out a heavy sigh. "I know. And at this rate, the last petal will have fallen and I would be dead, by the time I'll ever be able to figure it out in time." he said sullenly, starting to feel really down now at the thought.

"Hey." spoke Sarah in a soft voice, as she placed a hand on Ethan's forearm rubbing it lightly. She would of placed her hand on his shoulder, but considering how tall he was she would of had to stand on her tippy toes to reach his shoulder. So, she just opted for his arm instead. She gave him a warm and kind hearted smile as she continued to brush her hand gently across his strong muscular arm, soothingly. "You'll figure it out eventually, _before_ the final petal to the rose falls. I'm sure of it." said Sarah sweetly and reassuringly to Ethan.

Ethan was stunned by her sudden kindess and reached over with his opposite hand and placed it lightly over her's and smiled. "Thanks, Sarah." he thanked her, politely.

There was a bit of quietness in the room, but it was soon broken by the subtle, but load, rumbling noise of Sarah's stomach. She instinctively brought her hands to her stomach, as she looked down in disbelief that her stomach just made such an embarrassing noise and then blushed from it.

"Sorry. I haven't yet eaten anything since about lunch time." she confessed bashfully. Ethan tried to stiffle the chuckle that he felt rising up in his throat before speaking. "It's quite alright! I completely understand. And besides, I'm feeling rather hungry myself, too anyways." he replied with a smile.

Sarah smiled back, but then she gasped suddenly in realization as it had just dawned on her. "Papa!" she exclaimed out loud. Ethan raised a confused brow to her in question. "I've totally forgot about my father! He's probably worried _sick_ about my wereabouts!" exclaimed Sarah in worry, as she grew a little bit frantic now.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I didn't mean to make your father have to worry about you. I should've _known_ that you would of had someone in town, expecting you to come home tonight." spoke Ethan apologetically, looking down with hurt eyes.

Sarah immediately stopped her frantic worrying behavior once she saw how sorry Ethan was. She felt bad for him. "It's ok Ethan. It's not your fault. How was you suppose to know that I live with my father, anyways." she reassured him. "I'm sure he'll be fine, anyways. He knows that I'm a tough girl who can take care of herself when need be. And besides, I can always get my friend best Erica to cover for me later, if need be." she said, smiling.

Ethan looked at her for a second, seeing the genuineness and kindess in her eyes, and smiled back. "I suppose you are right." he finally said to her, with a bit of glee in his voice. "Come on. The kitchen is this way." he said nicely, jerking his head in the direction of the door and starting to walk towards it. Sarah smiled and followed the beast out the door.

* * *

 **A/N: And that is the beast that we call Ethan! Lol! So, what do you all think about beastly Ethan, huh? His personality isn't anything like Beast's in the Disney's version, huh? Lol! But this is only the second chapter and Ethan's first(-ish) appearance in the story, so we really don't quite know a whole lot about him, yet.**

 **Seems like they hit it off pretty well there, eh? And what's up with that riddle, huh? What could it mean, you suppose? *shrugs* I guess we will find out eventually, when the time comes. Lol!**

 **So, until next time, I'll be seeing you all in the next chapter! Bye! :)**


	12. Beauty And The Beast Part 3

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! And I have a new chapter for you all!**

 **First and foremost, I am really sorry for the long wait on this story. There's no real reason behind my lateness, except for laziness and getting distracted by going back and re-reading MBAV stories. So, feel free to shun me as long as you like. But please don't shun me for too long! I get really lonely, very easily. *gives you puppy dog eyes* Pwetty pwease!**

 **But anyways, this chapter will be a short one because I wanted to hurry up and give you all something to read, since you've all been so patiently waiting for it.**

 **So, last chapter we met the beast aka Ethan. Who's a pretty nice guy considering he's a beast. Am I right? *nudge nudge* Lol! And now in this chapter we learn the story behind why the mansion that he lives in was left abandon and just who it's previous owners where.**

 **Shout outs:**

 **ArelyLovesPandas- Thanks for the follow and the favorite as an author! And also thanks for the favorite and follow on my one-shot Cuddles! I'm glad that you liked it!**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Really?! Awe! Now you're making me blush fanfic buddy! I'm glad that you liked it so much. And now here's the next part to the story. Lol! They sure did! I didn't want him to be a mean and grouchy beast. Instead I wanted him to be a kind and sweet beast. But he wasn't alway like that. You'll find out what I mean, once we get to that point of the story, fanfic buddy. ;) Me too! It'll be so romantic and magical when he does. Hehehe! :)**

* * *

 _Story: Beauty And The Beast Part 3_

 _Chapter 12: The Story Of The Missing Prince_

 _Main Pairing: Sarah/Ethan_

* * *

As they passed through the lounging area to get to the dining room, a certain painting that hung just above the fireplace, had caught Sarah's eye. She walked up to the painting, which was a painting of a family of three, who all looked really regal and refined looking. She was surprised at just who this family was.

Ethan turned and noticed that Sarah was no longer behind him. When he did, he found that the family portrait that hung in the lounge had caught her attention. He walked up to her.

"I see that this portrait has caught your attention, has it?" he asked her.

Sarah nodded her head. "Yeah, it has." she answered him in awe, still staring up at the family painting. She then turned her gaze back towards Ethan. "Do you have any idea who these people really are?" she asked curiously, even though she already knew who they where.

Ethan gave it some thought, but then sadly shook his head no. "No. I'm afraid, not." he answered honestly. "I've always just assumed that they were the ones who've lived here before me. They seem like a lovely family though." he said thoughtfully, as he looked up at it in wonder for a moment. He then looked back towards Sarah's direction with a confused look. "Why? Do you know who they are, Sarah?" asked Ethan.

Sarah nodded. "I've heard rumors they had a summer home near Whitechapel somewhere...but I never knew if they were true or not." she stated awe strucked, looking up at it. "Ethan. The people in this painting is King Ross Morgan and his wife, Queen Samantha Morgan." she replied, astonishingly.

Ethan's eyes went wide at her statement, as he looked back up with a stunned expression. "Really?! I never knew." he stated in disbelief. "But, who's that standing in between them in front?" he then asked curiously, staring at the young man before the two royals.

The young man in the painting had brown, slightly shaggy hair and brown eyes. He looked to be around the same age as Sarah did. He looked smart and very handsome, but also very stuck up and full of himself somehow. Ethan couldn't quite place it, but the guy seemed...familiar to him, almost.

"That's there son and heir to the throne, Prince Ethan Morgan." replied Sarah.

"Ethan...Morgan...?" mumbled Ethan to himself, as he thought about the name. It also sounded so familiar to him, as well, but he then felt a headache coming on from thinking about it so hard that he just gave up on trying to remember why it was so familiar to him.

"You know? It's kind of funny really. But the Prince and me have the exact same first name." mused Ethan, chuckling a bit at how funny it was.

Sarah never realized that before, until now. Now that he had mentioned it. It was strange. "Yeah...you're right. You two do have the same first name, don't you?" she pointed out suspiciously.

"But then again, I suppose Ethan is a somewhat pretty common name, huh?" he commented with a smile, looking back at Sarah.

"I suppose you're right. Ethan is a pretty common name among these parts. So, maybe it's just a weird coincidence that you share the same name as the Prince." she said with a slight giggle, and then looking back at him with a smile.

"But what I don't understand, is why on earth the King and Queen would ever just abandon a place such as this? Did they not like it here, anymore?" wondered Ethan curiously.

"You mean you've never heard the rumors of what happened to the Prince and why the King and Queen left this place, never to return again?!" asked Sarah incredulously and shock.

Ethan just glared at her. "Uh..no! I haven't. It's a little hard to hear the latest gossip or news when you're basically living in solitude because everybody that sees you thinks you're a monster." he replied bluntly with a straight face.

Sarah blushed meekly and kicked herself mentally for forgetting that bit of info. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." she apologized shyly. Seeing him then smile at her, she then knew that he had forgiven her and so she began to tell him the story.

"Well, apparently according to rumor. About 4 years ago, the royal family had came here for the summer like they usually do. But then one day, Prince Ethan had went out on his own, never to return again. The King and Queen soon began to grow worried over their son's mysterious disappearance, and had sent out a search party to find him. Only for them to come back with nothing." explained Sarah, as she told the story of the missing Prince.

For some strange reason, the story had seemed to really draw Ethan's attention and he wanted to know more about what happened next. "Ok! So, then what happened next?!" he urged eagerly.

Sarah giggled at his small bit of eagerness, as she continued on with the story. "Well, eventually summer was drawing to a close and the King and Queen would have to soon head back to the castle. They didn't want to leave, but they felt like they had no other option, as they still had royal duties that needed to be done. They were both devastated in having to leave and had feared the worse for their missing son's safety."

"But before leaving they had decided to have a few of their guards stay behind to continue the search for a little bit longer. But they still ended up empty handed after about a month of searching. And soon the King had ordered them to give up the search and to head back to the castle. Giving up hope that they'll ever see their dear Prince ever again."

"So, is that why they never bothered to return to the mansion again?" questioned Ethan, with a curious brow.

Sarah gave a nod. "Yep! They didn't want to return here, due to it being a reminder of Prince Ethan's last known whereabouts and of where he went missing at. So, they just stopped coming here." answered Sarah, with a bit of sadness in her voice at the thought of the royal family lossing their son like that. Never to know if he's alive or not. Or if he's injured and in need of help.

"Whoa...That poor family." murmered Ethan quietly, as he felt sympathy for the royal family. But he also felt something else...something like...longing? He didn't understand why, though?

"Yeah." agreed Sarah sullenly. "It's like one of the biggest mysteries around in our little town. One that I would _love_ to solve someday." she said distantly, as she sighed to herself.

Ethan chuckled at her. "So, I'm guessing you're an adventurer, perhaps?" he mused intriguingly to her.

Sarah quickly shook herself from her thoughts as she looked away shyly and blushed with a giggle. "Not exactly. No." she laughed. "You see, I love to read. And every time that I do, I just get so caught up in the story line that I can some times just imagine myself there." explained Sarah fondly.

But she then frowned. "But sadly, that's all they ever are. Just stories seen and told through the eyes of one of the characters in the book." she said sadly. "I've actually always dreamed of going out on a real adventure of my very own, someday. You know, exploring the world and solving mysterious." replied Sarah fondly.

"Then why don't you?" asked Ethan curiously.

Sarah gave a shrug before replying. "I can't. Not as long as my father needs me, as much as he doesn't like to admit all the time." she sighed sadly. "I just wouldn't feel comfortable leaving him like that, with no one to help look after him and to make sure he's ok."

"Oh...Well, maybe someday that dream of yours just might come true. And you'll have your big adventure and mystery to solve someday, Sarah. I just know it." smiled Ethan cheerfully, trying to make Sarah feel better, which it did. She smiled back at him and thanked him.

"Now, come on. The dining room is this way." he said politely, as he showed her the way towards the dining room.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's part 3 of Beauty And The Beast! So, this tale seems to have a bit of mystery in it, huh? Of course since everybody already knows the tale, I'm sure you've already solved the mystery, huh? But it's still nice to see how things play out in it, isn't it? Of course it is! Lol! :D**

 **So, the Prince of the kingdom has went mysteriously missing one strange day, eh? And isn't it weird that both Ethan and the Prince have the same first name? *starts stroking chin curiously* Lol! And will Sarah ever get to have her mystery solving adventure?! *shrugs* Who knows! You'll just have to stay tuned to the story, to find out! ;)**

 **Until next time, this is MBAV fan66 and I'll be seeing you in the next chapter! Bye! :)**


	13. Beauty And The Beast Part 4

**A/N: Hey, there guys! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, yeah. Not much really happening in this chapter. Just some more Ethan/Sarah bonding time, again. Sorry to disappoint. :(**

 **But I'm sure that you all will still finding it really adorable and give you the feels, though! :)**

 **And who doesn't love a good feel, huh? Lol! ;)**

 **Anyways, in the last chapter we learned about the royal mystery that seems to of baffled an entire kingdom! And now we get to see another talent that the young fare maiden, Sarah Fox possesses. As well, as a...not so good habit that Ethan seems to of developed over the years, in his life of loneliness.**

 **Shout outs:**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Sorry fanfic buddy, but the famous royal dinner scene isn't happening in this chapter, sadly. Just a more...simpler and basic one, instead. But you'll get your royal dinner scene! Just you wait, fanfic buddy! It's coming up real soon! Lol! ;) Sorry, no Rory in this story. Hey! I just made a rhyme! Lol! But, yeah. I decided to give old Rory a break for a bit. But maybe he'll make an appearance in the next tale? Who know?! :) Well, be prepared for some more adorableness from Ethan! Just in a different more kind of way. Lol! You'll see! ;)**

* * *

 _Story: Beauty And The Beast Part 4_

 _Chapter 13: Dinner For Two_

 _Main Pairing: Sarah/Ethan_

* * *

Moments later in the dining room, Sarah sat patiently as she awaited for Ethan to finish preparing their meal. Mintues later, he had re-entered the room with two plates in hand. When he set her dish down in front of her on the table, Sarah sort of grimaced at the sight of it.

What laid on the plate didn't look all too appetizing to her. If anything it looked more like slop really.

"Sorry, if it doesn't look to appealing or doesn't taste like a five star meal. I'm not that good of a chef obviously." he pointed out apologetically, as he sat down at his place at the table. "But it's enough to keep me alive at least." he added, trying to make it not seem as bad.

He then started to eat, while Sarah just sat there staring at it questionably. She then carefully took her spoon and scooped some of it onto it and placed the questionable looking food into her mouth. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. If anything is was more bland than anything, really.

Not wanting to be rude, Sarah bravely continued to eat Ethan's dish, all the while not realizing the grossed out face that she was making while eating it. From across the table he could clearly see that she wasn't really enjoying it all that well.

"You know. You don't have to continue eating it if it's _that_ bad, you know?" chuckled Ethan, looking at her.

Sarah placed her spoon down and sighed out in relief, but then quickly covered her mouth once she realized what she just did. Ethan just laughed at her expression. "It's ok! I don't blame you if it does taste a little bit off. I'm sure that I can find something else in the ktichen to satisfy you." he replied kindly with a smile.

Sarah smiled back, but then stood up as she picked up her plate, as well as Ethan's. He looked at her confusedly, as to what she was doing until she had answered his questioning glare.

"Why don't you let me cook dinner for the night. I'm a pretty good chef, if I do say so myself." she offered, boasting a bit about her cooking skills.

"But I can't let you do that, Sarah! It wouldn't be very good manners for the host to let his guest do the cooking!" he objected strongly, but earnestly.

But Sarah wouldn't have it. "It fine, trust me! I don't mind really. It's the least that I can do after you saved me from a pack of hungry wolves." she declared reasurringly with a kind and gentle smile.

The warm smile made Ethan want to smile too, as he gave her a nod for the go ahead. With that she begin to make her way to the kitchen, but was then stopped as she heard Ethan speak out to her.

"Wait!" shouted out Ethan, getting up from his chair abruptly and leaning over the table with a hand on the table to brace himself and the other reaching out to her. When she turned back around with a confused expression, he told her what he had to say.

"There's not really that much ingredients in the kitchen to work with, I'm afraid because of well...of how I can't enter town without being spotted and hunted down. So, what's in there is pretty much from what I've been able to grow or find in the woods." he warned her, honestly. "There's also a few meats in there as well, from some of the local forest critters that I've managed to hunt down and capture on my own." he added in as well.

Sarah didn't seem too phased by this, as she just flashed him a gentle smile. "It's ok! I'm used to working with very little ingredients, anyways." replied Sarah cockingly, as she winked at him from over her shoulder and continued her way to the kitchen.

Ethan just stood there for a second, as he blinked a couple of times at what just happened. Was it him or did she just... _flirt_ with him? He felt his cheeks begin to burn, as if he was blushing. He continued to stare of into the direction that Sarah had just went in with a very confused and dazed look on his face, as he slowly sat down, again.

* * *

Minutes later, while he was waiting patiently, a very wonderful and delectable aroma had wafted across Ethan's nose, causing him to close his eyes as he inhaled the delightful smell.

 _'Mmm...It smells wonderful! I wonder if it will taste as good as it smells?'_ he wondered in thought, as he took another whiff of the smell coming from the kitchen.

And about ten minutes later, Sarah had emerged from the kitchen with two saucer bowls, that each sat upon their on little plate, in hand. She walked over to the table and placed Ethan's steaming bowl of soup down in front of him first, and then she walked back over to her seat and did the same. After setting her bowl down, she then proceed to take a seat.

Ethan leaned in over the bowl to take a long good whiff of it and smiled pleasantly at the wonderful smell. "Mmm...It smells really good, Sarah!" he praised happily.

Sarah smiled at the compliment. "Thanks! It's nothing special really. Just a bit of soup that I managed to whip up with some of the vegetables and a few spices and seasoning that I could find, is all." she said modestly, blushing a little.

"Still!" exclaimed Ethan, as he then spooned some of it into his mouth. As soon as Sarah's soup hit his taste buds, Ethan's eyes lit up with pure wonder and amazement at the taste. "And it even tastes good, too!" he added amazingly, spooning some more of it into his mouth greedily.

Sarah sat there with a shocked face as she watched him eat his soup like an animal basically, as some of it dribbled down his chin making his face a mess. She then started to laugh at how funny it was to see a will mannered guy like him, eat this way.

Hearing laughing, Ethan immediately stopped his messy eating and looked up at Sarah meekily. "Sorry, about that. I may have regular manners, but I guess my table manners still need some work, huh?" he joked apologetically, with a sheepish smile.

Sarah giggled at him. "It's fine! Really! It doesn't bother me one bit. I'm use to seeing guys eat like pigs everytime I go into the local pub in town." reassured Sarah sweetly to Ethan.

He gave her a strange look as to why she would ever visit a place like that. Seeing his look, she knew exactly what he was thinking. "I go there sometimes because that's where my father likes to go and drink sometimes. And sometimes he get's a little _too_ tipsy to be able to make it back home on his own, so they call me to come escort him home safely." she answered truthfully.

Ethan made a 'oh' face and bobbed his head once that he understood. He then smiled embarrassingly again, as he scatched the back of his head nervously. "But still...I just feel as if I should have better table manners than that. It's not very gentlemen like, but after spending so much time by myself I guess I sort of just gave up on table manners, since it was only me here." he said disappointingly and with slight shame in his voice.

"Well, you can eat anyway you choose to and I won't judge you one bit." stated Sarah politely. "And besides, you don't have to have good table manners just to be a gentlemen. As long as you're kind, polite, caring, and have a good heart then that's all you need to be classified as a gentlemen." she said with a kind smile. "Well, in my eyes anyways." she then added in carelessly, with a small shrug.

The beastly Ethan smiled happily at her comment and then began back to his soup, but this time taking his time in eating it like a true gentlemen would. Sarah too, started back up eating her meal.

* * *

Once finished, Ethan had insisted on taking away the empty bowls and doing the dishes and cleaning up after Sarah's master cooking in the kitchen. Sarah did protest at first, but not wanting to be rude or to make him upset, she let him.

"You know, Sarah," he began as he scrubbed a bowl clean, "I think it's be best if you stayed here for the night." suggested Ethan, now rinsing the bowl and then handing it to Sarah, who he kindly agreed in letting her do the drying portion of the dishes.

Sarah looked at him curiously. "Why?" she asked. "This isn't some lame attempt in asking me into bed with you, is it?" she asked incredulously to him, with a weirded out look.

Ethan's eyes went wide as he quickly shook his head 'no'. "No! It isn't! I swear!" he defended rapidly. "I just thought that with it getting late out, that it wouldn't be a very good idea for you to be wondering around the woods at night, when you have no idea of how to get back to the main road, is all! The forest can be a dangerous place alone at night." explained Ethan honestly.

Sarah's glare soften when she realized that he was right and let out a sigh. "You're right." she confessed agreeing with him, as it came out as a sigh. "I suppose it is a good idea for me to stay here for the night." reasoned Sarah, taking him up on his offer.

"It sure beats being lost in the woods at night with a hungry pack of wolves roaming around, looking for their next meal." she joked sarcastically, making Ethan let out a small chuckle. "So, I accept!" replied Sarah cheerfully.

"Excellent! And tomorrow I can show you the way back to the main road, which will take you back into town!" beamed Ethan happily.

With a nod and a smile, Sarah agreed to it, as she dried the last dish and put it in it's proper place.

After that was done, Ethan showed her where she would be sleeping for the night, which was the exact same room that she was in when she had woken up from her slight concussion, earlier.

And with that they bid each other a goodnight for the evening, as Ethan left the room and Sarah took her place on the bed, getting comfy first before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's Part 4! Lol! Sorry, for the shortness. I guess this one was more of a filler chapter, really. But I still hope you enjoyed it, though! :)**

 **So, it seems like Sarah is pretty handy in the kitchen, eh? Lol! But I guess you sort of have to be if you were the one doing all the cooking for the family. Am I right? ;)**

 **And Ethan's has some pretty bad table manners, too, huh? What do you expect when you've been the only one having dinner with yourself for 3 or 4 years now! *shrugs nonchalantly* Lol! :)**

 **So, the next chapter will be filled with another Etharah bonding moment. Plus, the two characters who've only been mentioned so far will get to make their grand entrance! Ok! So, maybe it won't be all that grand, but they'll still be in it! And they get to meet the beast, as well! So, who's ready for that little meeting, huh? ;)**

 **Until next chater, I'll be seeing you all around Fanfiction! Bye! :)**


	14. Beauty And The Beast Part 5

**A/N: Hey there, everyone! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **And it's time for some more Beauty And The Beast! Who's excited?! Lol!**

 **So, Erica and Benny make their big appearance in this chapter. And we get to see some of that friendship that they share with Sarah. Not to mention, the two love birds also learn just who Sarah's secret friend, really is. ;)**

 **I hope you enjoy it and don't be afraid to review. I really love getting reviews. :)**

 **Shout outs:**

 **Irtross3- Thank you for following me as an author! :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Well, then I guess you'll just have to see. Won't you? Lol! Even though I did just ruin it by mentioning up above, earlier...Lol! :P Thanks for the review. :)**

* * *

 _Story: Beauty And The Beast Part 5_

 _Chapter 14: Sarah's Besties_

 _Main Pairing: Sarah/Ethan_

* * *

The next day, after breakfast Ethan did just what he said he would do. He showed Sarah the way back to the main path. She thanked him kindly before saying her goodbyes and heading on down the road, back to town.

Once she did finally make it back to town and home again, just like she thought, her father basically gave her the fifth degree about her whereabouts. So, she just told him how she had gotten lost and had wound up straying from the path due to not paying attention. She then told him about how she was chased by a pack of wolves, until a very kind stranger who lived in the woods came along and frighten them off.

He really flipped the, when she told him how she took up the guy on his offer to spend the night there at his place. She couldn't believe how over protective he was being right now, but with some reassurance Sarah managed to convince her father that she's fine and the guy was just being nice and friendly. After his mini little panic attack, he brought his daughter into a tight hug, just glad that she's alright and is home safe, finally.

She smiled warmly, as she hugged him back. It was clear that they both meant very much to each other.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Sarah had decided to spend it with her two best friends. She gave them the same story that she had given her father about what happened to her yesterday. Of course, she left out the part about the kind stranger being the Beast, or aka Ethan, to them and her father when she told him.

At first Erica and Benny were pretty frighten to hear Sarah's little tale, but were both happy to see her ok, just the same.

"So, tell me Sarah! Was the guy who rescued you hot?" inquired Erica intriguingly with a smirk, until she felt an elbow in the side. When she looked over to who did it, it was Benny with a frown on his face at her comment. "Oh, relax Benny!" she said with an eye roll, but then smiled at him. "Of course you're the only guy who I have eyes for, anyways! I was just asking for Sarah's benefit!" she reassured sweetly to him, pecking him on the cheek and making him blush.

"I know! But hey! It's in the boyfriend's job description to be a little bit jealous whenever his girlfriend thinks another guy is good looking." he commented back, mockingly with a smile.

Erica giggled. "You're so _cute_ when you're jealous!" she cooed, leaning in to kiss him.

Sarah just rolled her eyes at her friends affection towards each other, right now. It kind of made her both want to gag a bit and feel slightly envious of them, at the same time. But she would never let them know that.

Then her thoughts began to drift off towards a certain someone, who she just met yesterday. She though about how polite he was and how very lonely he must be living in that really big place all by himself, like that. With no one to visit him and everyone being too afraid to even want to approach him. It made Sarah's heart ache a bit at the thought of it.

She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts, when she heard Erica speak again to her. "Sorry, Erica! What was it that you said earlier?" she asked a bit confused.

Erica smirked at her, as well as Benny. "Looks like this kind mysterious stranger, might of captured the fare Sarah's heart, now hasn't he?" she teased.

Sarah started to grow worried looking, as she denied the blonde's accusation. "No! I wasn't even thinking about them, Erica!"

The blonde just nodded her head slowly as she crossed her arms, still with her smug look on her face. "Hmm-hmm..." she hummed knowingly. Sarah just rolled her eyes at her annoyingly.

Benny chuckled at them, but then made a clearing his throat noise earning the two girls attention. "Don't look now, but...guess who's headed our way, guys." muttered Benny discreetly to the girls.

The two females looked over to notice that it was none other than Jesse Black, himself walking on up to them, looking as smug and as arrogant as ever.

"Great. Just what I don't need right now." muttered Sarah saractasically.

"Thanks goodness! My lovely dear Miss Fox is alright!" announced Jesse, sounding worried, which was probably mostly fake. He held his arms out to her and brought her into a hug. "You had me so worried Sarah! I'd hate to think what I'd do without you, my someday fiancee to be!" he added concernedly with a bit of glee in his voice.

As soon, as Sarah heard what he said she quickly, but kindly, pushed him away from her. She gave him this serious looking glare that said she meant business.

"Excuse me? Look! I've already told you this Jesse, but I am NOT marrying you! Like... _EVER_! So, get it through you thick skull! Ok?!" snapped Sarah frustratingly.

He just ignored her words and smirked at her. "You keep saying that, my dear Sarah, but I know that someday you'll come around and will say yes to being my wife. And until that day happens or until you marry another, then I'm not going to stop pursuing you, my sweet." replied Jesse smugly, grinning at her as he brought her hand up to his face and kissed it.

Revolted, Sarah yanked her hand away from him and gave him a look of disgust, as she thought now she had to really wash her hand really well to wash away the filth that was just put there by Jesse's lips.

"Why can't you just find some other girl, who actually likes you and ask her to marry you, instead of me?" asked Sarah irritatingly.

"Because my dear, sweet Sarah. You're the only one who _dares_ even comes close to my own beauty in this town." he answered her arrogantly. "Can you just _imagine_ what our children will look like? They will inherit our beauty and will look as if they were angels. Or gods even!" he added in cheerfully, thinking about it.

The idea of having kids with this jerk, gave Sarah the chills. Having kids with him would be the _last_ thing that she'd ever want to do. She'd probably kill herself before that would ever happened.

"Anyways, I really am glad to see that you're safe, Sarah." spoke Jesse, suddenly. "I'll be seeing you around, my sweet." he winked at Sarah, which made her make a gagging face. He then turned towards Erica and flashed her a charming toothy smile. "And I'll be seeing you around too, my dear." Erica giggled like a little school girl.

Even though she already had a boyfriend, didn't mean she still didn't have her crushes, now did it? When Jesse looked at Benny, his smiling face turned sour. "Later, loser." was all Jesse said to him before walking away.

Benny glared daggers at the back of the guy's head, angrily. He really did hate that guy, but not as much as Sarah did. He kind of felt sorry for her, in having to deal with his crap all the time.

"Ugh!" sighed out Sarah in disgust and relief. "Boy, am I _finally_ glad that _he's_ gone." scoffed Sarah in relief. "I thought he'd never leave." she added in, sarcastically.

"I don't get you, Sarah Fox. I mean, Jesse Black is _clearly_ into you and yet, you still reject him. Why?" questioned her blonde friend curiously.

"Do you _blame_ her? I mean, just look at the guy Erica! He's so...so...SELFISH and is just a plain out _asshole_ , if you ask me." butted in Benny, answering for Sarah. "Am I right, Sare?" he turned to face her for agreement, which she happily nodded to. He then turned his attention back to his girlfriend with a satisfied look. "See!" he boasted.

Erica just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Whatever." she mumbled, making Sarah giggle at her two besties.

"Benny's right though." threw in Sarah. "Jesse's selfishness and arrogancy is exactly _why_ I don't like him in the first place. I don't want to be with someone who's so rude and thinks that he's better than everyone else in the world." explained Sarah.

Erica looked at her strangely. "Then what kind of guy do you want, anyways?" she asked curiously with a raised brow.

Sarah brought a hand up to her chin as she thought about it carefully. "Well...I want him to be kind and nice to others. And is always willing to lend a helping hand, if needed..." she thought, trailing off some. "He has to have a dazingly and wonderful personality...and a warm and caring heart, too."

Suddenly, for some strange reason Sarah's thoughts had begun to drift off towards Ethan and how sweet and charming he was to her yesterday.

Erica saw the dreamy look that Sarah had and smirked knowingly at her. "Judging by the dreamy look that you have on your face right now, I'd say you've already done found your dream guy." she stated teasingly.

Snapping out of it, Sarah's body tensed at her statement. "W-what?!" she stuttered out nervously and confused, looking at her with wide eyes.

Benny caught on and joined in too. "I bet it's that guy who helped her out, yesterday in the woods." he implied mockingly with a smug grin. Erica's grin only grew as she nodded in agreement with her boyfriend.

Sarah was stunned and couldn't believe were her friends were getting at. Just because Ethan saved her life and was so kind and sweet to her, didn't mean that she was falling for the guy! Did it? She quickly shook the thought out of her head. No! It didn't! For one, she barely even knows the guy. Not to mention that he hardly even knows himself, as well.

Which then brought her back to her thoughts about him being there, living all alone by himself without a friend in the world. And him trying to solve the riddle on how to break his curse without any help from anybody.

Knowing that she couldn't tell them who the mystery stranger was that saved her life yesterday, Sarah decided to play it cool. Plus, they were totally wrong about her having feelings for Ethan, anyways.

"Look, guys! I'm not falling for some guy that I just met and hardly even know! Alright?!" she denied strongly to them.

But Erica and Benny only nodded their heads slowly at her with disbelieving looks on their faces, with their arms crossed as they hummed that all-knowing hum at her. Sarah just rolled her eyes again at the two, shaking her head as she gave up on the two and their silly accusations, and just walked off, leaving them behind with smug expressions on their faces.

* * *

A little bit later in the day, Sarah couldn't take her mind off of Ethan's predicament at all. He was all she could think about and it annoyed her to no end, too. So, she decided to go and visit the beast that lived in the abandon mansion.

At first she thought she was lost again, until she finally saw the huge building in her sights. She smiled to herself in victory and proceeded on up to the door.

* * *

Ethan was busy standing there in his own thoughts, staring at The Rose Of Fate and all of it's glory and beauty. Wondering if he'll ever solve the mystery of his curse in time. Ethan could feel his hope beginning to drain from him a little more each day.

Another one of it's precious petals had then began to fall, causing Ethan to sigh out in dispair.

He then suddenly perked his head back up in curiosity, as he heard a knock at the main door to the manor. "Who would even dare come and visit me, here? I thought that all the villagers where scared of me?" he wondered out loud, to himself.

Ethan left the room that held the red flower and went to go and answer the door.

* * *

When he did, and opened it he was amazed to find that it was Sarah, the young lady that he had helped yesterday, who was the one knocking and standing there at his doorstep with a smile and small blush on her face.

"S-Sarah?! W-what are you doing here?" he stuttered out in shock. "I didn't think that I'd ever see you here again?" he said, questioningly with a bit of confusion laced in his voice at her.

"N-n-not that I don't want to see you or anything! It's just that-!" rambled Ethan frantically, trying not to sound rude as too why she would ever come here again, in the first place when most people usually just stay away. But he stopped when he heard Sarah giggle at him.

"It's alright! I get it, Ethan!" she giggled with a smile. "I've actually came here because I thought that you could use the company." replied Sarah genuinely.

"Really? But why?" he asked curiously.

"I couldn't stop thinking about how lonely you must be living here all on your own, with no visitors ever. And how you could probably use a friend in your life, since everyone else fears you and I don't." she answered honestly, with a small frown.

Ethan didn't know what to say. So, instead he just stood there and stared at her in disbelief and awe. He couldn't believe that she actually wanted to be his friend. Getting over the initial shock of her response, Ethan let Sarah on in.

* * *

She stayed there for a few hours, just chatting and goofying off with Ethan. Ethan had even given her a tour of the outside garden.

Sarah showed Ethan how to get birds to eat right out of the palm of your hand, which once he tried it he was amazed by it. Sarah just stood there and laughed at him, especially when a bunch of the little birdies had decided to use Ethan as a perch.

The two had a good time together, which shockingly surprised Ethan. He never knew what it felt like to actually have company over for just the fun of it and what it meant to have a friend. Or at least, he didn't remember what it was like, anyways.

Sarah continued to sneak off to go and visit Ethan everyday, around the same time. And each day, she couldn't wait to see him for some strange reason. And by having Sarah there, visiting him everyday, had seemed to light something inside Ethan's heart that he hadn't felt before. He started to wonder if maybe...just maybe...it was... _love_?

And it wasn't just Ethan who was starting to feel that way, either. Sarah was feeling it too and was starting to wonder the same thing, as well.

* * *

Over the next few days, however, Sarah's two best friends had seemed to notice a change in their dear friend and how she always seemed to disppear around the same time, each day.

"Hey, Sare! Where ya goin'?" asked Erica, from nowhere it seems and startling Sarah as she was making her way towards the woods. Benny was standing there right beside his girlfriend, wondering the same thing, too.

"Geez! Erica! Benny! Don't sneak on up on me like that! Ok?!" scolded Sarah, slightly spooked as she jumped a little from Erica's sudden outburst to her. She placed a hand over her heart to try and calm herself from her mini scare, there for a second.

Erica just rolled her eyes at her, while Benny had more of an apologetic look on his face, as he mumbled a, "sorry Sarah" to her meekly.

Sarah smiled sweetly at his apology. "It's ok, Benny. I guess I was just caught up in my own thoughts to have noticed you guys coming, to begin with." she said politely to him, making him smile back.

"Speaking of thoughts, Sarah. Just what _is_ on the mind of my favorite gal pal, that had her so distracted, anyways? _Hmm_?" teased Erica, knowingly. Sarah rolled her eyes at her annoyingly. "Or should I say... _who_ , to be more pacific?" implied Erica slyly, with an accusing look.

"Not this again." complained Sarah annoyingly. "Look! I'm not seeing anybody, Erica! I'm going to visit a friend is all! And that's it!" exclaimed Sarah frustratingly, trying to prove her point.

"Yeah, right! Nobody, ever just goes and visits a 'friend' as much as you've been doing lately, Sarah. I mean, you seem to go and visit this mystery person of your's every freakin' day! And around the same time, too!" stated Erica strongly.

"She's right, you know Sarah." piped in Benny, agreeing with his girlfriend. "You have been seeing this person a lot lately. So, they obviously must mean something to you. Am I right?"

Sarah tried her hardest not to blush, as she tried to deny her feelings for Ethan. She didn't love him. He was only just a really good friend, was all. There was in no way possible she was falling for the guy. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself, though.

"How many times do I have to keep telling you guys this?! There are no romantic feelings between me and this guy, at all! Ok?! We're just friends!" defended Sarah strongly. "And I just visit him because he lives all by himself in the middle of nowhere, and I just that it be nice if maybe he had a bit of company to look forward to everyday, is all!" stressed Sarah frustratingly.

"Yeah! Keep telling yourself that, Sarah! But I know the look of love when I see it. And you are _definitely_ smitten by this mystery man of your's, whoever he is, who has seem to have captured your heart." agrued back Erica.

"Ugh! You know what, Erica?! Just forget it!" exclaimed Sarah angrily, raising her voice some and throwing her hands up in the air, getting fed up with her female best friend's claims. "I'm out of here!" said Sarah, as she left, walking on past them and down the road.

Benny came up and stood beside Erica, both watching as Sarah just walked on down the road rather angrily. Erica narrowed her eyes at her suspiciously, as she watched her best friend go. She then grabbed Benny's arm and pulled him along.

"Come on, Benny!" she said, tugging him along behind her.

He had this look of worry on his face, knowing that look in his girlfriend's eyes. "Erica...Just where are we going?" he asked fearfully and in concern.

"Isn't it obvious! We're gonna follow her!" she answered determinedly, still dragging him along. "I want to know just who this mystery person really is! And just why it is that Sarah's been so secretive about him, too!"

Benny didn't say a word or try to stop her because he knew that once Erica was determined about something, that they're was no stopping her. So, why try and waste the effort, right? So, instead he just went with the flow. Even he didn't really want to. That and he is slightly scared of his girlfriend whenever you get on her bad side, which he'll never admit too willingly out loud to anybody, either.

* * *

Sarah never suspected a thing, when she finally did reach the hidden mansion in the woods. And just like always, she knocked on the door.

Erica and Benny were both hidden in the bushes, with a clear view of Sarah and the door in their sights. They waited there anxiously to see just who would answer the door. They already were blown away by the size of the msytery guy's house and now they were ready to see just what this guy looked like.

Minutes later, the door opened and they saw Sarah smile widely at whoever it was at the door. Then both Erica's and Benny's eyes went wide at the person who stepped over the threshold slightly to give Sarah a hug.

"No. Freaking. Way." said Benny slowly and carefully in disbelief. He said each word as it's own sentence.

Not being able to control her outburst and letting her shock cloud her thoughts, Erica suddenly jumped up out of her and Benny's hiding place in shock, startling the two who stood on the mansion's porch.

"Oh my god, Sarah! You've been seeing the _Beast_ all this time?!" shouted Erica shockingly at them. Seeing as how their cover is now blown, Benny then stood up beside her too, looking rather embarrassed and surprised himself still.

"Erica! Benny! What the hell are you guys doing here?!" exclaimed Sarah in surprise, at the sight of her two besties standing there in the bushes, covered slightly in some twigs and leaves.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh! Busted! Lol!**

 **Looks like Sarah's been found out by her friends. I wonder how things will go down now, that her two only friends know that the person who she's been seeing for days now, is actually the Beast?**

 **So, this chapter turned out longer than I thought it would. I guess because of the Erica and Benny stuff that I added in, but I had to add some Erica and Benny moments from the two. Lol! :)**

 **And what about Jesse's big entrance into the story? Didn't expect to see him in this chapter, didn't ya? Lol! And how arrogant is he, am I right? You can clearly see that Sarah hates him with a passion. And so does Benny, a little bit too but for different reasons, like how he always insults him.**

 **So, that's it for now everybody. I how hope to see you all in the next chapter and part of Beauty And The Beast. Until then, see you all around! Bye! :)**


	15. Beauty And The Beast Part 6

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, in this chapter we get see what happens now that Erica and Benny know that it's the Beast who Sarah's been sneaking off to see. Will it all go downhill for Sarah and Ethan? Or will things turnout just fine for the two? You'll just have to read to find out! :)**

 **Shout Outs:**

 **abraminwonderland- Thanks for the favorite as an author and for liking my story Coming Out Of The Closet, so much! I'm so happy that you love it! :)**

 **MBAVFOREVER- Thanks for the favorite on this story and on MBAV One-Shots Radio! And also, thank you for the favorite as an author, too! :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Lol! Well, I didn't exactly disappear fanfic buddy! You know that! Lol! But thank you, nonetheless. :) As you know, I've just been really busy and I only work on one story's new chapter at a time. So, after this one I will be starting work on the next chapter for TTWATS (The Timid Wolf And The Spellmaster, for those who didn't know). I'm glad that you liked my like little Bennica duo, tag teaming up on Sarah over finding a man. Lol! Yeah...He was a bit of a creep, huh? Lol!**

* * *

 _Story: Beauty And The Beast Part 6_

 _Chapter 15: A Thousand Words Of Appreciation, All Rolled Into One Gift_

 _Main Pairing: Sarah/Ethan_

* * *

Erica quickly ran up to her friend and yanked her away from Ethan. Benny just casually walked on up to them, mostly from the slight bit of fear that he was feeling from being in the presence of the infamous Beast.

"I can't believe it! All this time the mysterious guy that you've seeing has been...been... _him?_!" exclaimed Erica in shock and disbelief, putting emphasis on the word 'him' as she pointed at Ethan when she said it.

"Sarah? Do you know these people?" asked Ethan suddenly.

"Yeah! I know them, alright." she answered, not taking her eyes off them as she just stood there glaring at them. "They're my best friends, Erica and Benny."

"Don't tell him that, Sarah!" shouted Erica angrily. "And what do you think you're doing, going off to pay a little visit to the Beast?! I mean, do you know much danger you're putting yourself in?! You can't trust him, Sarah!" she said in a scolding manner.

Ethan looked down, hurt by her words and what she thought of him. Sarah saw this and got upset at her friend's words.

"Erica! Show a little respect! Will you?!" scolded Sarah harshly. "He's not a threat to me or anyone else for that matter! If he was, then why did he save me from those wolves back then, huh Erica?!" snapped Sarah defensively, waiting for her to answer.

Erica's expression then changed from anger to shock, realizing that she was right, and then to shame. But it still didn't stop her doubts about the guy. He was the freaking _Beast_ , after all! For all she knew, him being nice and saving her life was just a trick! And he would soon show his true colors to her and everybody else! So, Erica decided to keep her guard up around him...just in case.

"Even so, Sarah..." spoke Benny, finally speaking up. "we're your best friends. You could've still told us that the person who you've been sneaking off to visit each day was the Beast. We would've probably understand and kept it secret if you would've asked us to." he said, soundly slightly disappointed in her.

The anger that she was feeling towards her friends had now dissipated into remorse, as she felt bad for having to keep this from them for so long.

"I'm sorry guys." she apologized sadly, looking down. "I just wasn't sure of how you two would react if I told you that it was Ethan that I sneaking off to see. I didn't want to risk it. And wind up having the other villagers find out about it and then jumping to the wrong conclusion like you two did, just now." explained Sarah honestly.

"He's not really a bad guy. In fact...he's really quite nice and sweet." she added, looking up at them shyly, smiling now. "Just because he looks like a monster doesn't mean that he actually _is_ one." added Sarah, turning her eyes towards Ethan, now and then back to Erica and Benny again.

Both Erica and Benny gave a look of guilt upon their faces, for the way that they had just acted a minute ago. But then something odd struck Benny, as he looked at Sarah with a perplexed expression on his face.

" _Ethan_?" he questioned, curiously.

A look of realization then hit Sarah, before she giggled and smiled happily at her silly mistake. "Oh! That's right!" she giggled out. "I forgot to tell you both, that his name isn't Beast. It's Ethan, actually." corrected Sarah happily.

"You mean to tell me he actually has a... _name_?" pressed Erica incredulously, while giving her a look. Ethan looked down in shame again from her words. Erica saw this and felt bad this time. "Sorry. No offense or anything." she added, murmuring apologetically and looking rather sheepishly as she said it.

Ethan looked back up at her and gave a small smile, showing no hard feelings over it, making Erica smile back, too.

* * *

After that, Ethan had invited the two inside, along with Sarah. Erica and Benny both had really gotten to know Ethan more better and started to see that he wasn't really as bad or scary as they thought he was. They both had started to really see what Sarah had seen in him, now. Ethan had even told them the sad story about his curse.

"Um...Sarah?" spoke Ethan meekly to her, as he fumbled a bit with his clothes.

"Yes, Ethan? What is it?" she replied sweetly to him, smiling making him blush slightly.

Erica and Benny saw this and both exchanged curious looks to one another, but then smirked. They could obviously tell that there was something between the two.

"There's a room that I would like to show you, that I haven't shown you yet. I think you're gonna love this place very much." he answered, smiling too.

Sarah gave him a curious look as he just chuckled and took her hand, leading the way.

* * *

Once he finally reached his destination, which was these two huge double doors, he made Sarah cover her eyes. She smiled happily, not being able to wait while Erica just giggled at her friend's giggy look.

Ethan slowly and carefully, led her inside the room after opening the doors. Once inside he had her remove her hands.

What she saw amazed and awed her. It was a library, but not just any library. It was the biggest collection of books that she's ever seen! It was even more bigger than the library in town!

"I wanted to do something really nice for you, since you've been such a good friend to me, Sarah. And I know how much you love reading and then I suddenly remembered that this place had a _huge_ library that just sat here, mostly unused by anyone. Except for maybe me, when I'm bored and don't have anything to do." stated Ethan, looking around the room.

He then turned his gaze towards the awe-strucked Sarah. "So, do you like it?" he asked hopefully, but he already knew the answer to that by her expression.

First she nodded slowly, still staring at all the books on the shelves and then she turned to look at Ethan grinning happily. "I love it, Ethan! Thank you!" she responded gratefully. Not being able to control herself, she lunged forward and gave him a hug.

Ethan hugged back, but also blushed some. They stayed like that for a while until they heard someone fakingly clear their throat, making them quickly back away from each other embarrassingly.

"Anyways, there's tons of books in here that I think that even the town's library don't even have. So, feel free to borrow any of them, for as long as you like." he added, politely.

Sarah smiled and thanked him once again, as she immediately set off to begin rummaging through the shelves lined with thousands of books, eager to get started reading them.

"I think you've made a _big_ mistake my friend because now she'll never want to leave. Especially, with so many great selections to choose from." joked Benny, as he let off a light chuckle.

Ethan let out a content sigh as he watched Sarah hurriedly scan the shelves. "Yeah...but she's totally worth it." he said dreamily, not paying much attention in what he just said.

But sure enough, Erica and Benny both did and they quietly laughed to themselves about it too. Then a really brilliant idea had struck Erica, as she pulled her boyfriend to the side and started to whisper in his ear, secretively.

Whatever it was that she telling him, had made Benny smile in delight as he nodded his head in agreement to her little plan. Erica giggled, not being able to wait to set it into motion come tomorrow evening, but first there was much to do to make it all happen.

* * *

 **A/N: And there ya go, my lovelies! Another fabulous chapter to MBAV Book Of Fairytales, covering Part 6 of Beauty And The Beast! :)**

 **And look! It all worked out just fine! Erica and Benny both got to know Ethan better and are now friends! Yay! And what's this? Bennica are both planning something in secret? I wonder for who and what it'll be? But I bet you all know, don't you?! Lol! ;)**

 **So, until next chapter, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! :)**


	16. Beauty And The Beast Part 7

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, we get to find out just what it is that Erica and Benny are both planning. And let me tell you, it's gonna be a surprise to both of the unlucky participants involved it. Lol! ;)**

 **This fairytale is starting to get pretty close to it's end, isn't it? I suspect there's only about two or three more chapters left. Sad, I know. But that only means that another great tale will be able to be told next! :)**

 **But that won't be for a while now. So, until then just sit back and enjoy the current tale being told now!**

 **And in this chapter we get to see just how much more of an ass Jesse is in this story. Sorry, Jesse. But hey! Every great story needs an awesome villain! And you just fit the roll so perfectly, so why not have you play the roll of Gaston, eh? Lol! ;P**

 **So, enough about that! How about we get to some shout outs!:**

 **Acuario- Thanks for the review! Even though I don't really speak Spanish, I did try to understand what you were trying to say the best I could thanks to Google Translate. And from what it said/you said you seemed to love the story so far and I'm glad that you are enjoying it and is looking forward towards the next, which is this one! Lol! And just because we speak completely different languages, I hope this doesn't discourage you in wanting to drop more reviews because I don't care if there's a language barrier between us. I'm still happy to receive any reviews from you and I look forward to each and every one of them, as well! And thank your for reviewing and liking any of my other stories as well, like "My Heart Will Go On"! :)**

 **camillia2002- None taken, my friend. I get it. I expected that some of you guys might have your favorites and least favorites, after all. I didn't really expect all of you to like every single tale that I'm telling. So, it's cool if you didn't like the first tale. But I'm happy that you seem to be enjoying this one, though! I hope that some of the others that I plan to do, you'll like as well. :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- I guess you'll just have to wait and see, huh? Lol! ;) Well, don't die or else you wouldn't be able to explore all those wonderful books, fanfic buddy! Lol! Thanks for the review! :)**

 **MBAVFOREVER- Awe! Why thank you! Hopefully I can do your favorite pairings justice. I actually have a few more fairytales with Bennica and Etharah as the main couples, I believe. I know I do for Bennica, but I can't remember if I had another tale planned with Etharah as the main pairing or not? *shrugs* I don't know, but I do have it written down. And I'm not gonna tell you which ones because I want them all to be a surprise. Hehehe! ;) And I love your username. If only MBAV really was forever, then that would awesome! *sighs sadly* Lol! :P**

* * *

 _Story: Beauty And The Beast Part 7_

 _Chapter 16: Getting Ready For Our Surprise Date?!_

 _Main Pairing: Sarah/Ethan_

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Erica and Benny had continued to plan and plot a very special surprise for two lovebirds who didn't even know they were in love with each other, yet. Soon, all the planning will be complete and they would set their devious idea in motion.

Erica was so excited about it all. These kind of things are what she _lives_ for. And Benny loved seeing when she gets so happy and excited over something that it makes his heart swoon even more for her beauty.

Sarah continued her visits to Ethan, sometimes with her best friends accompanying her. She was kind of getting a bit suspicious of the two because of all the giggling and odd looks that they were doing. And whenever she would try to ask them about it, they would just play it off as nothing important, really. So, she just gave up on trying to figure out what was going through Erica's and Benny's heads, for now.

While on her way to see Ethan, Sarah was suddenly then met with a pair of hands covering her eyes from behind. "Guess who, my love?" teased the figure behind her, playfully.

Sarah scowled at the sound of the voice. She knew just who it was that was behind her, covering her eyes. _'Great. Just how I didn't want to start my day off as.'_ she thought sarcastically, mentally rolling her eyes.

"Gee. Let me guess. An arrogant jerk who goes by the name of Jesse?" she replied back with sass in a non-amusing tone.

"Ouch! Sarah! That hurts you know." stated Jesse in fake hurt, removing his hands from her eyes. She turned around to face him with an unhappy expression on her face as he just smiled at her. "But I'll forgive you this time, my sweet. Since you're my one true love and my future wife and all." he added sweetly, grinning at her with a wink.

This time Sarah actually did roll her eyes at him. "Look! I've already told you! I'm _never ever_ gonna marry you, Jesse! Not in this life or even in the next for that matter!" she snapped rudely to him, making her point. "So, just give up and leave me the _hell_ alone! Will you?!"

She was about to walk away when suddenly Jesse grabbed her wrist, making her stop. She turned to look at him with a surprised look on her face, but with hate and dislike for the man in her brown eyes.

"Let go Jesse!" she commanded, yelling at him as she glared at him and tried to free herself from his grip. But Jesse wasn't letting go anytime soon as he stared at her with a serious and determined look.

"Why is it that you hate me so strongly, Sarah? I have done nothing wrong, except only loving you unconditionally and wanting you to be my wife. Is that so wrong?" questioned Jesse seriously to her, but Sarah could hear the coldness and emptiness in his voice.

To be honest, it slightly scared her a bit, but she refused to show any fear towards him. Instead, she let her anger and hate for the man be known, one last time.

" _Because_! Jesse! You're an arrogant, self absorbed, no good, pompus dick! Who thinks he's better than everybody else in this town and that they all should just bow down and worship the ground you walk on! Every girl in this town might see you as some handsome, good looking guy, but I see you for who you really are! They all might be too shallow themselves to see it, but I do! And I for one, don't like guys like that! To me, it's what's on the inside that counts! NOT what's on the outside!" ranted Sarah strongly.

Jesse was at a loss for words, as he just stood there with this dumbfounded look upon his face. With one final yank, this time Sarah was able to free her wrist from Jesse's grasp.

"Now, if you'll excuse me! I have someone very important to meet! And I don't want to keep them waiting!" she spat out defensively.

She then walked off, but snapping out of his stupor, Jesse quickly walked up to her and stood in front of her, blocking her way.

"Someone important?" he repeated puzzlingly. "Who?" he asked curiously.

Jesse was really starting to get on her nerves now, but then again he always did. "I'm not telling you." she answered flatly.

"It's a another guy, isn't it?!" pressed Jesse, but she didn't answer him. "It is! Tell me who this fiend is, so that I may challenge him for your heart!" he demanded eagerly.

Sarah let out an aggravated sigh towards Jesse and his annoying persistence. Even after telling him how much she hates him, he _still_ thinks there's a chance that she will date him. As if.

"NO!" she stated firmly, not giving him Ethan's identity because she wanted to protect him from all the chaos that was sure to ensue if word got out about her visiting him. "Now, leave me alone so that I may be on my way!" she demanded sternly. Sarah moved around him and hurriedly rushed off away from her least favorite person in the entire town.

Jesse just stood there and watched her go, as a determined look appeared on his face. "I will not give up on you so easily, my dear Sarah. You _will_ marry me and be my wife. Even if it means that I have to _eliminate_ the competition to do so." he said to himself determiningly. He smirked to himself evilly, as the gears begun to spin and turn inside his devious and cunning mind.

* * *

When Sarah had finally made it to Ethan's place and had knocked on the door, her happy smile quickly fell and a look of confusion spred arcoss her face at who had answered the door. She was shocked to find that instead of Ethan opening the door to greet her it was instead Erica.

"Erica?! What are you doing here? And where's Ethan?" she asked surprisingly.

"Don't worry about that now! And Ethan's currently with Benny up in his bedroom. Now come on! I have to get you ready!" answered Erica quickly, pulling the brunette into the mansion and shutting the door.

Sarah was completely lost and baffled by her best gal friend's strange behavior, as she was being pulled along by her.

"Getting ready?!" repeated Sarah confusingly to Erica. "Getting ready for what?" she added.

"For your date, of course silly!" giggled Erica amusingly. "Now come on! And get your lazy behind in gear, Sarah! Benny's probably almost done getting Ethan ready! So, let's get a move on! Shall we?!" she rushed, dragging Sarah down the hall and into one of the empty bedrooms, closing the door shut behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Ethan, Benny was busy trying to brush out Ethan's fur (which wasn't easy do to the fact that it was tangled in a lot of places).

"OW! BENNY! THAT HURTS!" shouted out Ethan in pain, as Benny yanked the brush from his head after it getting caught in another knot of hair.

"Sorry! But this isn't exactly very easy for me, either! This stuff is really matted and hard to brush, Ethan!" snapped back Benny frustratingly, as he attempted to run the brush through it again. Ethan yelped again. "When's the last time you ever combed this mess you call hair, anyways?" questioned Benny, continuing with his struggle of brushing Ethan's hair.

This time Ethan flinched when the brush hit another tangle. "I don't know. I don't really do it very often, since no one ever wants to see me. So, why bother keeping up with my hair and looks?" he answered truthfully, winching again.

"Yeah...well...now you do have people coming to visit you. So, next time let's try to at least keep up with the hair. Alright, dude?" replied Benny. He took a moment to stop to give his hand a brief break from gripping the brush so hard on every tangle that he met. He gave it a quick shake to expression the slight pain that he was feeling in it. "For my sake, in case I ever have to do this again." he joked, lightly with a smile.

"Trust me! I will now." replied back Ethan in a snarky tone and an eye roll, agreeing with him. They then shared a laugh together.

"I wonder how the girls are fairing?" wondered Benny curiously, scrunching up his face in thought.

"Don't know..." said Ethan, also thinking about it, but then changed the subject. "I still can't believe you guys are making me and Sarah have a date together." stated Ethan disbelievingly.

He then looked down kind of glumly and in doubt. "I mean, I don't even see the point in it, really. Sarah's a nice girl and all, but why would she ever fall for someone like me? Someone who looks like a monster and a _freak_."questioned Ethan sullenly.

Benny then came up to him to look him in the eye sternly. "Hey! Don't say that about yourself! You're not a monster and a freak! Okay? You're just...different looking on the outside, is all! You're still just like any of us on the inside still! In fact, we all look different on the outside if you really took the time to think about it." he reassured firmly to him.

Ethan looked back down again. "Maybe...But how do you know that Sarah even likes me the way you think she does?" questioned the sulky beast.

Benny flashed a gentle smile at him, as Ethan looked back up towards him. "Because my friend! My lady has a knack for these kind of things! It's what she lives for! Trust me!" reassured Benny positively with a nod. "Plus, we both heard the way she talks about you. Not to mention how strongly she defended you when me and Erica discovered that it was you who she's been traveling to see. Which is another thing. She comes to visit you like, EVERY. FEAKING. DAY! So, it's obvious that she has a thing for you, man!" he explained in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

Ethan then looked at him as his eyes sparkled with a bit of hope and wonder in them. "Really?" he replied, sounding a bit more hopeful.

Benny nodded his head proudly to confirm it, which brought a slight smile to Ethan's face.

"Now, back to work loverboy because we still have work to do, if we ever hope to make it through this mess you call hair." quiped Benny, suddenly.

Ethan's smile then fell at the sound of having to go back to his grooming by the hands of Benny Weir.

Benny saw this and scowled. "Look! It's not exactly very fun for me, neither. Alright?" he retorted unamusingly. Ethan rolled his eyes, as Benny set back to work.

"Ouch!" yelped Ethan loudly.

* * *

Erica was busy working on Sarah's hair, which went much more smoothly than it was for Ethan and Benny, by the way. Erica was all giddy and excited about everything, while Sarah on the other hand was still a bit unsure of it all. She was kind of slightly miffed at Erica and Benny for setting this date night with Ethan up and then springing it on her at the last minute. It made her wonder if Ethan had already knew about all of this or if they had sprung this on him, too.

Erica set down the brush that she was using and smiled. "There! Down with that for now!" she beamed proudly.

"I _still_ can't believe you, Erica! Setting me up on a date with Ethan! What in the world ever gave you the impression that I even Ethan like that, anyways?" complained Sarah snidely.

"Sarah! _Please_! You should know better! You know you can't keep things hidden from me, that easily. I've seen the way you look when you talk about him. Not to mention you get awfully defensive whenever you're busy being in denial about liking him." commented Erica playfully.

A small blush then spread across Sarah's face, which Erica caught and smirked at. "Even though your blushing face _clearly_ gives you away every time." he added teasingly.

Sarah tried to shake the blush from her cheeks and pretend that she didn't know what the other girl was talking about.

"I don't blush everytime!" snapped Sarah quickly at her.

"Sarah, you really need to stop lying to yourself and just be honest about your feelings for him. It's _obvious_ that you totally like him. So, just do yourself a favor and just own up to it! Will ya, little 'Miss I'm In Denial'?!" scolded Erica playfully, as she walked over towards the bed where a thin rectangular white box laid.

The brunette rolled her eyes annoyingly at the blonde, as she crossed her arms with a huff. "Whatever Erica. I'm not in denial. Ok?" she grumbled bitterly.

Erica just ignored her grumpy comment and proceeded with what she was doing. She lifted the lid off the box and picked something up out of it. Sarah was curious as to just what it was that the blonde had taken out of the box, as Erica had her back turned towards her.

"What is that?" asked Sarah.

"Something that's bound to catch Ethan's eye. Especially, when he sees you in it." she answered, not turning around and admiring the object in her hands.

Sarah just stood there and stared at her perplexingly, until Erica finally turned around to reveal what she had taken out of the box. Sarah's jaw dropped as she looked at the object in awe, while Erica seemed to have a wide satisfied smile on her face.

"You'll definitely get your man now, after wearing this baby." commented Erica confidently, holding up a gorgeous yellow ballroom dress that wasn't overly too poofy. Instead, it was only slightly poofy and it seemed to sparkle in the light as it showed off it's beautiful design work. It was the most beautiful looking dress that Sarah has ever seen before. And she figured that it wasn't very cheap, either.

"So, what do you think?" asked Erica brightly.

Finally, getting the words to speak, Sarah commented on her question. "It's beautiful, Erica! But..." exclaimed Sarah impressingly, but then faded into more of uncertainty. "How on _earth_ did you managed to afford a dress like this? I _know_ that it wasn't very cheap to buy, Erica. So, how is it that you have it?" wondered Sarah, skeptically.

With a roll of her eyes, Erica asnwered her question. "Always, one with the details. Aren't you Sarah?" sassed Erica mockingly, shaking her head slightly.

"Anyways, as you know my aunt is a well known dress designer. And she sent me this dress a few weeks back for my birthday, to wear to the Grand Ball that's coming up next month at the castle." she explained, as if it wasn't a big deal. "But I figured I'd let you borrow it for the night for your date. I can just imagine how perfect you'll look wearing it!" she beamed excitingly.

"Not to say that it wouldn't look good on me neither, but I just know that you'll do it justice, just as if I was wearing it myself!" quickly added Erica. She then smiled.

Sarah rolled her eyes back at her, but smiled too. But she then frowned as she looks down disappointingly. "How do you know that he even likes me the way you say he does, Erica?" wondered Sarah.

Erica let out a sigh as she sat the dress back down onto the bed. She then came up to Sarah and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Sarah looked up at her best friend's smiling face.

"Because Sarah...I can see it in his eyes. The way he looks at you. It just SCREAMS love." stated Erica sincerely. "Plus, how many guys out there give a girl access to an _entire_ library as grand as the one here as a way to say thank you for being so nice and for being a friend, Sarah?" she joshed to her.

Sarah laughed and smiled again. "I guess you're right!" she agreed, giggling.

"Well, of course I am! I'm like an expert when it comes to the matters of the heart!" boasted Erica proudly, making her best friend laugh even more.

"And I'm assuming that time when you were describing your perfect guy to me and Benny that one day, you were really describing Ethan all along... _Weren't you_?" pressed Erica slyly, smirking.

Sarah stopped laughing and her cheeks began to turn a bright shade of red as she looked down embarrassingly, fumbling her hands together and fidgeting some in her seat. Erica let out a hardly laugh.

"Yep! You are SO busted, girlfriend!" laughed Erica.

Sarah just growled at the laughing blonde and abruptly stood up, brushing past her in a huff towards the closet. "Whatever! Just help me find a suitable pair of heels to go with it, will you?" snapped Sarah, looking back narrowing her eyes at her suspicously. "Knowing you, you've probably already have some idea on the perfect pair, don't you?" she asked accusingly.

Erica grinned brightly at her question and nodded. "Yep! I sure do!" she confirmed, brightly.

"Great! Then get over here and grab them, so we can hurry up and get all this preparation for this surprise date of mine with Ethan, over and down with, then!" sassed Sarah unpatiently, but also playfully.

To be honest, Sarah was kind of looking forward to this little date night with Ethan that Erica and Benny had set up for them. But she still wasn't quite so sure about Ethan liking her as more than a friend, as well as her own feelings towards him. It was all so very confusing, but maybe this date might help sort all of her undecided emotions out, finally.

Erica smiled happily, as she walked to the closet, looking for the shoes that she had in mind. Tonight was going to be perfect! And by the end of the night, her best friend was going to _finally_ have a boyfriend! Erica couldn't be anymore happier for Sarah. In fact, Erica was probably more excited about this date than she was.

But little did Erica know, things wouldn't go exactly how she had planned it would...

* * *

 **A/N: So, that's what Erica and Benny had planned! They're gonna play matchmaker to their best friend and her they're new secret friend! Hehehe! ;)**

 **I wonder what that jackass Jesse is plotting now? Hmm...Well, you can bet it isn't good, whatever it is. He'll do anything to call Sarah his own. Even if it means going to extremes. *smirks evilly***

 **So, yup! You all know what's coming up next, don't you? That's right! It's the famous dinner/dance scene! *screams really loudly with excitement* XD Lol! Sorry, about that. I've been dying to get to that part of the story finally. :P**

 **So, until next chapter I'll be see you all around! Bye! :)**


	17. Beauty And The Beast Part 8

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **And I know! It's been a while since I've last updated this story. Well, unfortunately I have no real excuse to give you all except for the fact I've been procrastinating on working on this story and having a real hard time in finding the time to work on it, too. In fact, if you read two of my other stories (The Timid Wolf And The Spellmaster and A Fairytale Kind Of Love II: The Story Continues) also, then you can probably expect their updates to be extremely slow, as well. I am truly sorry for the inconvenience and frustration that this has all caused any of you.**

 **I think I might've bit off a little more than I can chew in trying to work on 4 stories at once, plus an up coming one here in May. And then there's the ones that are currently still on hiatus, too. But I have no plans to just end any of them, just yet! I promise! I can't bring myself to end any of them so suddenly, seeing as how hard I've worked on them and to get them were they are now. Lol! :)**

 **Anyways, enough with the apologies and excuses! Let's talk about what to expect in this chapter, shall we? ;)**

 **Ok! So, in this chapter is were all the magic happens, as the romance begins with a dinner and a dance! *spoken in an sophisticated and fancy like manner* Lol! ;P**

 **That's right folks! It's the chapter that you've all been waiting for! The romantic dinner and dance between the Beauty and the Beast! So, you know what that means? Yep! That's right! It's time for this fairytale's song to be sung! Yaaaaaaay! Lol! :P**

 **The song that I have chosen for this fairytale...well, I'm not going to tell you, seeing as there's going to be a soundtrack chapter at the end of this entire book, sillies! Lol! But I'm sure you all already know it, once you read it. ;)**

 **Shout outs:**

 **Fashiongoddess102- Thank you for following and favoriting this story! :)**

 **Wolfi77- Thanks for favoriting this story! As well, as some of my others (The Timid Wolf And The Spellmaster and A Fairytale Kind Of Love)! I'm glad you seemed to enjoy reading them! :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Jesse better be on guard then, eh fanfic buddy? Lol! I'm glad you liked the little talk they had together. I wanted to put the part about the tangled hair in there, since it was in the animated Disney version. Lol! I just wanted to add a bit of humor to it. :) Anyways, I'm happy that you liked it (like always)! And here's the next part now (which I'm sure you've been** _ **dying**_ **for huh, fanfic buddy?)! Lol! :)**

* * *

 _Story: Beauty And The Beast Part 8_

 _Chapter 17: A Dance With A Beauty And The Date With A Beast_

 _Main Pairing: Sarah/Ethan_

* * *

It was finally time, as everything was now ready for the date between Ethan and Sarah. Ethan stood in the dining room by the stairs, awaiting Sarah to come down and make her big entrance.

He awaited nervously for her to come down, as Benny stood there by his side trying to calm the beast's restlessness. "Hey! Cut it out, will ya?! Everything's gonna go off without a hitch! Ok?! So, just chill!" hissed Benny confidently to Ethan, as he nudged him in the side the best he could with him being so tall. "Besides! You're kind of making me nervous about tonight, too." he admitted sheepishly with a blush and a quick tug on his nice looking suit jacket.

Ethan chuckled and smiled, at his friend's attempt to make him feel more relaxed. Which actually did help with his nerves, some.

Just then they both heard Erica's voice, as she introduced the fair Sarah now entering the ballroom. All eyes were now on the top of the stairs, as a young beauty dressed in yellow came gracefully down the stairs with a bright pearly white smile on her face.

Ethan couldn't help but to stare at her in awe at her beauty with his mouth hung wide open, until Benny subtly mentioned something about it. He then closed his mouth and smiled brightly at her, as she finally reached the bottom. Ethan held his hand out (palm side up) for her to take, like the gentleman he is. Once she placed a hand in his, he bowed politely to her out of respect and courtesy.

Sarah couldn't help but to blush and giggle, as she tried to hide it before curtsying herself to greet him. She found the Beast's greeting quite charming and sweet. She thought Ethan looked rather handsome and dashing all dressed up and fancy looking, as he acted like a true gentleman to her. She's never seen Ethan look so cleaned up before, but it suited him very well (not that there was anything wrong with the way he looked before) in her eyes. Benny had did a very good job in making him look so handsome and proper looking.

"You look stunning in that dress, this fine evening, milady." he greeted with a smile, still holding her hand in his as his eyes drifted upward to meet her's.

"Why thank you, kind sir! And you look rather handsome yourself, I might add." replied Sarah back, still blushing.

When Ethan stood up, he held out an elbow for her to take, which Sarah gladly accepted by looping her arm through his. He lead her towards the ballroom area and to a table that was all set up with really expensive looking chinaware, silverware, and two wine glasses. The entire table's set was amazing and romantic looking, as there sat two chairs (one on either end of the table). Both Ethan and Sarah couldn't believe their eyes at the sight of it. Erica and Benny must've worked really hard on all of this because not only did the table look nice, but so did the entire ballroom.

The chandelier that hung from the ceiling was lit and the floor looked to be polished, while everything else looked to dusted and cleaned throughly. The whole room seemed to sparkle and glisten, as if the royal family had still lived here recently.

A soothing, orchestral tune played in the background as Ethan (being the gentleman that he is) pulled out Sarah's chair for her to sit. Once she was seated, he soon made his way to his chair and sat down.

Benny then came by with two plates of food and placed them down in front of them, smiling. "Bon appetit, mes amies!" he said wishing them well, politely.

Sarah stared down at her plate at first, but then looked up at her friend (standing there with a big goofy smile on his face) curiously. "Uh...Benny? How did you and Erica manage to pull off such a delicous looking meal all on your own in such a little amount of time?" she asked him, looking at him with a raised brow.

"Oh, don't worry you two! Me and Erica didn't prepare this wonderful dinner! It was actually Erica's father who did!" he answered with a chuckle.

Sarah was still very confused by his answer. Yes, she did knew that Erica's father was a well trained chef and all, but she highly doubt that he would ever make a dinner for two (such as this) if he knew he was cooking for the Beast?

Seeing her still confused expression, he only rolled his eyes at her, knowing what she was probably thinking. "All she told him was that me and her were planning on setting up a romantic dinner date for you and some guy you have the hots for!" replied Benny, then smirking at her.

"Hey! I never said that I had the hots for Ethan, Benny!" shouted Sarah rather defensively, but then blushed once what she had just blurted out sunk in, feeling really embarrassed now.

Her eyes then drifted towards Ethan to see him trying to stifle his laughter at her embarrassing little out burst, but instead of being mad at him for it she smiled and laughed along with him.

Benny felt slightly proud of himself, seeing the two lovebirds in denial laughing like that. It felt kind of good being the one responsible for bringing two people together, like this. He kind of sees why his girlfriend enjoyed it so much. Maybe he should do this more often?

"Well, then I'll leave you two lovebirds _alone_ to enjoy your meal." he said respectfully, before taking his leave with a wink. But before he left, he was then reminded of something. "Oh! And just in case you were wondering, there isn't really a live orchestra here since it's obvious why. Instead, the music is all coming from my latest invention! It's a musical recorder!" he beamed brightly with a big happy grin on his face. "Of course, the name's still in the works and it can only record musical instrument sounds and not voices, yet. So, I'm basically still sort of working on it...but, hey! It still works great though! Am I right?!" he added glumly at first, but then perking back up again at the end.

And with that he gave a slight wave over the shoulder with his hand, before departing to find his girlfriend. Ethan looked at Sarah with a confused expression. She smiled at the confused beast before her and answered the question that was clearly written on his face.

"Benny's a bit of an inventor and a musician. He loves coming up with new inventions and he can also play a varitey of musical instruments, as well." informed Sarah. "And Erica, loves to sing. She's actually really good, too! I think together they make a wonderful music duo! In fact, Benny's singing isn't too bad, either." she added happily.

Ethan gave a nod and a smile. He would've never of guessed that about the two. He was really actually grateful that he had gotten to meet them. Even if it had meant that he would no longer get to see them ever again, as his lifespan is ever growing more closer to it's end, now.

You see, right before Erica and Benny had shown up at his doorstep, he had decided to take a peek at the rose's progress, which wasn't looking very good, either. Quite a bit of the petals had already fallen off it in the short amount of time since he's last seen it. It looked to be that he may have only a couple of months left (if not fewer) on this Earth. It seems as if the petals were falling faster and faster each and every day that passed. Time was running out for him.

Coming out of his thoughts, he smiled fondly at Sarah. "Well, shall we dig into this delightful meal that Erica's father had prepared for us, then?" suggested Ethan kindly, joking lightly.

Sarah giggled and then nodded to him, as she placed her napkin over her lap. They soon began to eat.

* * *

Meanwhile, while eating their dinner a certain someone was busy spying on them from outside one of the glass windows, hidden in the bushes. No one noticed the mysterious figure watching with jealous and angry eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. How dare the Beast try and court _his_ lovely wife-to-be! And to make matters worse, it appeared to be working!

The figure curled his hands into a tight ball with a snarl, as he stared daggers at the Beast. How can anyone ever fall for someone like him. Someone so...so... _hideous_ looking, over someone like himself (who's so very handsome and perfect looking in everyway). "No one is to have Sarah, but me!" he declared rather bitterly. He then brought a hand up to his chin as he went into thinking mode. "But how do I put an end to this courtship once and for all...?" he thought deeply. Then a blood curdling grin spread across the man's features, as he thought up a devious and evil plan on how to break those two up for good, so that he can have Sarah all to himself.

"Do not worry my fair and lovely Sarah. As your savior and future husband, Jesse, has come up with an idea on how to free you from the Beast's love spell he has on you." smirked Jesse devishly. He figured the only way that she would ever begin to fall for the Beast HAD to be because of a magic spell or something.

And with that, he snuck away quietly and in a hurry in the dark to implement his plan on getting rid of the Beast (who was apparently his competition) to make himself look good in the eyes of the one that he fancy's, so that she would then fall head-over-heels for him and will finally want to marry him.

* * *

"I still can't believe those two did all of this, just to get us together. Can you?" said Sarah suddenly, while eating.

Ethan chuckled. "Nope! But you have to admit! It was very thoughtful of them to try and get us together, like this, to fall _madly_ in love with each other." he joked, making Sarah giggle too.

"Yeah! I mean, they've been on my back for _YEARS_ now about finding a man to marry someday!" she giggled. "And somehow they managed to get the dumb idea that I'm in love with _you_ , when I barely even _know_ you!" humored Sarah, plafully.

Ethan laughed with her for a minute, but their laughter soon died down into nothing but an awkward silence between the two, until Sarah broke it.

"I mean...it's not like you really do have feeling for me because well...of who I am. Some bookworm of a girl, who's nose is always stuck in a book and dreams about going on adventures of her own, someday, and breaking the normal of society." commented Sarah sadly, looking down at her plate.

Ethan looked at her with wide eyes, as if she was crazy or something, but then blushed. "Actually...to me, I think you're quite wonderful, really. I mean, loving to read books and wanting to go on adventures only just proves to me that you're a really smart person who's also very independent and is capable of taking care of herself. You think outside the box and want to live outside of the old fashioned and traditional ways of society that we're all used to, nowadays. You're an amazing and wonderful person! And I love everything about you and all of your tiny little quirks that I've noticed over the days that I've known you! Sarah...to me, your the very perfection of beauty inside and out." declared Ethan, pouring his heart out to the girl in front of him.

Sarah looked up at him in awe, hearing his words. A small blush spread across the two's faces and feeling really embarrassed by what he said now, Ethan looked down shyly, no longer able to meet the fair beauty before him eyes.

"Besides...I'm the one who should be having doubts about being in a relationship. I mean...look at me. Who could ever fall for a beast like me? And soon I'm afraid my time here will soon end before ever getting to experienece what it felt like to be loved." he stated depressingly.

"Ethan...you're not a beast! And you're a really, really great and generous guy! Better than most men I've ever met. You're polite, well mannered, charming, and just an all around great friend to have! Any girl who can't see that, then must be an utter and complete fool, not to see it! To me, you may look like a beast on the outside, but on the inside you have a wonderful and beautiful soul! And I wouldn't trade a thing in this world if it meant never getting to be your friend, Ethan! I am so grateful for that day I got lost in the woods and you were there to save me from those wolves. I will ALWAYS cherish that day and you for it, as well, in my heart forever." rambled Sarah very passionately.

Ethan looked up and both their eyes locked into an intense stare of contentment that they couldn't break. It was as if they both were memorized by one another's eyes. Eventually, they broke contact and looked away, blushing before going back to their meal.

* * *

Back in town, Jesse was busy telling everybody a lie on how the Beast had captured Sarah and is forcing her to be his prisoner. He told them terrible things, that weren't actually true, just to get them all riled up on his side.

And it looked to be working, as the villagers rallied together with weapons ready to face the vicious and cruel Beast and to save Sarah's life.

Jesse stood there and watched with an evil smile on his face as everbody fell for his lies. Soon, he would have Sarah, as he was sure that her father would be so grateful enough for saving her that he'll give him his blessing to marry her, whether she liked it or not (seeing how big on tradition her father was, not really giving her much of a choice in the matter). He knew how much Sarah's father meant to her and how she would do anything for the man to make him happy.

And as a bonus, he would be hailed as a hero in Whitechapel for killing the creature that has plagued their beloved little town with fear of ever going deep into those woods alone, for years now. So, not only would he get the girl, but also the fame and praise that came with being a hero, as well. In Jesse's eyes, it looked as if his future was looking bright, while the Beast's was looking dim.

Eager and ready to go, the armed villagers roared and shouted with anger and hatred for the Beast and at what he has done. Jesse led the way through town and into the woods, straight for the Beast's manor.

* * *

As they finished their meal, they looked over and noticed Erica and Benny both whispering to each other. "What do you suppose those two are plotting now?" asked Ethan intriguingly with a raised brow.

Sarah lightly chuckled. "With those two? Who knows!" she humored playfully.

Suddenly, the music that played in the background had changed to a live piano being played. At first, Sarah and Ethan were confused, but then smiled at each other. They both knew where the two match makers were getting at by changing the mood of the music.

"If I didn't say any better...I think they want us to dance?" stated Ethan, chuckling lightly to himself.

"I do believe you're right." agreed Sarah with a smile. "Then shall we humor them with one, my kind sir?" she asked in a joking manner.

Ethan gave a nod and stood up from his seat, holding out a hand and bowing his head slightly. "Well, then madam! Shall I have this dance?" he asked her all proper like with a smile.

Sarah giggled, getting up and placed her hand in his with a warm smile of her own. "I'd be delighted to, my kind sir!" she replied with a curtsey of her dress.

With her hand in his, Ethan guided the lovely Sarah to the ballroom floor. They took position, with Sarah placing one hand on his arm (since he's tall) and the other in his, holding it outward. And with Ethan placing the hand not holding Sarah's, around her lower back.

As the melody begun to play, they both looked into each other's eyes. "Are you ready?" asked Sarah kindly. Ethan blushed as he then looked down slightly. "Well...uh...I'm not sure if I even know _how_ to dance? Remember? No memory and all. What if I mess up?" doubted Ethan bashfully, biting his bottom lip.

Sarah laughed and smiled sweetly at her dance partner. "It's ok, Ethan! I'm sure you've danced before? And if not, then I'll show you! It's easy! Just follow my lead until you think've got the hang of it and then you can take over on lead!" she reassured positively to him. "You're probably even a born natural dancer and don't even know it!" joked Sarah, bring a smile to the bashful Ethan's.

He gave a nod, as Sarah started off taking the lead.

They didn't expect there to be any singing along with the words, but apparently there was, as they heard Erica's and Benny's voice begin to accompany the music (which it turns out that Benny was playing on the piano for that special moment).

"Tale as old as time. True as it can be." sang Erica's voice gently through the air, as she stood next to her boyfriend, who was playing the piano ever so beautifully. "Barely even friends. Then somebody bends, unexpectedly."

Benny's fingers glided over the piano keys smoothly never missing a beat, as they readied for the next verse.

"Just a little change. Small, to say the least." sung Benny softly. "Both a little scared. Neither one prepared."

"Beauty and the Beast." came both Erica's and Benny's voice in tune with one another, as they smiled while singing the part, barely leaning on one another as they watched the scene on the dance floor take place.

* * *

Eventually, Ethan felt like he got it and had the courage to now take the lead. As he did, Sarah was a bit surprised by just how quickly he had gotten it and how good of a dancer he actually was! Maybe he actually really _did_ knew how to dance, after all, and had just forgotten? But then again, maybe there is some things in this world that you just can't ever forget. She smiled at the thought, as he led her around the ballroom gracefully.

* * *

"Ever just the same. Ever a surprise." rang out Erica's and Benny's melody in harmony, as they continued to sing in perfect pitch. "Ever as before. Ever just as sure. As the sun will rise." they both sang with all their heart and soul, as they took a glimpse into each other's eyes deeply. They kissed as Benny played the interlude part of the song on the piano, without even needing to look as he played it because he was just that talented.

* * *

Ethan and Sarah glided around the dance floor effortless as if they were ice skating, instead of dancing. Sarah's lovely yellow dress swept across the floor along behind her, as she was careful not to trip over it. It flowed behind her, as they moved beautifully along the polished tiled floor. The chandelier glimmered and glisten brightly from the ceiling above them, while the stars twinkled like diamonds in the sky outside the huge glass window and the moonlight shone it's gorgeous white light down upon them.

This had to be the most romantic evening ever, as Sarah rested her head upon Ethan's chest as they danced. Ethan was at first taken back by her sudden action, but he soon smiled fondly at the gesture, as all of his doubts and fears melted away leaving only peace and tranquility behind.

Sarah herself, then realized something about herself. Maybe she did actually have feelings for Ethan, after all? And if she did, then she didn't care because right now at this very moment in time everything just seemed so right and perfect, that she never wanted it to end. She smiled as she closed her eyes, enjoying the blissful moment and the beat of Ethan's heat (that she could barely make out over the music) in her ears. This night held nothing but magic to her. The magic of true love's beginnings.

* * *

"Ever just the same." sang Erica and Benny in sync, continuing on with the rest of the song. "Ever a surprise!" bellowed Benny passionately and meaningfully, as he sung. "Ever as before." they sang together, before Erica quickly came in with the next line. "Ever just as sure!" she sang. "As the sun will rise!" they both sang, once again. Erica placed a hand on Benny's cheek, as they sang that, smiling lovingly at him.

Benny let out a series of 'ohs', which were a part of the song, as Erica sang next. "Tale as old as time! Tune as old as song!" she sang out beautifully. She tried to stifle the small giggle she had after Benny gave her a light peck on the cheek.

* * *

Ethan twirled Sarah around gracefully with one hand, as they danced. Both the beauty and the beast were having a wonderful time, as they both fell in love with each other more and more as they danced.

* * *

"Bittersweet and strange! Finding you can change! Learning you were wrong!" the two at the piano sang in harmony from the heart. They both smiled as they watched Sarah and Ethan danced and had a brief chat about something that made Sarah laugh.

* * *

"I can't believe those two came up with a song about us?" giggled Sarah discreetly.

"Yeah, you really do have a couple of talented and skilled friends there, Sarah." chuckled Ethan, too. "But I have to admit. I do love what they've came up with, so far. And the words couldn't be anymore truer, as well." he smiled, looking down at her, into her lush, gorgeous brown eyes.

Sarah smiled too, as she did the same, staring deeply into his big brown orbs, as well.

* * *

Erica and Benny went on with the song with their voices a bit softer now, as they sang. "Certain as the sun." sung Benny, with Erica's sweet voice coming in after him, repeating what he just sang. "Rising in the east." he then sung without Erica, but she soon began the next line. "Tale as old as time."

"Song as old as rhyme." they both sang in unison. "Beauty and the Beast."

"Tale as old as time." sang Erica softly. "Song as old as rhyme." they then sang, Benny matching her pitch and tone in the same manner. Both watching as their plan came to fruition, as their best friend couldn't seem to tear her gaze away from the man in front of her and vice versa with Ethan, staring intently at Sarah. In their book it was a mission complete.

"Beauty and the beast." sang the blonde and brunette at the piano in perfect harmony in a mellow tone, smiling, with a few subtle 'hums' and 'ohs' thrown in here and there.

Beauty and the Beast..." they finished, with Erica resting her head on Benny's shoulder as he finished the tune on the piano, smiling happily and dreamingly along with his girlfriend beside him.

* * *

As the two finished their song, Sarah and Ethan both leaned in, lost in the moment and in their feelings. Their lips parted ever so slightly as the space between them grew smaller and smaller.

But right when their lips were about to meet, everyone was startled by a loud banging noise followed by a loud crashing sound at the door. Soon angry yelling and shouting could be heard coming closer to were they were at.

Sarah and Ethan quickly stopped what was about to happen and tore their faces away from one another and turned to face the source of the disturbing noise. Erica and Benny were both also very puzzled by what's going on, as they abruptly stood up from their seat to face the same direction.

In came an angry mob of people armed with weapons and ready to use them, if need be.

Not sure what this was all about, Ethan quickly stood in front of Sarah in a protective manner, ready to defend her, if called for it. Sarah, Erica, and Benny instantly recognized the people standing there in the ballroom with a rather spiteful look in their eyes. It was the villagers of Whitechapel.

"What is the meaning of this?!" demanded Ethan harshly. He wasn't very pleased with the fact that there were a bunch of people barging into his home, yelling and threatening him, like that. But he was probably a bit more peeved for the fact that they had just ruined a very special moment with Sarah. He knew that the people who barged into his house where the villagers, but what he couldn't figure out was why they where here and were so angry looking, too. He did nothing wrong to warrant their rage and anger like this. Or at least he was pretty sure that he didn't?

A man then came to the front of the crowd. He was dressed in nice looking black close and he had black hair with blue eyes. The man looked relatively young, maybe about Sarah's age, and was very well built and handsome looking, too. In all, he looked to be the total package for any woman in Ethan's eyes, but he somehow got the strange feeling that this guy was bad news and wasn't as charming looking as he appears to be.

Sarah instantly recogonized the man and gasped. " _Jesse_?!" she exclaimed in disbelief, which then turned to anger.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the room that held the Rose Of Fate. The delicate flower had several more precious red petals fall from it, leaving even lesser petals to remain on the once beautiful flower (which is now also starting to look rather wilted looking).

As they fell, Ethan could secretly feel how his life just grew more shorter and how he had very little time left on this Earth, from downstairs. It was only a matter of time, now, but the question remained...just how much longer _did_ he have?

* * *

 **A/N: *starts crying at the very touching and beautiful scene* Boy! Did that one really get to me! *sniffle. sniffle. blows nose in tissue* :)**

 **So, who enjoyed that little romantic moment? Did it get to anybody else, like it did to me? I hope so.**

 **Then of course you have that jerk Jesse barging in and ruining the mood! Ugh! Stupid Jesse! And right when they were about to kiss, too! :P**

 **I have to admit. I sort of almost forgot about it being an Etharah moment more than a Bennica one, there for a second during the dance. Lol! ;P But I fixed it! :) And speaking of our other favorite love couple, who knew that Erica and Benny were so talented together, huh? Especially, Benny since he can not only sing, but play the piano (along with other instruments), write songs, AND invent cool stuff, too! Erica done found herself one talented and skilled guy, there. ;)**

 **So, please review and let me know what you thought about the chapter! I really want to know! No, scratch that. I** _ **need**_ **to know! Lol! Not really. But it is really nice to hear what you all think. :)**

 **Until next chapter, I'll be seeing you all around in what I believe is to be the last chapter to this tale...I think? Unless, I decided to make another one for some odd reason. You all know how I am! Lol! Bye! ;P**


	18. Beauty And The Beast Part 9

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, now we get into the action part of our story. The fight over who wins the lovely Sarah's heart (which we already know who that is). ;)**

 **But yes, the cunning and conniving Jesse Black has crashed Ethan's and Sarah's date together. (No surprise there.) And he's tricked the town's people into joining him in taking down our beloved Beast with lies. But how will this dinner date all end? You'll just have to read to find out! :D**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **Charmedhpgirl- Thanks for adding this story to your favorites list! :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- I'm so glad you loved it! Benny can sure do it all, can he? Lol! Yeah...That's Jesse for ya. The big poopy head! Lol! I don't know, fanfic buddy? Is it? Lol! I guess you'll just have to read this chapter to find out! Hehehe! ;P**

* * *

 _Story: Beauty And The Beast Part 9_

 _Chapter 18: Who's The Real Beast Here?_

 _Main Pairing: Sarah/Ethan_

* * *

"How did you even find me?! Where you _stalking me_?! Ugh! I can't BELIEVE you! You're such a creep! How many times do I have to tell you?! I. Don't. Want. To. Be. With. _You_...Like, EVER!" stressed Sarah frustratingly. Then something occured to her. "And why is most of the town here? Did you bring them here?" she asked with a bit of worry and curiosity in her voice.

Jesse stood there and smirked at her. He then held out his open arms to her. "Do not fear my lovely and fare Sarah! Your future husband, Jesse, has come to save you, my dear!" he declared heroically, expecting her to run into his open arms, which she didn't.

Instead, she only stood there with a scowl on her face, glaring daggers at him. "To save me from _what_ , exactly?" she asked sternly, giving him the evil eye.

Jesse stood there still smirking. "Why from the Beast's evil clutches, my dear!" he answered, looking at Ethan when he said it. The crowd of town's people standing behind him, all cheered and shouted agreeing with him.

Ethan stepped forward, as Sarah only rolled her eyes at Jesse's dumb reply. "That is the most perposterous thing that I've ever heard! I wouldn't _dare_ ever hurt Sarah! Or anybody else for that matter!" he defended honorably. He then looked back towards Sarah and smiled fondly at her. "I love her too much to ever commit such a sin to someone as beautiful and lovely, as she." declared Ethan modestly.

Sarah gasped silently when he said that, but smiled back, clearly happy to hear it. They stared into each other's eyes and right when she was about to say how she loves him, too, she was rudely interrupted by Jesse, instead.

"Silence! You foul, Beast! You have no right to be with her! You speak nothing but lies! We all know that you kidnapped Sarah and is forcing her to stay here with you!" shouted Jesse boldly. He then lightly chuckled to himself. "I mean, why would anyone ever fall for you? You're nothing more than just a savage and mangy beast, who is incapable of love and is destined to live forever alone." he stated snidely. The whole mob, once again roared behind Jesse, only making his cocky smirk grow even more.

Ethan wasn't gonna lie, but what Jesse had said to him had sort of hurt and stung a bit. It started to cause him to self doubt himself about whether or not if he would ever find true love or not. And more importantly...if that true love would just so happen to be Sarah. The girl who seems to of captured his heart with her kindness and good-heartedness.

"Alright, you jerk!" blurted out Benny angrily, as he came marching forward with his girlfriend right there behind him. "How could you say such a thing?! Ethan's a really nice guy! Who doesn't deserve such vulgar insults from someone like you! If anyones a beast around here, it's you! With your selfish and stuckup ways! GOD! How I've hated you for years for always thinking you're better than everyone else, when clearly you're NOT!" shouted Benny angrily, finally letting out all that pent up rage and anger he had gathered up over the years towards him.

Erica wrapped an arm around one of Benny's and interwined her fingers with his, as she tried to calm her boyfriend down some. She then shot Jesse a glare when she felt Benny's tenseness ease up a bit. "Benny's right! If anybody's a beast here, it's you, Jesse!" spouted off Erica snidely. "Barging in here like you own the place and claiming that Ethan is holding Sarah captive against her will, when he's not! You don't even know the whole story! You're just trying to play the hero to make yourself look good in front of the town!" ranted Erica.

"You know, I used to have a crush on you, but now..." she shook her head. "I can see why Sarah dislikes you so much. You only think of nobody, but yourself and to hell with anyone else! You claim that you love Sarah, but in truth you don't! You'll always love yourself more and put your needs ahead of her's! While Ethan, on the other hand, would _gladly_ give up everything, if it meant being with Sarah! Unlike you! Who'd only see her as nothing more than a trophy wife!" rambled Erica confidently.

Jesse just stood there with a frown upon his face. "Why is it that you two are so determined to vouch for him, huh?" he asked, with a raised brow.

Before Benny or Erica could speak, Sarah stepped forward to speak for them instead. "I'll tell you why, Jesse!" she blurted out boldy, taking a quick glance at her two besties before focusing her attention back on Jesse. "It's because they've saw what I had saw in him ever since he saved my life that night. A kindhearted and gentle person, who's more of a man than you'll ever be! He treats me and others with respect and dignity!" she explained, honestly. "And I wouldn't be surprised if you'd only gathered the town here for some selfish reason of your's based on some absurd lie that you've made up just to get them here!" added Sarah suspicously.

Jesse just rolled his eyes, but when he noticed the town's people behind him beginning to start having doubts about Ethan and second guessing themselves on whether this was the right thing to do or not, he began to panic some and instead tried to come up with a quick lie to regain their trust and support once again.

"Lies!" he yelled boldly. He then turned to face the people behind him. "Don't listen to a word they say! Can't you see?! He has gotten into their heads and has somehow made them believe that he is the good guy here and that we are the bad guys! The Beast has put a spell on them!" declared Jesse urgently. The town's people all looked at each other and once again bought what Jesse was saying to them, as they yelled in anger, shouting 'kill the beast!'

When he turned back around a huge grin could be seen spread across his smug face. Benny's face went red in anger as he lunged forward after him. "Why you dirty piece of-" he cursed, but didn't finish it, as he balled his hand into a fist to punch him in his pretty little face.

Once the contact was made, Jesse took a couple of steps backwards, wiping a small amount of blood from the corner of his mouth. He shot the burnette an angry glare. "How dare you?" snarled Jesse. "You'll pay for that Weir!" he threatened bitterly.

Benny just stood there with a satisfied smirk on his face. It felt good to finally do what he's been wanting to do to him, after all these years. "I'd like to see you try!" taunted Benny back, confidently.

Furious, Jesse gave the order to attack. When the angry mob came rushing after them, Erica rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's hotheadedness and quickly grabbed his hand, leading him away from the angry mob (in which they were clearly out numbered to begin with). "Come on guys! Run!" yelled Erica desperately to her friends and boyfriend.

* * *

Sarah, Ethan, and Benny all ran, following Erica's lead.

"Why are you guys doing this?! It's me that they're after, not you!" wondered Ethan, as he ran.

"Because!" panted Benny. "You're our friend!"

"And you don't deserve to be treated like this! Or to die under these circumstances, for that matter!" added Erica.

"It's about time the town finally see's you as we see you!" started Benny.

"Yeah! As someone like us! A good natured person who's friendly and kind and just wants to live a simple normal life!" finished Erica, looking back at Ethan with a smile before looking back in front of her again.

Ethan was stunned by their reasons of why they had so badly defended him, back there. He felt happy and honored to know that they were his friends, as well. He smiled a small smile before it quickly disappeared into a frown, that nobody had caught. _"But...my life doesn't matter very much anymore. Soon the last petal will fall before breaking the curse. And then I'll be..."_ he thought glumly to himself, as they ran.

* * *

The quartet ran down a hallway (after running up a few flight of stairs), with Jesse and his angry mob following close behind them. They ran into a room, not caring what room they were in, and quickly shut the door, swiftly locking it behind them. What they didn't notice though, was the fact that the room that they had entered was the very same room that held The Rose Of Fate in it.

Taking a few minutes to catch their breaths, they tried to come up with a plan on what to do next. But they were soon interrupted by a loud banging noise on the door, as they heard angry yelling coming from the other side. They jumped as it startled them and they slightly panicked on what to do, as they took a few steps back away from the door. The door was strong and would hold for now, but they knew that it wouldn't hold forever.

"There has to be away out of this?! There's just gotta be!" panicked Benny.

"There is! Like I said before, just let them kill me and get it over with it. That way at least I'll know that none of you won't get hurt in the process." replied Ethan defeatedly.

"No!" declared Sarah strongly, taking Ethan by surprise. "We're not gonna let you die for our safety! It's like what Erica and Benny had said before! You're our friend and we're not gonna let such a horrible fate befall you, either!" expressed Sarah wholeheartedly.

Erica and Benny both nodded in agreement with her. Ethan smiled fondly at them and gave a nod, as well, saying 'he's with them' and 'thanks'. "Then we better think of a way out of here, quick! Those doors won't hold for much longer." suggested Ethan concernedly, looking towards the rattling door before them.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the locked doors. Jesse was furious when he seen them run into the room and locked them out. He didn't want to wait a moment longer to see the Beast's downfall, so he tried one of the room's next to it. He smiled sinisterly when he saw that it was unlocked and quietly slipped inside unnoticed by the villagers.

He crept towards the window, opening it, as he stepped outside on a small ledge that ran along the building. He carefully side stepped over to the next window, which was the room were the Beast and the others were currently held up at. None of them noticed the little doorsized doors on the large glass window slowly being to open up and Jesse silently coming through it until it was too late.

"Ah-ha! Now I've got you, you foul _Beast_! There's nowhere to run, now!" mocked Jesse smugly. They all quickly turned around (with surprised faces) to face the window, seeing Jesse standing there as he pulled out a knife from behind him on his belt and held it up threateningly at Ethan.

"Just leave him alone, Jesse! Will you?! He did nothing wrong to you to warrant this kind of action!" demanded Sarah, bravely.

"Actually, my fair Sarah...he has! He stole your heart from me! And for that he must die!" replied Jesse.

"You've had to of _had_ my heart in the first place, Jesse! In which case, you didn't! And never will!" pointed out Sarah with a scoff.

"Maybe...But it still doesn't matter because I am Jesse Black! And I always get what I want! And what I want right now is _you_ , Sarah." he boasted proudly, with a grin.

"Well, you can't have her! Sarah's not just a prize to be won, you dick! She's a lady who deserves respect, you pig!" blurted Ethan bravely, taking a stand against Jesse's vulgar way of how he saw Sarah. This guy was really starting to work his nerves and he couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't just about to sit here and let him talk to Sarah as if she was nothing more than an object to behold.

Jesse whipped his head over to face Ethan with a scowl. "You shut up, _Beast_! Sarah is mine! And I won't let her be with someone as worthless and as pathetic as you are! She deserves better! She deserve someone who is as handsome and good looking as ME! Not you! And together we'll be the best looking couple in town!" stated Jesse seriously, smirking at the end.

"She's not a trophy who you can just... _parade_ around at your side whenever you feel like it! She has feelings, hopes, and dreams herself you know!" shouted Ethan defensively.

Jesse chuckled. "For now. But once I make her my bride, that will all soon change. As I'll _force_ her into becoming the proper housewife that she is meant to be!" implied Jesse evilly.

Ethan soon lost it when he heard that and charged at Jesse with a mighty roar. He tackled Jesse to the ground, as the two struggled against one another. The fall had caused Jesse to lose his grip on the knife, making him drop it as they tussled on the floor.

Erica, Sarah, and Benny all watched in anticipation and with anxious eyes filled with worry and concern as the two fought.

Though Ethan clearly had the advantage with his size and strength, he was still struggling and having a hard time fighting against Jesse because he didn't really want to hurt the guy (even if he did deserve it a little bit, though).

Getting fed up (and deciding to play dirty now, instead) Jesse had spit in Ethan's eye, temporarily blinding him. "Agh!" cried out Ethan, trying to wipe the spit from his eyes. As he did, he took a few steps back (accidently knocking over the small table that held The Rose Of Fate upon it) towards the window.

The glass dome shattered to peices once it hit the floor, causing the already fallen petals to scatter across the room's floor along with the remaining last rose petal still attached to the stem, to fall off, as well.

Jesse took Ethan's temporary blindness to his advantage, as he scurried to gather his hunting knife from the floor and stood up abruptly. Right when Ethan could finally see again, he felt something sharp enter his body from the front.

He heard Sarah gasp loudly and the door finally giving in, allowing the angry mob of people to come bursting in to witness the tragic scene. He looked down to see a knife implanted into his chest with Jesse's hands still on the handle. When he looked up at Jesse, Ethan could see a crazed and disparate man in them, who's lost touched with his humanity.

"Now you will never have Sarah! Hahahaha! She's mine, at last! All mine! Hahahaha! Now die! You foul and disgusting Beast! DIE!" laughed Jesse like a madman. He thrusted the blade even deeper into his chest, causing Ethan to let out a piercing scream of pain. The thrust had enough force to push the injured Ethan back even further towards the window, making him stumble backwards out it. But as he fell over the ledge, he had taken Jesse down with him by instinctively grabbing onto him (trying to keep himself from falling out the window) right before the window's glass had shattered.

"ETHAN!" cried out Sarah in desperation, with tears running down her cheeks as she reached out for him.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy, freakin' corn sauce! What the hell just happened, here?! Ethan just fell out a window, after being stabbed in the chest?! What the hell, man?! That's just crazy! :P**

 **So, we had some heartfelt moments in this chapter, as well as some...not so hearfelt ones, as well. *gives Jesse the evil eye* No thanks to Jesse and his lies. The dirty bastard. *sighs sadly***

 **Sadly, the next chapter will be the last for this fairytale. *sighs again* But on the bright side, they'll be another one starting up once this one is done with. So, yay for that! :) As for which tale will be told next, you'll just have to wait until next chapter for your clue, as to what it'll be! Hehehe! ;)**

 **So, please review with your thoughts about the chapter! And until next time, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! :)**


	19. Beauty And The Beast Part 10

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, this is it. The last chapter to Beauty And The Beast. *sniff sniff* :( But then I can start my 3rd tale on here. What will it be? Well, you're just gonna have to solve the clue at the end author's note to find out! ;D**

 **After that last supsenseful chapter, I'm pretty sure that you all are still holding your breath over the ending of it, am I right? Well, you can finally release it and breathe easy now because here's the conclusion to what happened at the end of Part 9! And you might wanna grab those boxes of tissues, too cause this one a tear jerker. ;)**

 **Shout outs:**

 **Ecaille13- Thank you for adding this story to your favorites list and for following me as an author!**

 **Charmedhpgirl- You're very much welcome! Even if you haven't read it yet, that's ok. At least it sort a sparked your curiosity a bit, am I right? And I'm happy with that, regardless! :) And I always try to give a shout out to all who've left a review, favorite, or follow to any of my stories or who has added me to their favorite or follow list as an author. Of course, I usually leave the shout out on the stories that are still on going. :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- That's what I was going for, fanfic buddy! Suspense! Action! Drama! And the thrill of it all! Lol! I thought I'd make Benny have a badass moment in there, you know? I mean, it sort a seems like something he would do if you ever got him ticked off enough. *shrugs* :) Yeah, he is an ass. Which is why Sarah hates him so much. Lol! But don't worry fanfic buddy. Just remember...this a fairytale, which means there's always gonna be a happy ending of some kind. *giggles* :D**

* * *

 _Story: Beauty And The Beast Part 10_

 _Chapter 19: Lifting The Curse_

 _Main Pairing: Sarah/Ethan_

* * *

The room remained still and quiet for a second, as everyone stood there in shock and in horror at seeing the Beast and Jesse fall through the window. Sarah was speechless, as tears ran down her cheeks. Coming out of it, she quickly rushed passed the still stunned crowd of people towards the door and then down the stairs. Moments later, Erica and Benny took pursuit after her and then the town's people, too.

Sarah made it outside to the horrific scene of the two laying there on the ground, first. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw them (mainly Ethan) and let a pained filled gasp, getting choked up over the sight of them. Not too longer after, everybody else had showed up.

Gulping and afraid to find out the answer, Benny made his way over to Jesse's unmoving body and placed a couple of fingers on his neck to check for a pulse. Once he got his answer, he sighed out heavily and shook his head sadly.

"No pulse." was all he said, before getting up and embracing a crying Erica, who ran into his arms. He comforted her the best he could, as tears also fell from his own eyes, as well.

A choking like cough was then heard, as Sarah immediately ran to the one who made the sound. It was Ethan, who was still barely alive, but not for long though.

"Oh my god! Ethan!" she cried out worringly, as more tears fell.

She yanked the knife out of Ethan's chest (who cried out painfully) and took his hand, crying.

"S-Sarah." he stuttered out painfully, voice barely above a whisper.

"Shh! Don't say anything. You're badly hurt, Ethan. Save your strength." she cooed calmly to him, as one hand held on to his and the other caressed his face softly.

But Ethan slowly shook his head at her, as he reached up to place a hand on her cheek, as well. "I'm afraid my injuries are too great to be healed, Sarah." he spoke logically in a disappointing tone. "And even they weren't, my time on this Earth has finally reached it's end, as I'm afraid the last petal is about to fall soon if not already. Meaning I have failed in my search of solving the riddle and breaking the curse that was placed onto my life years ago." he said sorrowfully.

He lowered his hand back down to his side, as he laid there dying. "Oh, Ethan..." sobbed Sarah covering her mouth with her hand, not wanting to believe it.

He gave her a weak smile and brought the hand that he was still holding up to his lips and placed a small kiss on it. "It's ok, Sarah. Please, don't be sad over this. I've been expecting this to happen for a very long time now and so I am prepared to die. I just wish...that I didn't have to go after finally meeting someone who's showed me so much compansion and love over these past few weeks. Someone who I...who I... _love_ with all my heart." said Ethan, getting all choked up over the fact that this is it for him, now.

"You're the only one who ever took the time to get to know me. And for that I thank you, Sarah Fox. You've made my last few moments on this Earth a happy and pleasant one. And I'm glad that I got to fall in love with such an amazing soul like you." he said wholeheartedly with no regret, as a tear ran down his cheek.

Sarah just sat there crying, touched by his words. She had wished that things would've turned out differently than this. Right when she's finally found that one guy who makes her feel special and cherished in this world. And not some... _prize_ to be won. Someone who she wants to...actually _be_ with for the rest of her life. Only just to lose them in the end due to some stupid curse and some stupid jealous, stalker!

She looked him in the eyes with such heartache, as she felt her's begin to break in two. She's never loved someone as much as she does him. Except for maybe her father, but that was family. This...This was different. This was... _true love_.

Everyone behind her stood in silence, as they watched the emotional scene take shape before them, with tears of sorrow in their eyes, as well. They could hear every meaningful word exchanged between the two, as they all watched with remorse and regret in their hearts. Seeing how much those two cared for each other proved that Jesse really was lying to them after all about the Beast and that everything they knew about him was all wrong. He wasn't a monster, but a genuine person like them (even if he didn't look like one) with real feelings and emotions, too. And that instead, they were the real monsters here today.

"I love you, Sarah Fox." spoke Ethan weakly, as his eyes began to slowly close and he took his final breath.

Sarah looked at him in horror, knowing that he had just taken his last breath and is now gone. "ETHAN! NO!" she yelled out tragically, crying her eyes out. She leaned over and placed her head onto his chest, as she sat there sobbing.

Erica, Benny, and town's people all too had nothing but tears in their eyes, as they cried over the tragic loss. Benny held Erica close to him, as she buried her face into his chest, not bearing to be able to watch anymore.

Sarah lifted up her head up to look at him and stroked Ethan's cheek softly with her hand, as tears streamed down her face. She looked at him lovingly and gave a small smile, herself.

"I love you, too Ethan." she said softly, as she leaned down and kissed him on his lips.

When she pulled back from the passionate kiss, Sarah then stood up and walked sadly over to her best friends, who embraced her in a hug for support.

* * *

Up in the room, where what remains of The Rose Of Fate had laid, the dead fallen petals began to shimmer and glow, as they came back to life. The sparkling red petals then started to whirl around in a mini whirlwind, as the wind outside began to pick up in force.

* * *

Everyone outside, tried to keep from being blown away by the sudden gust of wind. Just then, the vibrant red petals came blowing out the broken window, whirling and shimmering in the moon's light.

Everybody stood there in awe, as the petals whirled on down and around Ethan's body, lifting it up into the air. The small whirlwind then picked up in speed around him, as his body began to glow a blinding white light. Everyone had to shield their eyes from the brightness of the light that it emitted.

In a brilliant flash, the light's brightness then died down and once it did there stood a young man with short dark brown hair wearing the clothes that the beast just had on. He looked at Sarah with his brown eyes and smiled at her.

Sarah recongized those brown eyes and that smile, right away. "Ethan?" she asked incredulously.

He nodded at her and she soon ran to him, right into his arms crying tears of joy. "B-but how?" she wondered.

"Because of you, Sarah. You broke the curse that was placed upon my life just in time to save me." he answered gratefully to her.

Sarah pulled her head back to look him in the eyes again, as she placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. So, many questions ran through her head right now, but all that she cared about right now was that he was alive.

"I thought I'd lost you!" she cried happily.

Ethan reached up and placed a hand over her's (the one that was on his face) and smiled lovingly at her. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Sarah Fox." he joked.

Sarah giggled at him. "And there's something else, too." he added. Sarah looked at him in confusion. "My memories! They've came back! I remember everything, now!" he declared happily, which also made Sarah very happy, as well.

"Really?! That's great, Ethan!" exclaimed Sarah happily.

"Yes! It is!" he agreed with a smile. "And Sarah...?" began Ethan. She looked at him with curiosity in her eyes. "My full name is really Prince Ethan Morgan." he admitted bashfully with a blush.

Everyone gasped, while Sarah looked at him in surprise. "What?! You mean, your _the_ prince?! The one who's been missing for 4 years, now?!" asked Sarah in astonishment. Now that she thinks back, he does look exactly like the prince in the portrait that was in the manor. Ethan gave a nod. "The one and the same." he confirmed cheerfully. "B-but how is that even possible?" wondered Sarah amazingly.

"It's a long story." replied Ethan, rolling his eyes. "You see, back before I was ever cursed I used to not be the most kindest person, ever. I was rude, selfish, and stuck up. I treated people like dirt who weren't of noble blood and I always thought of myself as better than everybody else. In short, I was very much like how Jesse was." he explained ashamedly, looking down.

Sarah gasped silently at that. Ethan used to be just like Jesse? A selfish, stuck up bastard, who only thought of himself? The type of people who she hated most in this world? She couldn't wrap her brain around it all.

Ethan could see the shock in her eyes and felt even more guilty about how he used to be in the past. "While on vacation 4 years ago, I decided to visit the local town on my own, without escort. While walking, I ran into an elderly woman who needed help. But...I refused. And instead, of helping the poor woman I only treated her horribly and said some mean things to her. I suppose she got angry and at the time I didn't know that she was witch, until it was too late. She casted the spell and turned me into the Beast, thus wiping all my previous memories from before except for my name." he explained some more, sadly.

"After that, I was ostracized and feared by the villagers of Whitechapel every time they saw me. At first I was furious at them for the way they treated me. I guess I had still kept my previous rude behavior and attitude, but...after awhile I began to grow more lonely and more sadder. So, I mainly just left the villagers alone while I lived in exiled basically. After so long of feeling like that my personality had begun to change over time to more of what you see now." he looked up at Sarah with sad and ashamed eyes.

"Ethan..." she whispered sympathetically, looking at him with pity. She felt that same horrible sadness that she had felt earlier when he first told her about how he had lived back when he was still the Beast on the first day of meeting him.

There was a pause for a second before Ethan spoke again. "But now, thanks to you, Sarah, the curse is finally lifted and I can return home, finally! Mother and Father will be so happy to see me!" he stated cheerfully, taking her hands in his and giving her this adoring look.

She smiled weakly at him, feeling somewhat sad now about the idea of him leaving. She pulled her hands out of his and faced her back towards him with a sad look upon her face.

Ethan was stumped as to way she acted this way, so he moved in front of her and lifted her chin up to look him in the eye. "Sarah, my love? Why are you so sad all of a sudden? I thought you would be happy for me at the very least?" asked Ethan in a concerned tone.

"I am...It's just that now that you're free from your curse and can return home then that means I'll probably never get to see you again." she answered glumly.

"But Sarah! You _will_ get to see me! All the time, a matter of fact! Because you're going with me back to the castle!" he said to her joyfully.

Sarah looked up at him in surprise and happiness. "Really?!"

Ethan nodded. "How can I ever leave behind the girl who I love with all my heart. And I'm sure my parents would love to meet the person who saved my life, as well." he reassured sweetly to her, taking her hands in his, again and smiling. "I want you come live with me, Sarah. Back at the castle. Where we can be happy together. What do you say? Will you return home with me and be my wife someday?" he asked with hopeful eyes shining back at her.

Sarah was speechless and didn't know what to say except for, "yes!" She hugged him tightly with tears of joy and love running down her cheeks. But then a thought occurred to her, as she pulled back from the hug. "But what about my Father? Who will take care of him? Who will cook all his meals and do the cleaning while I'm away?" she wondered worryingly.

"Don't worry about it, Sare! Me and Benny got you covered!" replied Erica with a smile, with Benny stepping up beside her. "Yeah! We can check in on him for you, if you like? And give you little reports about how he's doing and all." added Benny happily.

Sarah smiled gratefully at them. "Thanks, you guys!" she said, going over to envelope them in a big old hug. "You're the best!"

Then Ethan stepped forward with something to add himself. "And if it'd help you feel any better, then I'm sure that Mother and Father wouldn't mind sending one of the servants there to live with him to help with all the cooking and cleaning?"

"That would be even more wonderful, Ethan! Thank you!" she thanked happily.

Everyone stood there smiling and happy that everything has seemed to work out for the best. Execpt for one unexplained thing...

"But I don't get it? Just _how_ did Sarah solve the riddle and break the curse, anyways?" wondered Benny, saying what was on everyones mind. Well...on his, Erica, Sarah, and Ethan's mind anyways.

The town's people all looked at each other, wondering the same thing until someone spoke up with the answer.

"I have the answer to that one, young man." spoke a feminine voice from somewhere in the crowd.

An elderly woman then came forward out of the crowd with a kind smile on her face. "And who are you?" asked Ethan.

The woman giggled at his reply and smiled. "Allow me to properly introduce myself, my young prince. My name is Stephanie Harold. And I believe you already know exactly who I am, too." she introduced.

A look of realization then hit Ethan, as he recogized her face. "Y-Your the witch who cursed me!" he exclaimed in realization, pointing at her.

"That I am!" she comfirmed proudly. "Do you remember what the riddle I told you when I gave you the rose, had said?" asked Stephanie to Prince Ethan.

He nodded and recited the riddle. "Find the one who sees with their heart and with their eyes, who must express endearing words from the heart, and from these words, a miracle shall then take place."

"But what's meaning behind it? I mean, how am I the one person that he needed to find to break the curse?" questioned Sarah curiously.

Stephanie laughed amusingly. "Simple, my dear child! Because you were the only one who ever dared to show the Beast such kindness upon first meeting him and who who took the time in getting to the Beast, as well."

Sarah and Ethan just stood there both still very confused by it all. Rolling her eyes, Stephanie went to explain it more better. "The answer to the riddle was that Ethan had to find the one person in this world that doesn't care about what you look like on the outside, but instead on the inside. Which was a kind and caring gentleman on the inside, that I've known _all along_ that existed within you, Prince Ethan."

"But how did you know that side of me even existed? I mean, even I didn't know it existed within me?" wondered Ethan.

"Uh... _Hello_? I am a witch after all!" retorted Stephanie, with sass in tone. "Anyways, I was passing by the town one day, when I saw you insulting some innocent little kids for accidently bumping into you and knocking you down, thus getting your _fancy clothes_ all dirty a little. I was outraged by your rude behavior and decided to follow you, thinking that maybe your rudeness was a one time deal...which I soon found out wasn't." she explained, making a deadpan expression at the end at him, which made Ethan blush bashfully.

"But the odd thing about it was that I could sense deep down that your not really that kind of person...or at least used to be. I could feel that there was a better side to you just hidden inside somewhere, being overwhelmed instead by this rude and arrogant jerk of guy who's done let the joys of being royalty (and all the perks that comes with it) get to his head. So, I decided to teach you a lesson." further explained Stephanie.

Ethan was stunned. "And you couldn't of done it without placing a curse on his life?!" stressed Sarah unbelievably in a frustrated manner, beating Ethan to asking that himself, first.

Stephanie blushed bashfully. "Ye-ah? Sorry about that..." she apologized sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "I guess, I let my temper get the best of me and had forgotten about what my true mission was when I had casted the spell. By the time I had realized what I had done, it was too late. The curse had been placed upon him and his life. And once a curse has been placed it can never be undone by the one who placed it. The only way to undo curses is by meeting the curse's requirements to break it...like you did." answered Stephanie ashamedly.

"So I stuck around, keeping a close eye on you, Ethan, until that person came or until..." Stephanie couldn't finish her sentence not able to bare the thought of what might've happen if he never did meet Sarah in time.

Snapping out of it, she shook her head and went on with her explanation on how Ethan's curse was broken. "Anyways, once Ethan has met this person it was destined that he would fall in love with this person and once this person had told him how they felt about him (meaning telling him that they loved him) they needed to prove it with true loves first kiss, in order to break the curse."

"So, that's how you broke it." stated Ethan breathlessly in awe, as he looked at Sarah with wide eyes, but then smiled.

"I truly am sorry for what I did by placing that life threatening curse on your life, Prince Ethan. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to teach you a lesson and to bring forth that kindhearted person that I saw inside you, out yet again. But like I said earlier...I had let my anger get the best of me when you had shown such poor behavior towards me and I let it cloud my mind, while casting the spell. Can you ever forgive me?" apologized Stephanie yet again, looking down in shame. She truly did feel really bad about what she had done.

Ethan came up to Stephanie and smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Of course, I do Stephanie. I can honestly see that you meant no harm in what you've done and was only trying to make me a more better person, which you did. And for that I'm thankful. Because if it wasn't for you then I would've never of met Sarah or have made such wonderful friends in the process." he said gratefully, looking back at Sarah, Erica, and Benny before looking back at Stephanie. "And now that I'm a changed man for the better, then that means I can be a better future ruler for the when the time comes for me to take the throne. One who will think about the people and not about himself."

Stephanie looked at Ethan and gave a smile of her own, happy that to help and that her plan still worked out in the end.

* * *

And so, the long lost prince returned home with his girlfriend. The King and Queen welcomed him home with open arms and were glad to see him home and live. They had even thrown a big celebration for the Prince's return.

The King and Queen even welcomed Sarah to the family, happily. She had really grown on them and were glad that their son had met someone. And not just someone, but the only person in the _world_ who could save his life (from what they got after Ethan and Sarah told them the whole story about what had happened).

And like promised, one of the palace's servant was sent to help aid Sarah's father with all the daily household chores. But what they didn't expect was for the two to hit it off so excellently. In fact, it almost seemed like they sort of had a thing for each other. Which to Sarah, she was glad that her father had met someone special and who he can be close to, again.

As for Stephanie, the King and Queen held no ill will towards the witch seeing that if it wasn't for her than their son would still be the same old selfish person that he once was before. Which had sort a always worried them a bit on what kind of ruler he would've been if he kept up his poor attitude. So, they were thankful to Stephanie for getting him to see the light.

Stephanie was just happy to of help and then left quietly, continuing on with wondering ways.

The abandon manor that had belong to the royal family was once again restored back to it's original glory for when the royal family would someday return, next year for their annual family vacation. Which Sarah couldn't wait because that meant seeing her father and best friends again. But for now, the beauty gladly enjoyed the time that she got with her beastly prince charming and vice versa, as they laid together in bed, cuddling.

 _ **~ La Fin ~**_

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end to Beauty And The Beast! Just in case you didn't know, 'la fin' means 'the end' in French. ;D**

 **Stephanie! A good witch?! Wow! That's a shocker! Lol! I was originally gonna make Evelyn the witch, but I saw how I had already put her down as Benny's grandma. Well, I didn't actually say her name, but I had already implied that he lives with his grandma. So, I thought why not make Stephanie (the evil witch from the show) a good witch in the story, instead?! So, I did! :)**

 **And to be clear, she never was evil in this story to begin with. She just wanted to teach him a lesson, was all.**

 **So, how many of you cried while reading this chapter? Lol! ;P**

 **So, I should give you the riddle to the next fairytale I'm doing, huh? Ok, so here it is..."You can never get too much beauty rest in the day, can you?" ;)**

 **What do you think the next tale will be, after that clue of mine that I left? Please, review and tell me! It's probably pretty obvious, but it's still interesting to hear your thoughts about it and this chapter, too! :D**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! :)**


	20. Sleeping Beauty Part 1

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! And it's time for a NEW fairytale to take place in this book of romantic tales and love stories! :D**

 **So, for those of you who guessed the fairytale to be Sleeping Beauty, you were right! And now we get to see how it all plays out in my rendition of the famous tale with our favorite MBAV characters! :)**

 **I hope you all like it just as much as the other two fairytales I've done so far. And thank you to all who've been following along, whether its a fairytale done with your favorite pairing or not. I still appreciate it! :)**

 **So, now it's time for some shout outs:**

 **Bennyweirlover17- I'm so happy that you love the book so far! And that it seems like the Little Red Riding Hood one is your favorite out of the ones I've did so far. I hope you'll like my take on Sleeping Beauty, as well! Anyways, thanks for the follow and favorite on it and please enjoy more of the fairytale fun! :D**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Thanks! I'm gald you loved the ending. And guess what? You were right! It is Sleeping Beauty! Lol! And guess who's taking the spotlight, yet again as one of the main characters? Hehehe! ;)**

 **Fashiongoddess102- I'm glad you liked it. And that is weird, huh? Wow! Lol! Maybe you're part seer or something and just don't know it, yet? Lol! Or maybe you wished for it to happen so badly in your dreams, that it became reality? :P**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire, it's characters, or the original story of Sleeping Beauty. I also don't own the song that's going to be used in this story later on. All I own is this story and it's plot differences from the original tale and any OCs that may appear.**

* * *

 _Story: Sleeping Beauty Part 1_

 _Chapter 20: The Christening Of Princess Della_

 _Main Pairing: Benny/Della_

* * *

It was a beautiful day as all of the citizens in the kingdom gathered in the town of Whitechapel, the capital of the mighty kingdom, to celebrate and honor the long awaited birth of the new princess, Princess Della.

To King James and Queen Miranda, Della was a miracle as they had wished for nothing more, but to have a child of their own as they tried desperately to have one. So, you could only imagine how thrilled and excited they were when they found out that they were having a baby, finally after so many times of trying.

So, they threw the biggest christening party that they could for the young Della's birth. Everyone was invited, including King Bernard Weir and his wife Queen Linda Weir; of the neighboring kindgom, along with their son Prince Benny Weir who was just one at the time. The Weir's were overjoyed for King James and Queen Miranda with their new arrival and addition to their family. The families have known each other for years now and have become good friends, too. So, of course they were happy once they found out that their long time friends where having a baby girl.

"Congratulations, James! On your new baby girl!" congratulated King Bernard, as he shook King James hand.

"Yes! She's quite the cutie, if I might add." added Queen Linda, admiring the small bundle of joy in Queen Miranda's arms.

"Thank you!" thanked Queen Miranda smiling, as she rocked baby Della in her arms. "She is precious, isn't she?"

"That she is." agreed Queen Linda sweetly. "I remember when our darling little Benny was that small when he was born. He was already the charmer back then." joked Queen Linda, chuckling. "And still is too!" she added humorously.

Once baby Della was finally asleep, Queen Miranda placed the infant into her bassinet to sleep peacefully. Just then a little boy came running up latching onto Queen Linda's leg, giggling. He reached upward, as if wanting to be picked up by her. She did as the toddler had wanted her to do, she picked him up and held him. He laughed when she tickled him on his tummy.

He then looked down and saw the baby wrapped in pink, sleeping peacefully in her little bed. He smiled brightly at the sight of her, as he pointed down at her and said, "Baby!" in his little tiny voice.

The adults laughed at his innocene and cuteness. "Yes, Benny! That is a baby. Her name is Della." replied Queen Linda sweetly to her son.

"What do ya think, son? Isn't she a real cutie?" hinted King Bernard jokingly to his son, giving a quick wink. Little Benny laughed and clapped his hands as he cheered, "Cutie! Cutie!" over and over again, happily.

King Bernard laughed at his son, while Queen Linda didn't look to amused by the joke. "Bernard!" she scolded harshly. "Don't be teaching our son such bad traits!"

Everyone laughed, as the said king shied away embarrassingly.

Just then three little glowing lights came floating into the room and towards them. In a blink of an eye, each orb of light then turned into people with little wings on their backs. The pink one turned into a girl wearing a pink dress who had long straight dark hair. She had a light brown skin tone. She gave off this...know-it-all kind a vibe, it seems when you looked at her.

The green orb turned into a girl wearing a green dress, who also had dark colored hair but it was a bit more waver than the other's. And her skin tone was a bit more darker than the pink girl's. She seemed a bit more mellow than the other two and had a more motherly aura about her.

The blue one had turned into a girl wearing a blue dress who had long blonde hair. She looked to have a bit of a mean streak to her, but also a very kind side as well.

"Oh! We're not late for the newborn Princess's christening, are we?" asked the pink one.

Queen Miranda shook head with a warm smile. "Nope. Not at all." she answered back kindly. "It's a pleasure to have the three good fairies; Hannah, Sarah, and Erica to join us on this glorious day of celebration." she praised highly.

"'Tis our honor milady!" greeted back Hannah politely with a curtsy. "We would've been here sooner, but _somebody_ just had to take forever in getting ready..." she stated with her voice growing more accussing as she spoke, while casting a glare at Erica's way.

Erica just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at her. "I was just wanting to look my best for the young Princess's christening, _Hannah_." replied Erica mockingly to the fairy in pink.

The two locked eyes for a second as they both growled at one another. Not wanting to make a scene, Sarah quickly intervened to prevent an agrument from breaking out between the two.

"Ok, girls! I think that's enough drama for one day. Don't you?" spoke Sarah cautiously, giving the two fairies a stern look with her hands held out to keep them from doing something stupid like attacking one another. She was always the mediator between the two, seeing as she got along with both girls just fine without any problems. Where as, for some strange reason Erica's and Hannah's different personalities always seem to clash with one another, it seems.

"Besides! This isn't about us. It's about the new heir to the throne, Princess Della." pointed out Sarah, looking over towards the bassinet adoringly. Her two fellow fairies moods quickly changed, as they two looked over to see the sleeping princess, as they both awed at the adorable sight forgetting all about their little quarrel.

Queen Miranda giggled at the fairies, as she really did enjoyed having them around. "See! What did I tell yah? The girl's already quite the cutie. She's already ending wars with just her looks." joked King Bernard to King James.

Both men laughed together at the joke, when suddenly King James was hit with a brilliant idea.

"Hey, Bernard! I have a proposal that I want to make to you that involves the future of our two kingdoms." spoke King James intriguingly.

"Oh? How so?" questioned King Bernard curiously, with a raised brow.

"What if our children were to someday be wed to one another, as a way to insure that both our kingdoms will always remain united as one?" propositioned King James to his friend.

King Bernard stroked his bread in thought, as he gave it some thought. "That's a great idea, James!" he cheered brightly, lighting up at the idea.

"Then so be it! As of today, Princess Della shall hereby be promised to someday marry Prince Benny as a symbol of our two great kingdoms alliance and friendship with one another!" declared King James proudly to all of his loyal subjects.

Everyone in the room cheered happily, as the two kings shook on their deal of their children marrying one another in the future to better strengthen the bond their two kingdoms share.

"Alright, girls! I believe it's about time that we present the Princess with our gifts." interrupted Hannah politely.

The other two gave a nod of their heads, as Hannah went first. Hannah stepped up to the bassinet where the slumbering Della slept and held up her wand, as she wave it around.

"My gift to the Princess shall be the gift of everlasting beauty and grace." she announced, as she pointed her wand at the princess. Pink sparkles flew from the tip and showered the Princess.

Next up was Sarah, who brought out her wand, as well and held it up high. "I shall bestow upon the Princess the gift of song and harmony. So, that her voice may sound as if an angel is singing." announced Sarah, as she pointed her wand down at the Princess. Green sparkles came out of her's and floated down upon baby Della.

Lastly, it was Erica's turn, but right when she was about to grant the Princess's gift the doors to the ballroom suddenly flew open. Everyone turned to see who it was, but all gasped at the sight of the person there before them.

It was none other than Stephanie herself.

She strode through the room with such grace and dignity, as she carried her staff in her hands. "Well! Well! Well! It looks as if we're having a party of some sorts?" mocked Stephanie tauntingly. She walked right up to the royals standing there, as Queen Miranda quickly picked up her sleeping baby and held her close to her.

Queen Linda held little Benny close to her, as she tried to quiet the one year old down some, who was terrified of the scary lady in the room.

Stephanie was soon stopped in her tracks when the three good fairies stood between her and the Princess. She frowned at their presence, before taking a look around the room seeing as everybody in the kingdom was invited, except for her. She gasped fakingly, placing a hand over her heart.

"And it seems as if I wasn't invited, either! How rude!" she mocked in fake hurt, but then she grinned.

"That's because nobody wants you here, you evil witch!" spat Erica spitefully, as she took a couple of steps forward with her chest held high.

Stephanie casted a hate filled glare her way, as she growled lightly under her breath. She then smirked mischievously at the three, as her cold eyes briefly landed on the baby princess in the queen's arms.

"Fine! Have it your way!" sighed out Stephanie, as she waved it off dismissively before grinning that evil grin of her's. "But before I go! I too shall bestow a gift upon the Princess." she announced deviously.

Before anybody could stop her from casting the spell, Stephanie held up her staff and began to cast her spell.

"Before the sun shall set on the Princess's sixteenth birthday..." she began. "She shall prick her finger upon the spindle of a spinning wheel...AND DIE!" she finished dramatically, with her evil laugh ringing out throughout the room. Thunder crashed in the background just outside the windows.

Angered and enraged by the witch's curse placed upon his daughter's life, King James ordered his men to seize Stephanie, but right when they reached her, she had managed to escape by disappearing into a large burst of green flames.

"Oh, James! Our baby girl!" cried Queen Miranda fearfully to her husband, as she held baby Della tightly and buried her face into King Jame's shoulder. He brought an arm around her to comfort his crying wife.

"There! There, my love!" he condoled soothingly. "Surely there must be away around Stephanie's evil curse upon our daughter life?" he said to her, comfortingly.

The three fairies all looked at each other and gave a slight nod. "There is." spoke up Hannah quitely to the two royals.

They turned to face the fairies, waiting for them to continue.

Erica then stepped forward with a small confident smile on her face. "I have yet to give the Princess my gift, your majesties." she informed kindly.

"So then, you can remove the curse that she laid upon our darling little girl?" asked Queen Miranda hopefully.

Erica shook her head sadly. "No. I can not, I'm afaid. Her magic is too powerful than my own and the curse she had placed upon the Princess is too strong for my magic to undo." she answered back, glumly. "But perhaps I can _alter_ it enough so that something _more_ powerful than dark magic can break it when the time comes." explained Erica with more determination in her voice now.

King James and Queen Miranda both looked at each other and then down at their precious little girl. They both smiled when they saw her smile in her sleep. They looked back up at Erica.

"Ok. Do what you must. If it'll save our baby girl, then do it." spoke Queen Miranda confidently, flashing them a simple hopeful smile.

"As you wish, miladay." nodded Erica, out of respect.

She then walked up to the Queen and her infant child. Erica smiled at the adorable sight before lifting up her wand and proceeding with reciting the words that would hopefully change the Princess's course of fate.

"If by chance the Princess pricks her finger on her sixteenth birthday before sunset, then instead of dying she shall fall into an eternal slumber, where only her true love's kiss can break the spell that keeps her asleep forevermore. Only then shall she awaken and the curse be lifted." recited Erica with dignity, as she waved her wand around and then pointed it at the baby. Blue sparkles then floated down towards the princess.

"Did it work?" asked King James.

"Sadly, we do not know. Not until the day of her sixteenth birthday arrives, your majesty. And if she will ever prick her finger upon a spindle." answered back Sarah, sympathetically.

"Then I shall make a decree to prevent such an aweful fate from ever befalling my daughter!" demanded King James boldy with such determination. "I declare that ALL spinning wheels in the kingdom to be gathered and _burned_ , to prevent the tragedy that looms over our beloved Princess Della's head!" he declared strongly, as he gave the order to the guards to spread the word and to begin the rounding up of all the spinning wheels in the kingdom to be burned.

The King's men immediately set out to conduct the King's official decree to gather and burn all spinning wheels. Once word had spread, all the citizens in the kingdom did what was ordered of them to do in order to protect the Princess from her horrible fate, which was placed upon her by the evil Stephanie.

* * *

Hannah, Sarah, and Erica though still worried and feared for the Princess's life knowing just how merciless Stephanie is. They knew that Stephanie wouldn't let some simple little setback deter her from keeping her evil plan from taking place before the sun sets on Della's sixteenth birthday. So, they secretly slipped away by shrinking themselves to go speak somewhere more privately, which was inside an antique armoire thingy of some sorts. They locked themselves inside with magic by turning the little key on the outside to lock it.

"Alright, girls! We need to come up with a plan on how to keep the Princess safe from Stephanie. We all know how ruthless she can be and that by just simply burning all the spinning wheels in the kingdom isn't going stop her so easily." strategized Hannah.

"Yes, but the question is _how_ do we stop her?" questioned Sarah concernedly. "We can't use our magic to do bad or evil things. Only things for good." she pointed out, knowingly.

"It'd be good for the Princess if Stephanie was gone." snorted Erica snidely in a joking like manner.

Hannah shot Erica a stern glare for her comment, but then she lit up at as an idea came to her. "I've got it!" she blurted out excitingly. Sarah and Erica looked at her expectingly. "What if we hid the Princess in plain sight until after her sixteenth birthday has passed! That a way the prophecy can't come to happen!" suggested Hannah enthusiastically.

Erica and Sarah's eyes both lit up at the idea. "That's a wonderful idea, Hannah!" praised Sarah happily. "But how do we hide her from Stephanie's evil eye?" she wondered.

"Simple! I'll just turn her into a flower and hide her in my flower garden." boasted Hannah proudly, until Erica pointed out a certain flaw in her plan.

"Yeah, but Stehpanine enjoys ruinning your flower gardens by setting them on fire." pointed out Erica.

Both Sarah's and Hannah's cheery demeanor soon fell at the mention of that. "Oh, yeah. That's right." replied Hannah sullenly.

They thought really hard about it, until Sarah finally came up with a wonderful idea.

"How about we just have one of the peasants take care of her until her birthday comes to pass?!" suggested Sarah brightly.

"That's a marvelous idea, Sarah! You're a genius!" praised Hannah cheerfully.

"Yes, but how can we be so sure that the peasant we entrust the Princess to isn't secretly working for Stephanie?" asked Erica skeptically.

Hannah rolled her eyes at her. "Must you be such a downer all the time?" commented Hannah rhetortically, making Erica glare at her with a bitter growl. Hannah ignored her and continued to speak. "Because, it won't be _one_ peasant who raises the girl, but instead _three_." emphasized Hannah amusingly.

Erica and Sarah both looked at her cluelessly. "What do you mean three?" asked Erica incredulously. "Yeah! What I had in mind was just only one peasant taking care of Princess Della. Not three." wondered Sarah curiously, even though it was her idea, but Hannah seemed to of changed the details of it a bit.

Hannah giggled at their confused expressions, as she waved her wand around. Erica, Sarah, and Hannah's outfits had all magically then changed into what the commoners might wear. Both Sarah and Erica looked at their new attire in awe, as they pieced together what their fellow fairy had in mind.

Sarah thought it was a great idea, but the expression on Erica's face was much different. Instead, she looked more appalled than anything.

" _We_ shall be the three peasants who raise her!" chirped Hannah brightly.

"Oh, no-no-no-no! I am _NOT_ wearing clothes like this!" exclaimed Erica horrified, looking down at herself. She then looked back up to glare at the pink fairy. "I refuse!" she demanded strictly.

But Hannah just blew her off. "Oh, Erica! Relax! You look just fine!" she scoffed, nonchalantly. "And besides, we must look like this in order to fit in more better and to disguise ourselves from Stephanie's watchful eye."

Erica threw her hands up frustratingly at the thought of having to wear peasant clothes.

"I'm assuming that also means no magic, as well, Hannah?" asked Sarah curiously, wanting to make sure.

"You're absolutely right, Sarah! We can't go around using magic if we're suppose to be commoners! Stephanine would surely discover us, if we did!" exclaimed Hannah in realization at the thought.

"What?!" shouted Erica surprisingly. "It's one thing that I have to dress like...like... _this_! But to not be able to do magic and having to actually _live_ as a commoner, too is just preposterous!" complained Erica, unhappily.

"Come on, Erica! We have too, if we want to remain hidden." pleaded Sarah. "It's for the Princess. Do it for her, if not for us. _Please_!" begged Sarah innocently, batting her eyelashes at the blonde.

Erica gave it some thought, as her posture then relaxed defeatedly. "Fine." sighed Erica. "For the Princess." she huffed, crossing her arms.

The other two smiled. "Oh! I before I forget!" exclaimed Hannah. "I better get rid of our wings! You don't see too many peasants wondering around with wings, now do you?!" giggled Hannah to herself, as she made their wings disappear with a flick of her wand.

After that they exited the antique, with Hannah using her wand to make them big again (since she already took theirs earlier). She then hid her wand with the others, once they were normal size, again. She proceeded to tell the King and Queen of their plan, who reluctantly agreed to go along with it, but did so anyways for the safety of young Della.

And so, with that the plan was set into motion, as the three good fairies had managed to slip away from the castle secretively, cradling a tiny infant child in one of their arms, to raise as if she was their own until her sixteenth birthday had come to pass.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the first chapter to the fairytale, Sleeping Beauty, done MBAV style! :D**

 **So, tell me what you think so far. I hope that you all will like it since it's a Bella (Benny/Della) one. I know it's not one of the more common pairings out there, but I still hope you all will enjoy and follow along with it, regardless. :)**

 **So, now we get back to Stephanie's evil side again since she was a good witch in the last story. Lol! I think in this one I will go with the young version of Stephanie since the three good fairies are also kind a young themselves in this one. But if you want then you can go on ahead and imagine her as her older version, if you like. Either one doesn't really matter, anyways. ;P**

 **So, until next chapter I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! :D**


	21. Sleeping Beauty Part 2

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, last chapter we saw the three good fairies (Hannah, Sarah, and Erica) give baby Della their magical gifts, along with an unwelcomed one from the evil Stephanie. Now, we get to find out what happened to baby Della after the fairies snuck out of the kingdom with the princess to go into hiding. Will Stephanie find them? Will the prophecy come true?**

 **Well, read on to find out! ;D**

 **I know we're getting into the musical chapter quite earlier here than we did the other two, but hey...it did come pretty early in the original Disney version too, didn't it? Lol! :P So, enjoy the musical element of the story! :D**

 **Oh! And by the way, the italized song lyrics is just no one in particular singing. It's just background singing with nobody being able to hear it except for the readers.**

 **Shouts out to:**

 **Bennyweirlover17- Thanks for favoriting this story and a couple of my other ones, too! :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Thanks! I'm trying to mix it up when it comes to the pairings on here. Just to keep it interesting and for all those who may like other pairings that aren't as popular as most. Yep! Like father, like son! :)**

* * *

 _Story: Sleeping Beauty Part 2_

 _Chapter 21: Love At First Sight...Or Second_

 _Main Pairing: Benny/Della_

* * *

 **16 Years Later**

Hidden in the woods somewhere, a small little quaint cottage was tucked away. There lived three middle aged women and a young teenage girl. They were a happy little family together, as the three older women were the girl's aunts (who dressed in pink, green, and blue clothing most of the time).

The young girl loved her three aunts dearly, but sometimes she couldn't help but to feel lonely, as she yearned for other human reaction with other people. As peaceful and quiet living in the forest might be at times, it can also be quite boring and dull, too.

Luckily, she had her animal friends to help keep her company at times, but the young girl still felt it would be nice to actually have someone who can actually _talk back_ to her, as well. She never told anybody how she truly felt about her situation, except for them. For now, the animals were her only true friends.

The young girl had came out of her room after waking up from a relaxing slumber. She entered the small living room like space to find her three aunts busily scurrying about a bit frantically, as they all prepared for a very special day today.

The girl giggled to herself, seeing them rushing about clearly not having a clue at what they were doing. She knew what today was and what they where trying to prepare for. Today was her sixteenth birthday and she was very excited for it, too.

She stood there and watched as they worked effortlessly trying to make the day wonderful for her, like always. Her aunt dressed in green was busy baking the cake, while her other two aunts where busy fighting over on how some kind of dress that they were making was gonna look. Those two where always bickering over something, it seems.

"Auntie Hannah, Sarah, and Erica! Perhaps I can help you with the preparations this time?" offered the girl, startling the three ladies in the room. "It sure looks a if you could use it." she giggled humorously to herself.

The three women all looked at her and smiled warmly at her. "Rose! You're awake!" exclaimed Hannah surprisingly. "I hope are bickering didn't wake you?" smiled Hannah.

"No. Of course, not Aunt Hannah." replied back Rose, sweetly to her.

"Good! Well, we would love to ask for your help with all this dear, but I think we've got everything covered here. Right girls?" said Sarah kindly to her, looking at her fellow sisters. Erica and Hannah both nodded in response.

Rose frowned disappointingly. "Oh. Well, if you're sure then..." she said sadly, looking down. She really wanted to help out this year. Every year they would always go through so much trouble in preparing for her birthday and this year she was finally old enough to help in some small way. She wanted to repay them back for all the kind things that they do for her each year.

Sarah frowned seeing the young girl's response, but then smiled. "Actually, Rose there is something you can help me with." stated Sarah kindly to her, as she looked up at her. "I'm afraid that I still need more blueberries for the double berry cake that I'm making you. Would you be a dear and go fetch me some more out in the forest?" asked Sarah sweetly.

A huge smile spread across Rose's face. "Really?! Well, ok then Aunt Sarah! I won't let you down!" exclaimed Rose excitedly, as she quickly slipped on her shoes and grabbed her shawl and the small basket sitting on the table. She gave each one of them a quick kiss before saying 'bye' and headed out the door.

"Well!" exclaimed Erica satisfyingly. "Now we can get back to work!" she declared proudly, as she set back to work on the dress, again.

But Hannah stood there feeling a bit worried and concerned. "Guys...I can't help, but to feel worried about the poor girl." stated Hannah quitely, voicing her opinion as she continued to stare at the door.

Erica rolled her eyes at the over worrying woman. "She'll be _fine_ , Han! It's been sixteen years now and Stephanie _still_ has no clue as to where we are!" reassured Erica nonchalantly. "So, just relax! As long as we get through the rest of the day until sunset, then everything will be ok for the girl and she'll get to have the future that she's meant to have." added Erica, sounding not too worried about it.

"Yeah, but...you know how relentless Stephanie can be at times. She's bound and determined to see that her evil prophecy happens. We have to be extra careful today in what we do or else she just might find us." stressed Hannah worringly.

"I'll sure be glad when this day is finally over with and we can finally tell Rose the truth so she can reunite with her parents once again." sighed Erica. Hannah nodded, agreeing with her.

"Girls! We've done good so far. And we only have a few more hours to go. So, lets keep up the good work so that possibility may happen for the girl." declared Sarah reassuringly. "Although, to be honest...I will miss taking care of our little Rose, though." she added fondly with a smile, making the other two smile and nod as well, as they all thought back to the wonderful moments they had taking care of her.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Rose...

She was busy strolling through the forest with her basket in hand, humming a tune to herself happily. She then stopped at a bush to pick some lovely tasty looking blueberries. Once she thought she had enough she continued with her journey to find more, all the while still humming her tune merrily.

"I know you, I walked with once upon a dream." she sang, as she strolled along. "I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam." she twirled around cheerfully with a smile as she sang.

"I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem." Rose then leaned up against a tree as she stared out into the distance dreamily. "But if I know you, I know what you do. You love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream." sang Rose thoughtfully, getting up and skipping away.

"Once upon a time, I dreamed we'd be together, in love forever." she sang joyfully, as she twirled again afterwards, skipping along. "Once upon a night, I was wishing for a never, a never ending."

Her animal friends heard Rose singing and came out of hiding to watch her. They all smiled as they watched her dance about. "Once upon a time. Once upon a night. Once upon a wish. Once upon a dream..."

* * *

The animals could tell that their human friend was kind a lonely, even though she would never reveal it. They've heard her always tell them how she wished that someday she would be able to find true love herself.

Just then some of the animals heard chatter not too far off from them. Curious, they quietly snuck away to find the source, which was a young man with dark colored hair joking around with his horse.

One of the small woodland creatures then had an idea, as he let the others in on it. They waited as the young man's back was turned and he was distracted for them to swipe his cape, hat, and boots. But the man's horse had saw everything and altered the man to the woodland creatures little theft of his items.

The man quickly sprang up and he and his horse rushed off to stop the animals, but they had lost them. So, they began to search the woods looking for the little thieves.

* * *

Rose felt someone tap her on her shoulder, so she turned around to find some of her woodland friends with someone's cape, hat, and boots. She laughed a little at seeing them all dressed up like a man.

"Gee! I'm not suppose to talk to strangers, you know." she said amusingly, playing along. She then turned up her head as if in thought and placed a finger on her chin. "But...seeing as it's you and I feel as if we've met before, then I guess it's ok." she declared gleefully with a smile, as she took the sleeves of the cape and begun to dance gracefully with them as they tried to keep up with her movements.

* * *

Eventually, the young man and his horse had heard the most beautifulest humming they ever heard before and where curious as to where it was coming from. They followed it until it had led them to a beautiful blonde girl dancing with their little woodland culprits. They looked at her memorizingly, as they couldn't take their eyes off her. For the young man, it was like love at first sight.

Right before she could continue singing again, the young man took the opportunity (as she closed her eyes) to quickly snatched back the disguised animals in his clothes and took their place, as he dance with her without her knowing that it was him and not her friends.

They danced about for awhile, until she started singing again, but this time the young man had joined in on the song with her. "I know you, I danced with you once upon a night." sang the young man, startling Rose. "There we were wishing this dance would last forever all time." he continued, as she pulled away out of his arms in surprise and fear.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." apologized the young man.

"I-It's ok." replied Rose. "But I really should must be going, now. I'm not to be speaking to people who I don't know. I'm sorry." she said sympathetically in a hurry, with a hint of fear in her voice.

As she tried to leave the man quicky caught her by the wrist to stop her. "Wait!" she exclaimed to her. She turned to face him. He smiled at her. "But we do know each other! You said it yourself! Remember?!" he pointed out humorously, making the girl smile and giggle.

"Oh, really then?" she said intriguingly. "And how might that be possible, kind sir?"

The young man nodded. "Why, in a dream, of course!" he joked happily, making her laugh.

Rose felt her cheeks heat up, as she blushed. For some reason she felt connected to this man, as if it was true love at first sight. He then took her hand, as they begun to sing and dance together.

"I hope it's true. This vision is more than what it seems. Cause if dreams come true, I know what we'll do, we'll dance once again. The way we did then, upon a dream." he sang harmoniously, as they twirled around dancing beautifully in sync.

"Once upon a time, I dreamed we'd be together, in love forever." she sang, gazing deeply into his green eyes, smiling. "Once upon a night, I was wishing for a never, a never ending."

"Once upon a time." she sang. "Once upon a night." sang the man, next. "Once upon a wish." she sang right afterwards. "Once upon a dream..." they both sang together, with Rose singing "Ye-ye-ye-yeeeah!" right afterwards whole heartedly.

They danced and twirled about, as their bodies swayed in motion together. There was even a curtsy and a slight bow from Rose, as the young man kissed the hand that he still held in his, softly. She giggled and blushed, as she stood back up.

"Once upon a night, I was wishing for a never, a never ending. Once upon a time." she sang dreamily, getting lost in his eyes again. "Once upon a night." he sang, getting lost in her eyes, as well.

Both their faces grew more closer together, as they sang. "Once upon a wish." she sang. "Once upon a looooove..." they both sang, holding out the word 'love' right before their lips lightly brushed together into an almost kiss.

 _Once upon a time. Once upon a night. Once upon a wish._

 _Once upon a dream..._

 _(Upon a dream) Once upon a dream.._

 _(On a dream) Once upon a dream..._

Realizing what almost happened, Rose quickly backed away in shock. She couldn't believe she almost kissed someone who she just met and felt really embarrassed about it, too.

"Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry for that! I didn't mean to-" she ranted apologetically in a frantic manner, before they guy swooped in and had pulled her closer to him and placed a single finger over her lips to quiet her.

He smiled down at her. "I actually liked it and would love to go all the way next time into a full blown kiss. If you don't mind that is?" he chuckled. "Also I think I maybe falling in love with you, beautiful." he said genuinely, winking at the end.

She stared up at him in disbelief, but soon smiled herself while blushing. "And I too, with you kind sir." she said honestly in a sweet manner.

"Would it be crazy to say that you really do look familiar to me, though?" questioned the man, curiously.

Rose shook her head. "Not at all! In fact...you sort a seem kind a familiar to me, as well? As if we really did meet in a dream or something?" she said, wondering the same thing.

They sat down on a log together, as he wrapped his arm around her while she rested her head upon his shoulder. They stayed like that for awhile, before Rose suddenly jumped up remembering something.

"Oh, my god!" she exclaimed shockingly. The young man got up quickly to look at her worriedly. "What? What is it?" he questioned concernedly.

"My aunts! They're probably expecting me back at the cottage any mintue now with a basket full of berries!" she explained frantically, rushing to pick up her berry filled basket. "I have to go! I'm so sorry for this!" she apologized rapidly, as she rushed off leaving him behind.

"Wait! Will I ever see you again?!" he called out to her.

She paused for a minute before walking back over to him. She placed a hand gently on his cheek. "Of course, we will. I just know it." reassured Rose sweetly with a warm smile and simple kiss on the cheek. The man smiled, too as they gazed into each others eyes briefly before she took off.

The gentleman stood there dazed by her beauty as he watched her run off. He lightly touched where their lips had almost met, treasuring the almost kiss. "Until then, I'll treasure our almost first kiss until the real one happens." he said dreamily to no one, smiling fondly at the thought.

* * *

Back at the cottage, Hannah and Erica had ended up breaking out into another one of their usual arguments again, but this time it was over what color Rose's dress that they were making should be. Hannah had wanted it to be pink, but Erica thought that blue was better.

And before you knew it, a magical fight had broke out (seeing as niether one of them were very good at tailoring a new dress) as Erica had manage to find where Hannah had hid their wands at. She used her wand to make it blue, but when Hannah saw this she grew furious and ran to get her's and thus using it to make it pink again.

Soon magic was recklessly being thrown about from all places. Sarah tried her best to get them to stop, but to no avail as they kept at it until they heard the door open wide.

There standing was a very shocked Rose, not believing what she was seeing.

"Aunt Hannah?! Aunt Erica?! Aunt Sarah?! Just what in the world is going on here?!" she questioned in a surprising manner.

The three soon stopped dead in their actions and they stared at her with wide eyes. They didn't know what else to say except for the truth, now. So, they told her everything after magically making themselves look young again (about the same age as Rose, now).

* * *

Of course, Rose was very surprised by this. The people who she's known for 16 years now and grew up thinking that they were her aunts were in fact not even related to her and are actually magical fairies on the side of good. And what shocked her the most was finding out that she was a princess and that Hannah, Erica, and Sarah were hiding her (with permission from her real parents) because of some evil witch named Stephanie, who had placed a curse upon her life.

All of this was all very overwhelming for the young girl, who learned that her real name wasn't Rose, but instead was Della. But he young princess had no choice, but to accept it and took it in good measure seeing that they were only trying to protect her. So she forgave the fairies for their really long lie.

And with that, the fairies had made the decision to return back to the castle with Della earlier than expected, so that she may meet and get to know her parents after being away from them for sixteen long years now.

* * *

But little did they know, that the foursome were being spied on by one of Stephanie's evil henchmen. He had saw the magic being recklessly thrown about by the two agruing fairies and followed the source, which had lead him to a small cottage hidden in the forest.

After listening in on their conversation, he quickly rushed off to tell his master what he had learned and were to find the long lost princess.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh-oh! Looks like Stephanie done finally learned of Princess Della's wereabouts after all these years. :o**

 **What's gonna happen now? And will Della and the young man she met in the forest ever see each other again? Stick around to find out! :D**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! :)**


	22. Sleeping Beauty Part 3

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **And I FINALLY have the next chapter to Sleeping Beauty for you all! Sorry about the really long wait. Like REALLY long! As in...5 MONTHS! Lol! :P**

 **As usual, things have just been a bit busy for me lately with life getting in the way. You know how it is. *shrugs* Lol! :)**

 **So, this chapter is gonna be a bit short and boring. More of a filler chapter really, as I want what happens next to be a chapter of it's own. You know the part I'm talking about in the story. ;D**

 **But I do still hope you guys enjoy it, nonetheless. :)**

 **On to shout outs:**

 **thatwilldonicely- Thanks for adding me to your follow authors list! :D**

 **azury1va- Thank you for following me and my story Twelve Months Of Bethan! Not sure if you've been following along with this book or not, but I still appreciate the love, regardless! :D**

 **white collar black wolf- Thanks for following and favoriting me and my story The Timid Wolf And The Spellmaster! Not sure if you've been following along with this book or not, but I still appreciate the love, regardless! :D**

 **AnimeQueenFairyTail- Thank you for following and favoriting me as an author and my story Twelve Months Of Bethan, as well! Not sure if you've been following along with this book or not, but I still appreciate the love, regardless! :D**

 **Silver Writer 0927- Thank you for your reviews! I'm glad that you like it! Or at least, two of the stories out of the three in the book so far, that is. Lol! ;P And also, thank your for adding me and this story to your follow and favorite lists, too! :D**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Well, their love life is about to be turned upside down in this chapter, fanfic buddy, once they find out about some very unsettling news about their futures. Lol! But I'm sure you know how it'll all turn out, though. Am I right? *wink wink* You've seen the movie! ;P**

 **Bennyweirlover17- Thanks! I'm sure you'll love this one, too! Even if it is a little boring in my opinion, though. :) And thanks for adding this story to your favorites list, as well! :D**

* * *

 _Story: Sleeping Beauty Part 3_

 _Chapter 22: An Arrangement Of Broken Hearts_

 _Main Pairing: Benny/Della_

* * *

The young man in the woods soon returned home himself with feelings of giddiness and being love-struck from his previous encounter with the beautiful maiden in the woods. There was even a bit of a skip in his step as he walked, as well.

The young man's parents notice their son's strange behavior and proceeded to ask him why he was in such a good mood.

"Benny, my boy! Why the good mood all of a sudden? I can only presume that something good must've happened while you were out of the castle?" wondered King Bernard in such high spirits from his son's wonderful disposition.

"Oh, Father! Mother! I have just met the most _gorgeous_ girl ever! She lives somewhere in the woods, but..." he swooned dreamingly with a sigh. "I think I'm in love with her."

The happy smiles that were on both his parents faces quickly fell to a frown.

"Really, son?" questioned Queen Linda, sounding a bit unsure on how to take the news. She knew that once they tell him about the arranged marriage with King James and Queen Miranda's daughter that he'll surely flip out on them about it.

Benny nodded dreamily. "Yeah! She's wonderful in every way. Like how her beauty just radiates with every graceful step that she takes. Her blonde hair glistening in the sunshine. The way her bright blue eyes sparkle in the light like the water in the ocean. And her voice! Oh, my god! When she sings it's like a symphony of angels singing in your ears making you feel as if you're in heaven or something!" he ranted dreamily, thinking about her as he couldn't seem to get her angelic image out of his head.

King Bernard and Queen Linda both shot each other quick concerned and worried looks at one another from their love-struck son. They had to tell him. Especially, now since they've just got word about the Princess's return to her kingdom.

Queen Linda let out a sullen sigh, as she preparred to break the news to him. "Look dear...We're happy that you found true love or at least what you think is true love, seeing as you take after your father with all the flirting and stuff to every pretty lady that you see, but..." she informed cautiously, trailing off hesitantly.

"But what Mother?" asked Benny curiously, looking at her with a raised brow.

"I'm afraid that you and this mystery girl can't be, honey. You're already promised to another." she finished glumly.

"What?!" shouted Benny incredulously. "Since when and to whom?!"

"Since you were just one. Your father and our very good friend, King James had got to talking about you and their newborn daughter's future, as well as our two kingdoms. They thought it be a good idea if you were to someday to marry their daughter, Della to unite the two kingdoms and to ensure everlasting peace between the two kingdoms." explained Queen Linda.

"And you went along with it?!" yelled Benny in shock.

Queen Linda only nodded ashamedly, but to King Bernard Benny's shouting at his mother was unacceptable.

"Benny! Do not raise your voice at your own mother like that!" scolded King Bernard harshily, defending his wife.

But Benny was beyond furious at the news of him already being promised to someone who he hasn't even met yet without even getting a say in it, years later.

"What about what I want?! _Huh_?! Didn't you even stop to think about what I maybe wanted?! Shouldn't have a say in who I get to marry someday?! Not you!" argued Prince Benny.

"We were thinking about the kingdom's future in the long run! It was good idea at the time and I stand my decision!" argued back the king.

"To marry some stranger who I've never really met, but only once?! When I was one?! I don't even know the girl! So, why should I go through the deal, anyways?!" snapped back Benny. "I don't even love her!"

"Because I said so and it's for the kingdom!" stated King Bernard sternly.

"Yeah, well...screw the kingdom!" exclaimed Benny bitterly, throwing his hands up in the air.

Sighing to calm his anger towards his son's rebellious behavior, the king decided to speak to the prince in a more calmer tone in hopes to get through to him.

"Look, Benjamin! I know it's frustrating in not getting to marry who you would like, but that is the path that me and your mother have set for you. You may not love the princess at first, but I'm sure in time that you will and will soon see that our decision for your future all those years ago was the right one. You'll see, son." he reassured the prince, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Marrying Princess Della is the right thing to do. And who knows...she just might be your one true love, after all." he added with a small smile.

Prince Benny quickly pulled away from his father's reassuring grasp on his shoulder with a "humph" and glare. "You're wrong, Father! I already know who my one true love is and that's the girl in the forest! I just know it is!" he stated bitterly, before marching off up to his room.

"Hopefully, he'll see the light once he properly meets the girl." hoped the King gravely.

"I'm sure he will." reassured his darling wife comfortingly, coming up to him to give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled softly at her loving bit of affection.

"Now the awkward part is the ride to Whitechapel to introduce the two to each other." joked Queen Linda to her husband.

"Yeah, you're right! Knowing him, he probably won't even talk to us on the entire trip there." added King Bernard amusingly with a small chuckle.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Princess Della and the fairies had finally made it back to the castle. Della was of course, welcomed with open arms from her loving parents as they gave her a big emotional hug. They couldn't believe how much she's grown in just 16 years and how beautiful she has gotten since they last saw her.

The princess was of course overjoyed to finally meet her parents. She too, welcomed them with open arms and was very eagered to get to know them and to catch up on lost time with them, as well.

"Oh, our darling little girl has finally returned home at last! I'm so happy James!" squealed Queen Miranda happily with joy, as she tried not to cry from it.

"I know dear! She's grown up so much since we last saw her. It makes a father so proud to see his baby girl grow up into a fine and beautiful young lady." agreed King James in the same manner, as he stood there admiring his daughter proudly.

Princess Della couldn't help but to blush at the kind praises her parents were giving her. "Thank you for your kind words Mother and Father. It makes me so happy to see you, as well. It's been so long and I very much look forward to rekindling our family bond with one another, as well." she thanked them gratefully, with a slight curtsy.

"I see that the fairies made sure to raise you with poise and good manners like a true princess, then." laughed King James hardily. "But nonetheless, me and your mother very much feel the same way as you do." he added sincerely with a smile.

"Now!" exclaimed the King, looking around at his loyal servants. "Let us begin on the preparations for the Princess's return party! Shall we?!" he commanded hardily.

All the servants in the room gave a bow and nod as compliance before quickly rushing off to begin decorating the ballroom for the party.

King James smiled happily at how eagered and happy all the servants were at the joyous news. He then turned his attention back to his precious daughter.

"Now then, my dear! We have to hurry and get you ready before the Weir's show up! Today is going to be a very big day for you!" chirped the King happily.

"Oh? How so, Father?" wondered Della.

"Because today you get to meet their son, Benny! Who is also to be your betrothed, my dear!" answered the Queen, coming to stand next to her husband with a smile.

"My _what_?!" shouted Della in shock.

"Your fiance?" reiterated Queen Miranda with a quizzical expression, as her words came out as more of a question than a statement. "The person who you'll marry and make your husband?"

Della shook her head repeatedly, not wanting to believe it.

"But I can't!" she blurted out, on the verge of tears.

"And why not?" asked King James.

"Because my heart belongs to another!" cried out Della desperately.

King James and Queen Miranda were both shocked by this. "And who is that?" asked the King.

The Princess looked down in shame and guilt. "I'm afraid I do not know his name. I met him only just earlier today in the forest. It was love at first sight." she confessed truthfully.

Miranda approached her daughter slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry honey, but...this arranged marriage between you and the Weir boy has been in place since the day of your christening, I'm afraid." she explained sympathetically.

"But...why?" sniffled Della sullenly.

"For the kingdom. Me and King Bernard of the neighboring kingdom are very good friends. And on the day of your christening we both had thought it to be a good idea if our only children were to someday wed to ensure everlasting peace between our two kingdoms. I'm sorry, darling...but the pact has been made. There's no going back now." apologized King James to his daughter.

Heartbroken, Della ran off to her bedroom (after one of the servants had showed her where her room was to be after soon arriving and before meeting the king and queen) crying. She didn't want to marry this prince from another kingdom. Even if it did mean everlasting peace between the two nations. She wanted to marry the young man who she just met hours ago in the forest. The one who had captured her heart.

Granted they only just met, but in her heart she could tell that it was true love and they were meant to be together.

It was all very heartbreaking, as she cried her eyes out on her bed until she cried herself to sleep (for a brief nap) from the horrible news. As she drifted off to sleep, Della had wondered just how it is this day had gone from being so wonderful and great to so awful and terrible in just a few short hours.

* * *

"I see then..." said Stephanie from her throne, stroking her chin in thought after hearing the news her loyal henchman had brought to her about the Princess's whereabouts. "So, those meddling no good fairies was the reason as to why I couldn't find her, then...go figure with those three goody two-shoes."

A blood curdling grin then broke out onto her face. "No matter. Now that she finally knows the truth about her origins, they'll probably bring her back to her parents castle so that she may get to know them now and live the life that she's always meant to have. Which means...I know exactly where to find her now and that the prophecy can now take place."

Then Stephanie soon remembered something. Knowing the good fairies, they had probably altered her curse on the Princess. Instead of death, she'd fall into a never ending slumber like state until the day her one true love appears and kiss's her.

Angered, she waved her hand around the crystal like orb that rested atop her staff. "Forces of darkness that reside within, show me what I truly seek. Who is to be the Princess's one true love that can break the curse that I have placed upon her life?" chanted Stephanie.

A cloud of mist swirled around inside the orb, thus revealing a young and handsome gentleman with green eyes and brown shaggy hair. Stephanie grinned evilly knowing just who this person is, as a wicked and cruel plan brewed within her twisted and dark mind.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, my! What is Princess Della to do now? Knowing that she is already engaged to be married to another! And the same for Prince Benny, too! Just what are they going to do? And who is the other person that they both are in love with, anyways? Lol! As if you already didn't know. ;D**

 **What could Stephanie's evil plan be involving the person she saw in her crystal ball?**

 **Stick around to find out in the next chapter!**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! :D**


	23. Sleeping Beauty Part 4

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **Things are about to get serious in this chapter! With emotions running crazy and evil plots taking place! Not to mention, we get to see the fairies step up once again when things seem bleak in the kingdom.**

 **This is it, guys! The chapter that changes EVERYTHING! Not too mention, it'll be the chapter that will seal Princess Della's fate, forever! Also, we learn about Stephanie's plan and just what it is that she has in store for our beloved royals. I hope you all can handle the excitement and thrill that is Sleeping Beauty! Re-mastered by your's truly! *smiles smugly* Lol! ;P**

 **Now, on to the shout out part of this chapter and then we can finally get to the good stuff! :D**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **Lexyskulls- Thank you for following me as an author, as well as favoriting my story Coming Out Of The Closet! :D**

 **Chris n Brian- Thanks for adding this story to your favorites list! :D**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Except for us! *rubs hands together mischievously with a mischief like smirk* :P Well, I guess Stephanie better watch out then because things are about to go** _ **DOWN**_ **up in here! *does the "raise the roof" hand thing* Lol! :P**

 **Bennyweirlover17- Thanks! I'm glad that you loved it so much! Hopefully, you'll love this one just as much, as well! :D**

* * *

 _Story: Sleeping Beauty Part 4_

 _Chapter 23: Stephanie's Prophecy Comes To Pass_

 _Main Pairing: Benny/Della_

* * *

The three good fairies were busy getting Princess Della ready for the party up in her room. They were all cheery and excited about the special occasion, except for Della that is. She wasn't in the partying mood like they were or was as thrilled about meeting the person who she's having to marrying that she doesn't love for first time, either. She wanted to marry the person who she met in the woods and feel in love with at first sight. Who made her heart go all a flutter whenever she thought about him.

She sighed sullenly to herself, as Sarah brushed her hair. Noticing the sad and downcasted expression that was on Della's face, the fairies grew concerned for the person who they've taken care of for so long now and see as their real daughter, now.

"Della, what's the matter?" asked Hannah concernedly, as she and Erica stopped their bickering over what color dress they think would suit her more better, yet again.

"It's...well..." she hesitated, trying to find the words to say what was inside her heart. "Must I really have to marry this...Weir guy? I... barely even know anything about him." she questioned reluctantly.

The fairies all looked at each other and then back at Della again.

"True. But I'm sure in time when you do get to know him that you'll find that you two might have a lot of in common." answered Hannah back with a warm smile.

Della just shook her head, causing Sarah to stop brushing her hair. She turned to face the three fairies with something that looked to be...shame and guilt in her eyes.

"But...I don't love him." she said, looking down in a small voice.

"Well, of couse you don't, yet! Silly! You haven't even met him, yet!" chuckled Erica. "Unless, you count when you where just a baby at your christening ceremony, then." she added thoughtfully with a smile.

"No! You don't get it! Argh!" stressed Della frustratingly as she was starting to get a bit agitated by the subject now. She threw her hands up suddenly as she got up from the chair and made her way over to the window. She stared out into the horizon, at the forest just beyond the castle walls. Her thoughts going back to that time when she first met him. With his gorgeous smile and funny sense of humor.

She sighed sadly knowing that she'll never get to see him again, now that she was apparently engaged to some _prince_ from another kingdom.

A gentle hand was placed on Della's shoulder. When she looked over she saw that it had belonged to Sarah. Sarah looked at her with a sincere and sympathetic expression on her face, telling her that it was going to be ok.

Della smiled back at her. "I'm sorry for my outburst, earlier." she apologized ruefully. "I guess, I'm just really upset about having to be engaged to someone who I don't love." she confessed sullenly.

"But Della...you will. In time." replied Sarah sincerely to her with a warm smile.

"Even if it means I'm in love with another?" questioned Della sullenly.

Hannah, Sarah, and Erica didn't know what to think about this news, as they all wore an expression of shock and surprise on their faces.

"In love with another? Who?" pressed Erica intriguingly, as her eyes lit up in awe and wonder. She was always a big sucker when it came to romance type stuff. Hannah just shook her head at her in disappointment.

"I don't know his name. I met him in the woods this morning, when I was out gathering some berries for that cake you all were making for my birthday, today." explained Della bashfully with a blush. Talking about it kind a made her feel all giddy and warm inside. She sighed in content just thinking about him. "He was so kind and polite to me. The perfect gentlemen, really. He made me laugh and being around him just somehow...feels so perfect to me."

" _Oh_! Do go on." gestured Erica eagerly to her, wanting to know more about her little encounter with the stranger in the forest who clearly seemed to of captured her fair young heart.

Della blushed even more, but went on with what she was saying. "I'm not sure what else there is to say, really." he stated meekly, being modest.

"How about what he looks like, maybe?" replied Erica teasingly, with a smile.

"Well...he has these most _amazing_ green eyes that I've ever seen. He's tall...and handsome. He has brown messy hair, but it somehow suits him just perfectly. He can be a bit of a flirt sometimes, but I kind a like that about him." she explained smiling adoringly as she went on describing the mystery man's features and possibly getting lost in thought just thinking about him.

"And...I can't help, but to get this feeling that we've might of met somewhere before, too?" she said thoughtfully, thinking about it for a second, but then quickly shook it off as nothing of importance.

"Sounds to me like you fell hard for this guy. _Eh_ , Della?" teased Erica playfully, lightly nudging her in the side.

The girl laughed. "I have, actually." she answered simply with a giggle, but soon her expression fell. "And that is why I can't marry this person who I am to be engaged to. Not when...I want to be with another." stated Della sadly.

"But Della...you have to. It your duty as the crowned princess to uphold the kingdom's royal tradition in marrying the perfect suitor that your parents have picked for you." reiterated Hannah sincerely to the princess in sweetest way possible.

"I know that...which is why I also don't want to disappoint anyone in by _not_ going through with the arrangement, either." she said disappointingly, but also so very confused. "I'm just...so confused on what to do!" she stressed aggravatingly with a sigh. "I wish...I wish this stupid law never existed! So, that I may be free to marry whoever I please!" complained Della heartbrokenly, as she broke down into tears.

"Way to go, Hannah! Way to make her cry!" snapped Erica spitefully at the pink fairy in the room, as she embraced the crying girl in a hug to let her cry on her shoulder.

Hannah stood there with a guilty expression on her face. "Sorry. I didn't-" she spoke apologetically to the girl, but didn't finish her words as Della looked up at her a few seconds later with a kind smile on her face.

"It's ok Hannah. You were just trying to help by informing me of my royal duties as a princess, since I've only just found out about being one less than 24 hours ago." replied Della whole heartedly, forgiving Hannah for her mistake.

Hannah returned the smile and nodded in acknowledgement of Della's kind and caring compassion towards others. They then all gathered around the princess for a group hug. When the hug was over, Della kindly asked if she could have sometime alone to help gather herself a bit and to cope with meeting her new fiance here soon. Erica, Sarah, and Hannah all kindly obliged to her request and quietly left the room, reminding her that she would be expected downstairs in the ballroom in a few minutes. Della replied back with a smile and a nod, as she watched them leave.

After they left, Della broke down in tears, yet again, as she sat by the window crying into her arms that rested upon the widow sill.

* * *

Later downstairs in the ballroom, most of the guests have already arrived to Princess Della's welcome home party. Chatting happily amongst themselves about this and that, and especially about how happy they are about the Princess's return.

"Announcing our honored guests from the neighboring kingdom! King Bernard and his wife Queen Linda! Accompanied by their son, Prince Benjamin Weir!" announced the royal harold to the other guests.

"It's Benny." mumbled the unhappy prince, as they entered the room. He was quickly met in the side by his mother's elbow, telling him to be nice and to stop acting like a child.

Prince Benny just rolled his eyes at her, but then put on a genuine smile to keep up with appearance and to make his mother happy. Even if he wasn't and was still bitter over the whole arranged married thing with King James and Queen Miranda's daughter. In fact, he didn't even say one word to either one of his parents on the ride over here.

The Weirs were soon greeted by none other than the prestige host and hostess themselves, King James and Queen Miranda. They all shook hands and said their hellos to one another.

"Is this little Benny Weir?" gasped Queen Miranda, surprisingly to the young man before her. "My, how you've grown!" complimented Miranda sweetly to the prince, making him blush.

He then bowed politely at her with a charming smile. "Why, thank you! I'm honored to recieve such praise from someone as young and as beautiful as you are, milady." Prince Benny then took the Queen's hand and placed a simple kiss upon it.

Queen Miranda giggled at the little flirtatious compliment and gesture from the prince, as Queen Linda only rolled her eyes at her playboy-ish son. While King Bernard stood there with a proud smile on his face.

"That's my boy! Like father, like son! Eh?" winked King Bernard to his son, proudly.

But the praising king soon received a swift slap on the arm from his wife. "See! This is exactly what I was afraid of! Your flirtatious behavior rubbing off on our son!" she scolded, not too happy by the fact that now there are two playboys in the family.

The other set of royals laughed at their friends little disagreement together. "Let's just hope our daughter is as understanding as you are, Linda!" chuckled Miranda.

Everyone continued to laugh then, except for Benny. Who was reminded about the horrible situation that he was in. He quietly walked away from the happy and proud in-laws to be, feeling somewhat sad and depressed about the matter. He really didn't want to let his parents down, but what else was he to do when you're in love with another? He sighed inwardly to himself, as his thoughts then went back to the girl he met in the forest that morning.

"What's the matter with Benny?" asked King James, noticing Benny's sudden absence from the group, as he walked away looking rather down about something.

"He's just upset about the arranged marriage, is all." sighed King Bernard sullenly. "He says that he's in love with someone else who he just met, today. So, now he's furious with us for making him go through it, I'm afriad."

King James and Queen Miranda both looked at each other with disappointed expression on their faces and then back at their long time friends.

"Same here. Our daughter is very upset about the engagement, as well. Saying that she too has fallen for another man and wishes to marry him, instead." confessed Queen Miranda sullenly.

Queen Linda sighed. "Maybe in time after their married they'll see that it was for the best and will fall for each other, then." she hoped honestly, causing the other three royals to nod in agreement with her on the matter.

* * *

Lost in his thoughts, Prince Benny had accidently bumped into someone. He quickly apologized for bumping into them and when he looked up he soon vaguely recognized the person who he ran into.

"Do...do I know you from somewhere?" he asked curiously.

It was a young lady with what looked to be wings sprouting out from her back. She was dressed in all blue and had long blonde hair. Her eyes were also blue in color and she gave off this sort a...'sweet, but don't mess with me or else you'll regret it' kind a vibe.

The girl looked up and smiled brightly at him, recognizing him as Prince Benny. "Oh, my goodness! Prince Benny?! Is that you?!" she said in awe and surprise.

Benny slowly nodded in confusion at her. He then shook his head to get out of the slightly dazed look he was exhibiting. "Again. Do I know you?" he repeated.

The girl giggled. "Well, I guess it has been along time since we've last saw each other, but I'm Erica!" she chirped happily. "And to answer your question, yes. We do." she added happily.

Thinking back, it soon came to Benny. He _does_ actually know her! Barely, but he remembers, now!

"Oh, my god! I remember now!" he gawked in realization. "You're one of the three good fairies!"

Erica giggled again. "Yep!" she nodded gleefully. "I must say...little Prince Benny Weir grew up rather nicely, if I do say so myself." complimented Erica, as she looked him up and down, impressed by his good looks. "It's been like what...16 years since I last saw you?"

Prince Benny blushed in embarrassment from the compliment, feeling slightly uncomfortable now on being on the recieving end of the flirting game. He nodded bashfully. "When I was like...two." he meekly added.

Erica saw this and laughed, lightly punching him the arm. "Relax! I'm just messing with ya!" she humored, laughing still. "Besides, I already know you're taken anyways! You're to be engaged to the lovely Princess Della. So, I'm not about to try and still her fiance away from her. I'm not _that_ kind of a person." she reassured jokingly to the prince.

Benny's expression fell, as he frowned at what she had just said to him. "Yeah." he said softly, not sounding to enthusiastic about it like everyone else is. Erica stopped her playful banter for a minute as she notice his glum expression, but before she could say anything he beat her to it.

"Sorry, Erica. But I really want to be alone, right now. If you don't mind?" he said apologetically, waiting for her to nod back in a dazed (and yet confused) compliance. After that he then walked passed her in silence, never looking back.

Erica could do little more than just stand there and watch him in remorse as he walked away, looking so sad and depressed about something.

* * *

Inside the castle somewhere, a dark figure silently crept through the halls with an evil glint in their eyes. She continued down the hallway until she reached an abandoned room in the castle. The mysterious person entered the room and closed the door behind her, as not to be seen.

She looked around deciding that this place would be perfect for the first part of her plan to take place at. A wicked and cruel smile spread across her face, as she let out a small evil cackle at what she was about to do. But first, she used her staff to secretly spy on a certain young girl before implementing her plan into action.

Like before, a hazy like mist swirled around inside the crystal like orb that rested atop her staff. In it, she saw the girl leaning over a window sill crying. The evil figure grinned.

"Now, it's time to begin so that the prophecy may come true." she sinisterly said to herself.

She raised her arms up above her head as she chanted a spell. Then with a zap, as she pointed her staff out in front of her, a spinning wheel magically appeared in front of her. It shimmered and sparkled in the dim light of the room, indicating that it was enchanted.

"Now, for the next step." she silently uttered.

She walked over to a darken part of the room, where she hid in the shadows. Perfectly blending in. There, she used her staff again to telepathetically lure the girl into the room, where the prophecy shall be completed and then it's off to the next part of her plan. To make sure that the curse will never be broken. At least...anytime soon, that is. She then grinned evilly to herself, as she began to set everything in motion.

* * *

Della continued to cry her broken heart out by the window. She was so confused at what to do. She didn't want to marry someone who didn't love, but at the same time she also didn't want to disappoint her family, either. Everyone that she knew was so looking forward to this arranged marriage with Prince Benny that will ensure everlasting peace between the two friendly kingdoms.

Suddenly, she heard a small faint voice whispering to her from somewhere. She lifted her head up in confusion at the tiny voice speaking to her. She could barely understand what it was trying to say to her at first, as she looked around the room curiously to see that nobody else was there, but her.

With a sniffle, she wiped some of her tears away with her hand. "W-who's there?" she fearfully murmured, slightly feeling stupid for even entertaining the thought of trying to communicate with a ghostly voice from nowhere. She silently scoffed at herself for even amusing the idea.

 _"Do not fear, my child. For I am here to help you."_ spoke the small voice from nowhere, making Della jump at bit from being startled by the voice actually answering her back.

"Help me? Help me with what?" questioned the princess, a bit skeptically.

The mysterious voice eerily laughed. _"Why, helping you with your heartache, of course, dear. By taking it ALL away from you, my dear sweet princess."_ answered the voice ominously.

Della didn't like how the voice said that. It sounded... _malevolent_ , to her when it said it. But for some strange reason she couldn't help, but to listen and trust the eerie strange voice speaking to her. Her head suddenly felt light and dizzy, as her mind and thoughts became clouded and hazy.

 _"All you have to do is trust me and listen to my voice, young one."_ instructed the voice soothingly to her.

Della nodded dazedly, as it felt as if she had no control over her own body, anymore. She got up from her spot by the window and slowly walked over to the door in a trance like state. She exited the bedroom and continued walking down the hall and then up some stairs eventually. She walked further down the hallway that the stairs had led her to, until she came to a stop at a door. Della reached for the door handle and slowly opened the door to the small room, listening to every word the voice was telling her as it guided her along the way.

She entered the room and upon entering she saw a spinning wheel setting in the middle of the room. She looked at it in awe and wonder, as she felt drawn to the device. She walked over to it and stood there staring at it.

 _"Excellent. Now, my child...just reach out and touch the spindle and then all your worries and heartache shall soon disappear."_ instructed the voice, which sounded much more closer now, but Della paid that no attention as she was too drawn by what the voice had told her to do.

Della reached out hesitantly towards the sharp part of the spindle, as if not sure about touching it, but the spell she was under was too strong for her to resist. She reached out with the voice continuously goading her on to touch it. When she did, she felt a sharp pricking sensation on her finger that caused her to suddenly become dizzy and lightheaded.

The room began to spin and become blurry on her, as she felt weak and tired all of a sudden. She then collasped and fainted, as her practically lifeless body laid there on the floor.

An evil laughter could be heard coming from the shadows, as the dark figure emerged revealing herself to be noneother than the evil witch, Stephanie.

"This was all too easy!" she boasted proudly to herself. "Sleep well, my darling princess. For now, you shall never know true happiness and love, ever again! As you lay here asleep, awaiting for the day when your true love may come to break the curse with a simple kiss, only to be awaken to find that he has aged greatly and is now nothing more than an old man on the verge of death! When you, my dear, have not aged a single year due to the spell magically preserving your body while you slept! Ah-hahahahaha!" laughed Stephanie evilly, as a bolt of lightening struck outside the window of the small room.

"And now, I'm off to put the next step of my plan into motion!" declared Stephanie gleefully, as she slammed her staff to the floor and disappeared in a flare of green flames, laughing.

* * *

A cold chill suddenly ran through the good fairy, Hannah's body. The other two took notice of her slight chill, as she had her arms wrapped around herself, as if she was cold, with a concerned frown on her face.

"What is it, Hannah?" asked Sarah in concern for her fellow fairy.

"Yeah, are you ok? You look as if there's something bothering you?" asked Erica, wondering the same thing.

Hannah shook her as if it was nothing. "Probably, nothing. It was just a chill, was all. No need to worry." she replied casually with a smile, as if it was nothing. But she couldn't escape the nagging feeling that something just might be wrong, after all. She glanced around the ballroom at the guest that had already arrived, but there was one person in particular that she noticed that she didn't see, yet.

"That's odd...? The princess should've already been down by now, but I don't see her anywhere?" murmured Hannah quietly to herself in thought, but the other two fairies had picked up on her opinion as they too searched the crowd for Princess Della.

"You're right, Hannah. Princess Della should've been done by now." stated Sarah curiously, as she looked around. "So, then where is she?"

"You don't think she would've just simply ran away from the castle, do you?" pondered Hannah out loud to her fellow good fairies.

Sarah shook her head. "No. I don't think so. No matter how much she wished the arranged marriage wasn't so, Della would've still gone through with it. Not wanting to disappoint her family and the kingdom because of how good of a person she is." replied Sarah confidently.

They stood there for a moment longer. "Perhaps we should go check on her?" suggested Erica, with the others in agreement with her as all three of them rushed off to Della's room together.

* * *

When Erica, Sarah, and Hannah finally reached the Princess's room, they found her room to be empty. Panicking, they perfomed a simple tracking spell thanks to a strand of hair from Della's brush. The spell had lead them up a flight of stairs and down a small corridor to a door that was slightly ajar. There they would find the princess.

They slowly opened the door, while calling out Della's name. When the door was all the way opened they were met with a grim sight, as they all gasped in shock. There laying on the floor completely unconscious was Princess Della. Worried with fear they quickly rushed over to her side. Sarah had placed a couple of fingers upon Della's neck to check for a pulse. She sighed in relief once she felt one, but then looked up at Hannah and Erica with a sullen expression. They too had the same expression on their faces, knowing very well who was responsible for this.

"She's only sleeping, but...we all know who's responsible for this mess." she said gravely.

Erica's eyes narrowed hatefully. "Yeah! That no good evil witch, Stephanie. She's the one to blame for this." she grounded out through gritted teeth. "This has to be her dirty work. She was so adamant about her stupid prophecy about the Princess's curse coming true, that she would stop at nothing just to see it through." she added with venom in her voice towards the evil witch.

"She must've found out somehow about Della's return to the castle." stated Hannah glumly.

"Well...none of that matters now. Stephanie's evil prophecy has come to pass now." stated Sarah sadly, as she looked down at the sleeping princess and stroked a strand of hair out from over her face. "What do we do now?" she asked glumly, looking up at her fellow fairies for the answer.

They stood there in silence with their heads bowed in shame, as they thought of their next course of action.

"Well...first we should make the Princess more comfortable. I'm sure sleeping on the bare floor is _murder_ for one's back." suggested Hannah, with that last part meant as a joke to help lighten the mood a bit.

Erica and Sarah nodded in agreement and whipped out their wands again to magically levitate Della's ragdoll like form up from the cold and harsh floor. They brought her comatose body back to her bedroom, where they gently lowered her down upon her comfy bed. Sarah had straighten the bed a bit to make it look more presentable and then stood back with her other fairy sisters to admire the sleeping beauty that rests before them.

"She looks so peaceful." said Sarah softly in a sweet and caring manner, flashing a warm smile. The two completely agreed with her on that one, as the too admired her sleeping form.

"Now what?" questioned Erica, looking over at Hannah.

"Now, we place the entire kingdom under a sleeping spell." replied Hannah.

Sarah and Erica both looked over at her like she was crazy or something. "Come again?" said Sarah incredulously.

"Yeah! I mean, Princess Della is already trapped in a never ending slumber! Why place the rest of the kingdom with the same fate, Hannah?" asked Erica incredulously to the pink fairy. "What are you, nuts or something?!"

"No! What I meant is that we place the rest of the kingdom into an endless sleep only _until_ we're able to find the one who can break the curse that was placed on Princess Della! Then after her curse is broken we lift the sleeping spell that we had placed on the rest of the kingdom earlier!" explained Hannah in an obvious tone.

Her gaze then soften a bit to more of sullen one. "That way, they won't have to suffer the pain of loss from losing the Princess to Stephanie's evil curse." added Hannah sullenly, shaking her head. "Not on the day when everyone is so excited and happy for her return. I want to spare them the pain of having their hopes and wishes dashed so suddenly like that." She then looked back up at them with a worried expression on her face. "Plus, you know the king will want to declare war on Stephanie for what she has done. We can't let that happen. They'll just be too many human casualties and if King James and Queen Miranda should lose their lives in this war then the entire kingdom will fall and Stephanie would no doubtly take control over the land."

The other two fairies thought it over. "She does make a valid point, Erica. Perhaps it would be best to place the entire kingdom under a sleeping spell. Just until we can find Della's one true love to break the curse with a kiss, that is."

Erica thought about putting everybody alseep until Della's true love kisses her was a bit drastic, but she reluctantly agreed to go along with it, nonetheless.

So, they immediately set to work by splitting up to place the kingdom under a sleeping spell with their magic, as it drifted down from the sky like snowflakes as each fairy flew overhead. Soon, the entire kingdom was peacefully asleep, awaiting for when the day Princess Della's one true love will come and break the evil curse that was placed upon her by the wicked witch Stephanie, with a simple kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, Prince Benny was out in the castle's garden as he admired it's beautiful landscape. It's beauty had reminded him of the girl he met in the woods earlier that day and had fallen in love with. He wanted nothing more, but to be with her again. Even if it was for one last time to break the poor girl's heart after telling her that he was engaged to be betrothed to another woman by his parents royal decree, many of years ago when he was just two.

He sighed sullenly, as he stopped to stare up at the sky above. He then noticed something strange. "What the...?" he said perplexingly with a baffled look, as he saw one of the good fairies fly by overhead as a sparkly like substance came drifting down from above, afterwards.

Hiding in the shadows, Stephanie saw the same thing he did and knew exactly what those goody-two-shoe fairies were up to. She snarled in annoyance at their meddling, but knew that she couldn't let them interfere with her plans.

So, she quickly cast a protection spell over herself, as well as the Prince to prevent the fairies sleeping spell from effecting them. She couldn't have the Prince asleep, as well, or else he won't be able to kiss the Princess and wake her from her many years of slumber when he's an old and brittle man.

After that was done and the fairy had passed overhead, Stephanie decided to make her appearance known to the prince.

"Such a lovely garden, isn't?" she spoke casually, with hint of evil intent in her voice.

Startled, Benny quickly turned around to face Stephanie. "Who are you? And what do you want?" he asked bravely.

Stephanie laughed.

Benny narrowd his eyes at her suspiciously when something occurred to him. "What a minute...I know you..." he said suspiciously, whent it hit him. "You're the evil witch, Stephanie!" he exclaimed alarmingly, remembering her from his childhood.

Stephanie laughed evilly. "It's nice to know that you still remember seeing my face after so many years, young prince." she said amusingly with grin.

Benny quickly whipped out his sword, ready to defend himself from the evil witch. "Look! I don't know what you want with me or why you're even here, but why don't you just do us both a favor and _leave_." he suggested bitterly to her, with venom in his voice.

He's heard stories about her and knew exactly what she was capable of, too. He even remembered the terrifying and scary feeling that he had gotten from her back when he was just two years old. This woman was someone not be messed with lightly.

"Now, where is the fun in that, my dear and sweet charming prince?" she mocked amusingly, batting her eyelashes innocently at him before using her staff to fire a blast of magic at him.

Prince Benny quickly deflected the shot with his sword, but due to how powerful Stephanie's magic was it had broke the sword in two. Benny stood there gazing down in shock at what now remained of his sword.

Stephanie laughed evilly before firing another shot that had knocked the sword's handle out of Benny's hand and thus leaving a small burn on his hand from it. He hissed in pain as he clutched the injured hand with his other one and painfully glanced upward at the witch.

"Foolish mortal! No one can defeat me!" gloated Stephanie in pride at her power, as she then maniacally laughed afterwards.

She then shot him again with another blast, but not as powerful as the ones before, thus hitting him in the chest to stun him. Prince Benny helplessly fell to the ground, greatly weaken from the blast as everything began to go in and out of darkness on him.

He heard Stehpanie's evil chuckle as she approached him. He weakly looked up at her to see a sinister smile on her face.

"Don't worry, Prince Benny. You'll get to be reunited with your one true love, eventually." she mocked wickedly. "When you're an old and decrepit man, about ready to die!" she exclaimed joyfully, laughing evilly afterwards.

And with that she instantly hit Prince Benny with another small blast of magic, yet again, to effectively knock him out completely.

* * *

When Erica, Hannah, and Sarah were finally done putting everyone asleep in the kingdom the three meet back up again inside the ballroom.

"Ok. So, we placed every single person in the kingdom asleep, now. What's next?" pointed out Erica to the green and pink fairies.

"Now, we just gotta figure out who Princess Della's one true love is." answered Hannah, as she went into thinking mode. "The real question is, just who exactly that is, really?" she wondered out loud.

"Maybe it's that guy she met in the woods she told us about?!" exclaimed Sarah in realization, as her face lit up. "She did say how much she wanted to be with him again." she pointed out.

Erica and Hannah faces both lit up as well at the thought. "You're right! He has to be her one true love! I just know it!" stated Hannah excitedly.

"Yes, but we don't even _who_ he is, though. Or even where to find, for that matter." said Sarah worriedly.

"Well, the princess did give us a description of the guy, earlier. Didn't she?" reminded Erica obviously.

"Oh, yeah! She did!" remembered Sarah gleefully. "Let's see...she said something about him having the most amazing green eyes that she's ever seen. And that he's tall and handsome..." she thought, trying to remember exactly what all the princess had said earlier.

"And that he had brown messy hair that fit him just right, too!" jumped in Hannah suddenly, as she too remembered what all the princess had described to them.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah! And that he's a bit of a flirt at times!" added Sarah to the description.

Erica stood there with a very serious thinking face plastered on her face, as she tried to piece everything together. Everything that they were saying had sounded so familar to her. As if she's might've met this person before, somewhere. Somewhere...recent.

It then all finally clicked. She _has_ met this person before! Just a few minutes ago to be exact! And she knows him all too well, too! In fact, they all did!

"Oh, my god! I know _exactly_ who that is!" gasped Erica in shock, earning the other two's attention. "I just ran into him like...minutes ago!"

"Really?! Who, then?!" urged Hannah desperately.

"Prince Benny! Of the royal Weir family!" answered Erica eagerly with a smile forming.

The other two fairies gasped in surprise as their faces too lit up with joy and excitement at just who the perfect match was.

"Are you sure?" asked Hannah, wanting to make sure Erica was absolutely right before jumping to conclusions.

Erica nodded positively. "I am! I ran into him just a while ago and when I did I hardly recognized him since he's grown up so much over the years, but sure enough he's just like his father. Always, happy to flirt with a pretty lady." she confirmed most definitely. She then scrunched up her face in thought. "But...he wasn't all that flirty with me, though. Then again, I was the one doing all the flirting, though, but still...he seemed so down and depressed about something when we ran into each other?" remembered Erica thoughtfully.

"Wait a minute. How do you know that he's a big flirt like his father is, if you were the one doing all the flirting, Erica?" questioned Hannah skeptically in suspicion at her fellow fairy.

Erica rolled her eyes at her. " _Because_. A girl can just tell with these sort of things. Ok?" she retorted back. "Not to mention...I also happened to over hear and see the exchange of greetings between the two royal families, earlier when they had arrived. He was playfully flirting with Queen Miranda when saying hello to her." confessed Erica bashfully with a blush.

"Figures, with little Miss Gossip Fairy. Always around when there's excitement to be found." groaned Hannah annoyingly at the blue fairy, with her arms crossed and a roll of her eyes, as well.

Erica glared at her, but ignored it all the same. "Anyways, we need to find him and FAST." urged Erica. "When he left, it looked as if he was headed towards the castle's royal garden." she informed.

So, they quickly rushed off towards the garden only to be met with a grim sight, as they all stood there with stunned expressions on their faces.

Upon arrival, they witnessed Prince Benny being knocked out cold by Stephanie and then magically whisked away in a burst of green flames soon afterwards, followed by Stephanie's evil laughter.

They were too late. Stephanie had already figured out who Princess Della's one true love was before they had and now she has taken the only person who could save her and the entire kingdom, prisoner. What were they going to do now?

* * *

 **A/N: Uh, oh! Now what are the fairies going to do?! Stephanie has kidnapped Prince Benny! :o**

 **So, now we all know who Princess Della's one true love happens to be. It was Prince Benny, all a long! Lol! But they still don't know that, yet. That the person that they both fell in love with in the forest that morning, was actually none other than the person who they were already engaged to be married to by decree of their parents many years ago! :D**

 **What all did you guys think of the chapter? A bit angsty, I know, but with a side of humor in it! Lol! At least, I tried to add a bit of funny to it, though. Lol! ;P Next chapter is when the heroic stuff begins to happen! Oh, yeah! *fist pumps air* :D Not too mention, it might also be the last chapter for this fairytale, as well. Or close to it, at least. :(**

 **But don't fret, my pretties! For there shall be another fantastic fairytale just waiting to be told to you all by yours truly! Hahahaha! *poses proudly with hands on hips* :D**

 **Until then, I'll be seeing you all in the next chapter! Bye! ;D**


End file.
